Avatar: Reality TV
by gaia09
Summary: Twelve Avatar characters, two million cameras, two million gold pieces, one house. A reality show where the Avatar dudes do their thing! IT'S TAANG AND ZUTARA APPRECIATION MONTH! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE!
1. Intro

_**Me: Welcome, one and all, to the Avatar: Reality TV!!! With host, me. This is something about the Avatar characters in one house and they will fight for 2M gold pieces!!! The one who is left in the house will be rewarded the 2M prize. Let's start off with twleve characters. Introducing... the characters!!!**_

**Contestant no.**

**1.****Aang**

**-a fun loving airbender**

**2.Katara**

**-the Avatar's waterbending master**

**3.Sokka**

**-Katara's older brother**

**4. Toph Bei Fong**

**-the Avatar's earthbending master**

**5. Iroh**

**-a tea loving person**

**6. Zuko**

**-Iroh's nephew and Ozai's son**

**7. Azula**

**-Zuko's sister**

**8. Mai**

**-an arrow throwing person**

**9. Ty Lee**

**-a chi blocking person**

**10. Jet**

**-the leader of the Freedom Fighters**

**11. Cabbage Man**

**-the cabbage man!**

**12. Foaming mouth guy**

**-the little fanboy of the Avatar!**

_**These twleve contenders will fight for the 2M gold piece prize.**_

Katara: Sokka, if you win, will we share the two million gold piece prize?

Sokka: Sure, I'll get the one million nine hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine gold pieces.

Katara: And I'll get the one gold piece?!! But If I win, it'll be vise versa.

Azula: Mai, how did we get here?

Mai: Dunno.

Ty Lee: Well, I kinda signed the invitations for you guys...

Azula and Mai: WHAT?!!!!!

Cabbage Man: (Ty Lee crashes into the cart of cabbages) MY CABBAGES!!!!!

Iroh: Nephew, want some of my jasmine tea?

Zuko: Uncle, this is no time for tea!!

Foaming Mouth Guy: (sees Aang and mouth starts foaming then faints)

Toph: (kicks the body) Get up, dude!

Aang: JET?!!!! (points accusing finger at Jet) I thought you died!!!!

Jet: I died? This must be heaven!!! (stars pops out of his eyes and looks at Katara)

_**Me: Welcome, housemates. First of all, let's lay down some rules...**_

Toph: Let the boredom begin...

_**Me: These are the rules:**_

_**1. Bending and weapons are not for fighting purposes.**_

_**2. Daily, you will have a task.**_

Sokka: DAILY???!!!!!!

_**3. The plasma TV screen is for my purposes only.**_

_**4. Pool and jacuzzi is always open for anybody but it will not be used for waterbending.**_

_**5. If anyone hurts anybody physically, will be voted for eviction.**_

_**6. Every week, there will be a person who will be evicted. Evicted means one will be kicked out of the house.**_

_**7. You will follow my orders. OBEDIENTLY!!!!!**_

_**Now, let's have some fun!!!**_

Everybody: (sarcastically) Woohoo.

_**Me: Day One begins in the next chapter. We are looking for the thirteenth housemate, do you have the guts to be with the Avatar cast in the house. Then, sign up in your reviews. I will let you know if I have chosen and you will follow what I say when I pick you! So, R&R. No flames, anyone who flames me will be directly cancelled from the try-outs.**_


	2. Day One: Shipping Poll and The Giver

**Day One**

_**Me: This book's great!!**_

_**flamma09: Do you think that Scout and Dill would marry?**_

_**Me: Dunno.**_

_**flamma09: Is Jem that hot?**_

_**Me: Dunno.**_

_**flamma09: Does Dill love Scout?**_

_**Me: Dunno.**_

_**flamma09: Can't you say anything but dunno?**_

_**Me: Try asking again.**_

_**flamma09: Why is it that Scout is named Scout if her full name is Jean Louise?**_

_**Me: Dunno.**_

_**flamma09: AAAAAAARRGH!!!!!**_

_**Homer Simpson: Hey, what'cha doing?**_

_**Me: Reading a book entitled "To Kill A Mockingbird" by Harper Lee. It's a pretty good book next to Lois Lowry's "The Giver". (everything goes dark) Homer, can you get your disturbing fat out of the way? It's blocking my light.**_

_**Homer: My fat isn't disturbing!!! (more fat starts to get out of his pants) Shush, you're disturbing us. (to the fat)**_

_**Camera man: Ehem!!! Ehem!!!**_

_**Me: (looks to camera man) You're starting to cough. Take some Strepsils. (hands Strepsils)**_

_**Camera man: I'm not coughin'!!! We're rolling, remember??**_

_**Me: Oh. Oh, oh, oh, OH!!!! (throws book away)**_

_**flamma09: (starts chasing after the book) NO!!!! IT'S SACRED!!!!!**_

_**Me: Okay, I think it's time we wake up our housemates. (turns on speaker and camera and the housmates are sleeping) Ehem. Ehem!!! EHEM!!!!**_

Azula: Oh for the love of Agni, we're trying to sleep here!!! Can't you cure your cough with Strepsils?!!!

_**Me: (someone hands Strepsils and takes it in angrily) Wake. Up.**_

Sokka: Five more hours...

_**Me: WAKE UP!!!!!**_

Everybody: (wakes up)(alarmed) YES SIR!!!!

_**Me: It's MA'AM!!!!**_

Everybody: MA'AM!!!! (marches off to the bathroom)

**Breakfast...**

Mai: So, what's for breakfast?

Cabbage Man: (cooking something and faces them) CABBAGES!!!! (happily)

Sokka: I am going to be sick... (runs to the bathroom)

Ty Lee: Aaw... but I have no interest in cabbages. Can't you cook anything else?

Cabbage Man: Nope.

Everybody: NOOOOOO!!!!!

**After breakfast...**

(Cabbage Man tells about his cabbages while our housmates are practically bored)

Toph: Let's nominate him for eviction.

Sokka: I agree.

Aang: Why can't you just steal his cabbages?

Katara: Why?

Aang: Because he technically loves his cabbages, watch. (approaches Cabbage Man) Hello, may I (holds out his index and tall fingers and wiggles them like in quotation marks) steal your cabbages?

Cabbage Man: Sure I'd be glad to-- you aren't going to fool me, Avatar.

Aang: RUN!!!! (steals cabbage)

Cabbage Man: I've been with that cabbage since I was born!!! (whimpers)

_Flashback_

_Baby Cabbage Man: (crying)_

_His Mom: (settles cabbage with a diaper in his crib)_

_Baby Cabbage Man: (happily hugs the cabbage)_

_End Flashback_

Cabbage Man: And we went disco!

_Flashback_

_(Cabbage Man dances with cabbage)_

_End Flashback_

Jet: There was disco back then?

Cabbage Man: Oh yes.

DINGDONG!!!! (plasma TV screen shows something)

Iroh: Oh Zuko, you're needed in the confession room.

Zuko: Fine. (does so)

_**Me: Welcome, Zuko. Your first task will be contained in that little card over there.**_

Zuko: (sees the little card and gets it)

_**Me: Please read it to your housemates**_

Zuko: (leaves the room)

Katara: What happened?

Zuko: Our first task is (clears throat) read the book "The Giver" by Lois Lowry within two days.

Sokka: NOOO!!!!!

Azula: So, what happens in two days, Zuzu?

Zuko: Stop calling me that!!!! And I don't know.

Jet: Well, we better start reading. Say, where are the books?

_**Me: Ahem, they're in the storage room.**_

Katara: Okay. (gets the books in the storage room) Here, shoot your eyes out. (throws each one a book)

**1.36 seconds later...**

Iroh: Say, Zuko, what chapter are you in now?

Zuko: I've finished it, Uncle. How about you, what chapter are you in now?

Iroh: This book is nothing more than hot leaf juice!!!

Zuko: Uncle, you've been reading it upside down. (turns the book around) Besides, that's tea not book.

Iroh: (scowls)

Aang: Jet, what chapter are you in now?

Jet: Chapter ten.

Ty Lee: Mai, what's this word?

Mai: It's 'release'.

Ty Lee: What does it mean?

Mai: (grunts)

Katara: Sokka, you've been reading that chapter three again and again!

Sokka: I like this chapter!!!!

Katara: Really, what'd you like about that chapter anyway?

Sokka: I like Jonas' dream. That's all. (short silence) OH JONAS!!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH FIONA?!!!!!!

Foaming Mouth Guy: (reads for a while. He starts to foam his mouth and faints)

Cabbage Man: There's nothing in this book that is about cabbages!!!! It's always Jonas this, Jonas that!!!!

Azula: Shut up or I'll stick your cabbages into your lungs!

Cabbage Man: (keeps quiet)

Meanwhile...

_**Me: So, got any three's?**_

_**flamma09: Nope, go fish. Homer, do you have any A's?**_

_**Homer: Uh...no? (lies but has an A in the group)**_

_**flamma09: You're supposed to say "go fish"!**_

_**Homer: Well, who cares?? Go fish my butt!**_

_**flamma09: WHAT???!!!!!!**_

_**Homer: Uh-oh. (flamma09 lunges towards Homer and gets in a cat fight)**_

_**Camera man: EHEM!!!!!**_

_**Me: You know, you should do something about that cough. Strepsils?**_

_**Camera man: AAAAAARRRRRGHH!!!! WE'RE ON AIR!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Oh. Well, hello again. Wazzup?**_

Toph: (stomps in the confession room holding "The Giver" book) Is this some kind of sick joke??!!!!!!!

_**Me: We're not jokin', Toph.**_

Toph: I mean that I can't read!!!! You know why??!!!!

_**Homer: You're not educated?**_

Toph: NO!!!! I'M BLIND!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: So that's why they call you (poses) The Blind Bandit.**_

_**Me: Shut the fuss. Fine, go to Katara and ask her to read the story for you. Okay?**_

Toph: Okay. (marches off)

_**Me: Now, for my next assignment...**_

DINGDONG!!!!

Ty Lee: Mai, you're needed in the confession room.

Mai: (sarcastically) Oh joy. (does so)

_**Me: Mai. I was expecting you.**_

Mai: Yes, you told me so.

_**Me: So you're smarter than the host now, eh?!!!!! You're not the host!!!! I AM!!!!!!**_

Mai: (whole body is on the chair now and shaking) Okay... what?

_**Me: Your next task is there on the card.**_

Mai: (gets card and leaves)

**Outside...**

Azula: So, were you forced evicted?

Mai: Unfortunately, no. She gave us our next task.

Sokka: You mean the host is a girl???

Toph: Yeah, where was your head a long time ago???

Sokka: He sounded like a boy to me.

Jet: Wait, you mean, we have a next task when our previous task isn't finished yet???

Katara: Guess so.

Mai: (reading the letter) Your next task will be a Shipping Poll.

Sokka: (trying to be funny) A Shipping Poll!!!! You mean we'll get in a ship and put it in the pool??!!!!

Aang: Hahahahahahahah---wait, that ain't funny!!

Ty Lee: A Shipping Poll is a poll about the pairings. What pairing the poeple like best, la di da.

Iroh: Child, how do you know these stuff?

Ty Lee: Let's say I spend my free time doing something conservative. (Ty Lee thinking about her free time which is surf the internet 24/7)

_**Me: Exactly! The readers will pick the most suitable shipping and when a certain shipping wins, they'll be free from the rule of PDA or Public Display of Affection.**_

Katara: Wait, we don't have a rule like that!

_**Me: Fine, Rule no. 8, no Public Display of Affection or PDA.**_

Ty Lee: (pouts and thinks about making out with Sokka)

_**Me: The pairings include:**_

_**Kataang**__**- KataraxAang**_

_**Taang**__**- TophxAang**_

_**Zutara**__**- ZukoxKatara**_

_**Maiko**__**- MaixZuko**_

_**Tokka**__**- TophxSokka**_

_**Ty Lokka**__**- Ty LeexSokka**_

_**Jetara**__**- JetxKatara**_

_**Voting is now opened!!! And please, be honest.**_

Aang: (looks dreamily at Katara) (thinking) I'm sure Kataang will win...

Mai: (thinking) FINALLY!!!!! A pairing of me and the man of my dreams, Zuko!!!! But wait, I have an enemy. I must kill Katara before they vote for Zutara! I must end this shipping immediately!!!!!!

Ty Lee: (thinking) Ty Lokka will definitely win!!!

Jet: (thinking) KATARA!!!!!

Katara: I-I-I'M PAIRED TO EVERY GUY?!!!!!

Sokka: Well, not every. But be glad that you're not paired with Foaming Mouth Guy or Cabbage Man. And I'm going to kill Zuko if he lays one hair on you!!!! (looks at screen again) WHAT?!!!!! I'M PAIRED WITH TOPH??!!!!!

Toph: EEEWW!!!!! Get away from me, meathead!!!!!

Ty Lee: TY LOKKA!!!! TY LOKKA!!!!! TY LOKKA!!!!!

Sokka: STOP THAT!!!!

Azula: And did you know, blind girl, that you're paired with your little student too?

Toph: WHAT?!!!! Get away from me, Twinkle Toes!!!!!

Cabbage Man: What?! Where's the shipping of me and my cabbage??!!!!

Foaming Mouth Guy: AVATAR!!!! AVATAR!!!! (mouth starts foaming and faints again)

_**Me: Well, vote away guys!!! And let's just leave them there to rant and things. Well, hope you review and don't forget to vote for the Shipping Poll. Good Day!!!**_


	3. Day Two: The Angry Mob and The new mates

**Day Two**

(shows the housemates sleeping when they are bothered with Iroh's singing)

_It's a long long way to Ba Sing Se..._

Zuko: Uncle, stop singing... on my face... Uncle?

Iroh: (talks to the cameras) C'mon, my singing can't be that bad...

Everybody: (looks at him angrily)

Iroh: Okay, so it can be a little bit...

Everybody: (still looks at him angrily)

Iroh: Fine, fine. But you disgrace me, nephew.

Zuko: (dramatically) No, Uncle. You disgrace me... (puts the back of his right hand on his forehead and pretends to faint)

Toph: GIRLY ZUKO!!!!!! GIRLY ZUKO!!!!! (points accusing finger at him) You never can fit for a prince!!!

**Breakfast...**

Ty Lee: (opens mouth to say something)

Mai: It's cabbages, Ty Lee. Cabbages.

Ty Lee: (pouts)

**After breakfast**

Sokka: Hey, Aang, I bet you can't open that door. (points to a big door)

Aang: SURE I CAN!!!! (opens the door but fails) I said, I can open the door. But the problem is, I can't. But I can lift a barbell! (lifts a barbell with one hand). Better yet, (lifts two barbells with right pinkie only)

Toph: He can lift barbells of whatever size but he can't open the door!!! That's a silly thing!!!

Aang: (tries to lift a sponge) I can't lift this sponge!!!

Katara: (sarcastically) How manly. Aang, you're my hero.

Sokka: I bet you can't even wash a single dish, Katara.

Katara: Can so!!

Sokka: Remember back in South Pole?

_Flashback_

_(Katara's turn to wash: she goes to the sink and waterbends water into it but the plate freezes. She tries to get it back in water state but unsuccesfully doesn't but it was broken successfully. She tried it to another plate but fails, and another, and another until Gran Gran's chinas were all broken)_

_End Flashback_

Katara: I was twelve!!!

_**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!!!! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**_

Katara: Leave me alone!!

_**Me: (flamma09 comes in with two minions) Where'd you get the minions?**_

_**flamma09: Oh I love the minions!!!**_

_**Me: Why?**_

_**flamma09: They call me pretty. Watch. Minions.**_

_**Minions: Pretty.**_

_**flamma09: And that's all they say. **__**Pretty**__** cruel uh?**_

Azula: Those are my minions!!!!

_**flamma09: Who cares. Besides, I'm the pretty one now, so butter my butt!!!! Minions, point accusingly at Azula and laugh!!!!!!**_

_**Minions with flamma09: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_

Azula: (shrieks and cries to the girl's bedroom)

Ty Lee: Wow, she must be brave.

Mai: I'm going with her...

_**Me: While Mai sorts things out with Azula let's fet going. We decided that we would add three housemates to make it fifteen: two authors and one cannon char. Sorry about the intro. Okay, now we got them right here, blindfolded. For the authors, we have Azura and Taylour. For the ATLA character, we have, Jin! These three new housemates will be staying in the secret room for the day two only and will be appearing themselves in day three.**_

Taylour: Aaw... Zuko... (whimper) Jet... (whimper)

_**Me: Now, please, take off your blindfolds.**_

(all of them does so)

_**Me: Now, welcome to my house!!! Now, you know the rules. Go to the secret room. It's just in the next room. You people shouldn't go out until I say so and no making noises. The other housemates are in for it, remember!!!**_

Jin: Fine by me.

Azura: Sure.

Taylour: Anything!

_**Me: Now, let's get back to our housemates.**_

Sokka: Aang, can we go to the jacuzzi room to have a man to man talk?

Aang: Sure.

(Sokka and Aang go to the jacuzzi room and get into the jacuzzii but not before putting a sign that said "Man to Man Talk on going" on the door)

Aang: What'd you want to talk about?

Sokka: Well, about this Shipping Poll.

Aang: Yeah, it ain't funny.

Sokka: Stop reminding me!!! I know Toph and I won't be suitable, I don't even love Toph!! So can you take Toph and I keep Katara to myself, 'kay with that?

Aang: Gee, I don't know...

Foaming Mouth Guy: (bangs open the door and mouth foams and faints)

Toph: Sorry about Foaming Mouth Guy, he's high on sugar. Let's go!!! (rakes Foaming Mouth Guy out)

Aang: As I was saying---

Zuko: (bangs the door open)

Sokka: Didn't you see the "Man to Man" sign out on the door?!!

Zuko: Guys, can I join you?

Aang: Guess so.

Zuko: (gets in the tub) I've been wondering, Sokka, if I ever end up with Katara, will you let me?

Aang: I thought you've got Jin?

Zuko: It's complicated!

Sokka: Gee, I don't know--

Jet: (bangs the door open) Guys, I've got a problem, can I join you?

Sokka: Didn't you see the "Man to Man to Man" sign out there?!!

Jet: Nope. (gets in the tub) I really like Katara, so you think Katara and I will get married?

Sokka: Why do you like my sister?!!!

(silence)

Katara: (opens the door) Hey guys, can I join you?

Sokka: Didn't you see the "Man to Man to Man to Man" sign outside?!!!

Katara: Nope.

Sokka: You can't join in!

Katara: And why?!!!

Sokka: You're a woman!!!! It makes a big difference!!!!!

Katara: I'll show you how much of a man I am!!!!! (gets a bazooka with "Bagzooka 5000" on it and starts hitting Sokka with bean bags) Take that!!! Now, will you let me in?

Aang, Zuko, Jet: I uh...

Katara: (starts hitting them with bean bags)

Aang, Zuko, Jet: Yes... (Katara gets in)

**Meanwhile...**

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Zuko and Jet: (comes inside the living room)

Ty Lee: Where were you guys?

Katara: We were having a little talk.

Ty Lee: I should've been there...

_**Me: Guys, times up!!!**_

Toph: Times up for what?

_**Me: Times up for reading "The Giver", duh!!!!**_

Azula: What'll become of this?

_**Me: Nothing much.**_

Katara: But I was in the last three words of the last chapter.

_**Me: Well, boohoo!!! Oh and an additional shipping will be added and it will be ZuJin. Please vote for the Shipping Poll as many times as you want. So be honest!!!!**_

**In the Secret Room...**

Jin: Man, they're having fun out there.

Azura: What a bummer.

Taylour: I can't wait until I finally meet Zuko and Jet!!! (daydreams)

Azura: I hate this, being kept here until tomorrow...

Jin: Cheer up, at least we can go tomorrow.

Taylour: Hey, want to go outide?

Jin: You're not supposed to.

Azura: I agree with Taylour.

Jin: She said that we'll stay here as quietly as possible.

Taylour: ZUKO!!!!!!

Jin: (slaps forehead)

Azura: (goes near the door but another metal layer of the door goes down, keeping them locked) Aw man!!!

Jin: (happily smiles to herself)

_**Me: Well, that's all for now, remember, vote as many times as you want in the Shipping Poll. And be honest!! Bye!!**_


	4. Day Three: The New Housemates

**Day Three**

_**Me: ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZ...**_

_**Camera Man: Wake up...**_

_**Me: zzzzzZZZZZzzzzz...**_

_**Camera Man: Ehem. Ehem!! EHEM!!!!**_

_**Me: (wakes up) Wha--what happened what?!! You know, you should do something about that cough, it's been three days, or was it four? By the way, take some Strepsils.**_

_**Camera Man: I am NOT taking another Strepsil!!! Though they may be minty and all. I kinda-- THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!! WE ARE ROLLING!!!!!**_

_**Me: Oh yeah... waking up time!!!**_

_**flamma09: (sleeping) Ten more years... aw... get away!**_

_**Homer: Ten more years?!!! Is that all you got? Make it twenty more years.**_

_**flamma09: Fine, thirty more years.**_

_**Homer: Yeah, butter my butt!**_

_**Me: UP TIME!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Huh... thirty more years. And Homer, why should I butter your butt? Ask the producer instead...**_

_**Homer: But you are the producer.**_

_**flamma09: Am not... (addresses to me) can you turn off the light? I'm trying to sleep for fourty more years.**_

_**Homer: No, make it hundred more years...**_

_**flamma09: Fine. A hundred fourty more years...**_

_**Me: (thinks) Aw well... I'm joinin' ya. Camera man, can you wake up the housemates for me? Thanks. And take some Strepsils will ya? And take the box of Strepsils over there. You might need it.**_

_**Homer: You never know when you need it? Great, another Zwinky Ad. CURSE YOU INFERNAL ZWINKIES!!!!!**_

_**Camera Man: (presses the wake up button)**_

_Waiter: Would you and your girlfriend care for dessert?_

_Zuko: She is NOT my girlfriend!!!_

Katara: Keep it down there, Zuko!! I'm trying to sleep here!!!

Jet: Such angelic voice...

Foaming Mouth Guy: AVATAR ROCKS!!!! THE AVATAR RULES!!!!! NO ONE IS MORE MIGHTY THAN... than... tha-- (foams mouth and faints)

Aang: Finally...about time.

Iroh: (snores)

Zuko: Uncle... keep it down... I'm dreaming about me and Katara... without Azula and her fiendish friends that is.

Azula and Company:FIENDISH??!!!!!!

Azula: Why you toot toot toot toot toot!!!!!

Jet: Eew... Azula, are you farting?

Azula: No you toot toot toot toot!!!

Sokka: Eew, Azula, not again!!

Ty Lee: (snickers) Farting...

Azula: What did you say you toot toot toot toot?!!!!

Cabbage Man: Oh dear, please stop farting on my cabbages!!!

Azula: I AM NOT FASTING!!!!!

Sokka: Fasting? Whoever told you about fasting! We're talking about you, saying fart like things, and us, boys, teasing you because you were farting and all.

Azula: I WAS NOT FAS-- I MEAN FARTING!!!!! That's it, I'm getting out of this house!!

Zuko: You can't get out of this house? You'll get like, evicted or something!!! Get fancy, Azula!!! Get fancy!!!

Sokka: Zuko's right. Get fancy, dude!!!

Zuko: Yeah, and I mean, our parent's are watching!!!! Do you want to be a disgrace to them?!!!

Azula: As if you weren't.

**At the Fire Nation Palace...**

Ursa: Ozai, our children are in a TV show, wanna watch?

Ozai: Not now, Ursa. Why don't you go runaway or something?

Ursa: Okay. (runs away)

Ozai: BAM!! BAM!!! Take that, Fire Lord Ozai!! Not so tough now huh?!!! (playing a PSP) BAM!!! BAM!!!! Take that, Azula!!!! OH YEAH!!!! Man, this Zuko guy's good!!! If he was my son, well... I'd be the greatest!!!!! I wonder what happend to my disgraceful son, Zuko?!! Man, my son is so disgraceful, he's like a zit on a beautiful face!!! (thinks about a zit with Zuko's face on it on his face) (shudders) Man, that's disgraceful!!! (PSP beeps) I'm in level two!!!! BAM BAM BAM!!!!!

**back at the house...**

Toph: SCAR FACE!!!!!! GIRLY ZUKO!!!! WHERE ARE YOU???!!!!! YOU'VE GOT AN ANGRY MOB OUTSIDE!!!!! THEY'RE WAITING FOR YOU TO BECOME A FRIED POSSUM CHICKEN!!!!!

Zuko: (looks out of the window) (sarcastically) Oh no, there's an angry mob. Hide me. (there isn't really an angry mob)

Toph: Hah!!! Told you so!!!

Zuko: (sarcastic) Ah. I'm scared.

Toph: Well, you should be. Because, once you get out of this house, that mob will fry you into a possum chicken. And we'll have possum chicken for tonight!!!! WE'RE EATING ZUKO!!!! WE'RE EATING ZUKO!!!! (singing and dancing)

Zuko: Whatever.

_**Me: GAH!!! I'M BLIND!!!!! (takes off blindfold) Sorry, false alarm. Now, I know what Toph feels in her place.**_

Katara: Toph!!!

_**Me: GAH!!! I'M BLIND AGAIN!!!**_

Katara: As I way saying., Toph!!! Look at what you've done!!! You broke everything!!!!

_**Me: GAH!!!! I'M BLIND AGAIN AND AGAIN!!!!**_

Mai: Is that all you can say?

_**Me: GAH!!! STOP THE WAR!!!! STOP THE MADNESS!!!!**_

Foaming Mouth Guy: (foams mouth and faints)

Toph: It's not my fault I broke everything!!

Ty Lee: Yes, it is!!!

_**Me: GAH!!!! I'M BLIND!!!!! AGAIN!!! AND AGAIN!!!! AND AGAIN!!!!**_

Azula: Oh for the love of Agni!!!!

_**Me: GAH!!!! G-guys?**_

Everybody: What?!

_**Me: Hi.**_

Everybody: (grunts and returns to normal selves)

**In the secret room...**

Jin: I'm bored...

Azura: You could say that again...

Jin: I'm bored...

Taylour: We get it!

_**Me: Welcome back guys!**_

Jin: Welcome back?

_**Me: Oh sorry. Guys, do you really want to get out of the secret room?**_

Taylour: More than anything...

_**flamma09: gaia09!!! (my pen name) Spongebob's on!!! Wanna watch???!!!**_

_**Me: Sure!! Be back.**_

Azura: What?!!!

**Two hours later...**

Jin: You're supposed to be here one and one half hours a while ago!!

_**Me: Oh, I watched Spongebob Squarepants and I listened to Cabbage Man and his cabbage stories for one hour. The cabbages are interesting you know.**_

Taylour: You were saying?

_**Me: Saying what?**_

Azura: Something about, I don't know... GETTING OUT OF THIS STUPID ROOM!!!!

_**Me: Stupid?!!**_

_**Camera Man: Ehem!!! Rolling, remember?!**_

Taylour: Mind taking some Strepsils?

_**Camera Man: AAAAAHHH!!!!**_

_**Me: Okay, you can go out but first! Wait a minute...**_

**In the House...**

Ty Lee: So, Sokka, do you like me this way? (shows semi-sideview of her in the right) Or this way? (semi-sideview to the left)

Sokka: Dunno.

CRASH!!!!

Aang: What was that?

Katara: I broke a plate!!!

Sokka: Told 'ya so!!!

Katara: I can't turn on this faucet!!! (turns on faucet knob but breaks it off instead) Uh-oh.

(There's a flood in the house)

Toph: WATER!!!! SAVE ME!!!!

Sokka: I am not gonna save you, besides, it's only up to your waist.

Toph: Oh.

Zuko: I'll take care of it. (holds wrench in mouth and dives. Soon after, the house stops flooding) (holding bucket and gets pailful of water) TO THE TOILET!!!!

**Few moments later...**

(house is all wet but no water is left)

_**Me: Housemates, we have-- WHOA!!!!!**_

Ty Lee: (points to Katara) She did it!!

Katara: I-I-I didn't mean it!!

_**Me: That was some fun, aw man! I missed all the fun!!**_

Jet: You're not mad?

_**Me: Me?! Mad about having fun!! Heck no!! Now, let's meet some new housemates!**_

Mai: New housemates?

_**Me: Yup! About three. Now, guys, come out!!**_

(Jin, Azura and Taylour come out of the secret room)

_**Me: Guys, meet, Jin, Azura and Taylour! Be nice to them please.**_

Jin: Hey, how are you doing?

Azura: WHOA!!!! SOKKA!!!! (runs to hug Sokka)

Sokka: What?

Taylour: ZUKO!!!!!! (runs to hug Zuko)

Zuko: H-hey!!

Taylour: JET!!!!!! (hugs Jet)

Jet: (dreamily) Katara...

_**Me: Now that you've met, nomination time!!!**_

Aang: A what do who?

_**Me: Nomination for eviction. One by one, you'll go to the Confession room. NOW GO!!!!**_

Aang: I'll go first!!!! (goes to the Confession Room)

**After some moments of nomination...**

_**Me: Now, I---**_

_**saskk: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I'M RUNNING OF MY DESIRES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: saskk?!!! How the heck did you get here?!!! Nope!!! Terasu!!! Don't touch that!!!**_

_**(crash!!!)**_

_**Me: Sorry, those were my friends.**_

Toph: YOU'VE GOT CRAZY FRIENDS!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

_**Me: The votes are in. Now, let's enumerate the nominees for eviction!!! They are--**_

_**flamma09: YEY!!! Now, we'll be saying the nominees for the next day!! CLIFFI!!!!!! WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**_


	5. Day Four: Nominees for Eviction

**Day Four**

_**Me: Our nominees for eviction are... Azula...**_

Azula: (sarcastic) Wee. (bends a bendy straw)

_**Me: ... Cabbage Man...**_

Cabbage Man: I SHALL NEVER BE EVICTED!!!!!! MY CABBAGES WILL LIVE FOREVAH!!!!!

Sokka: (circles index finger over his temple signifying that he's crazy)

_**Me: And...**_

Sokka: (whispers) Not me, not me, not me...

_**Me: Sokka!! (in happy voice) YAY!!!! You're a nominee, you're a nominee!!**_

Katara: (sarcastically) Aw, I feel bad for Sokka. (snaps out) Well, then I guess I could get the 2M prize.

Toph: Sorry, Sokka.

Sokka: About what?

Toph: You don't know? We all kinda voted for you...

Sokka: You shall all pay!!!!

Foaming Mouth Guy: Not unless you get evicted.

_**Me: WOW!!! He can talk!!! It's a miracle!!!! (echoes)**_

Sokka: I'm sorry, Foaming Mouth Guy, whatever your name is.

Foaming Guy: (foams mouth and faints)

Sokka: I'm sorry you just have to live.

Toph: (kicks the body) Dude, are you dead or something? 'Coz when you are, get fancy wherever you go. Wether it's heaven or the purgatory or... I'd rather not say but LIMBO!!!!!! (raises limbo stick in the air) WHO WANTS TO JOIN ME?!!!

Everybody: (gives Toph a weird look)

_**Me: Ooh! I wanna limbo!! I wanna limbo!!!! Wait... no... GAH!!!! I'M BLIND!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Ooh! My turn!! My turn!!! (thinks) I know... GAH!!!! I'M BOWLING!!!! (gets a strike)**_

_**Homer: NO!!!! Not a strike!!!! You people should be ashamed of yourselves. I mean, bowling? Getting a strike? Look at those poor pins!!!**_

_**Bowling Pins: (whimpers)**_

_**Me: Well, TATA!!! BIG BEN, YELLOW TEETH AND ALL THAT!!! I'm off to see King Kong at the Eiffel Tower. Oh and if you wanna see it, don't. Seriously, don't. (gets an umbrella and flies like Mary Poppins) My sister's in charge for a while!**_

_**flamma09: Wait, you can't leave me with... with... him!!! (points accusingly to Homer) And you aren't Mary Poppins!!! And camera man is always coughing!!!! Where's the box of Strepsils??!!!!**_

_**Camera Man: (mouth full of Strepsils) What?**_

_**flamma09: (sighs) I guess I have to put up with you guys... Oh and yeah. Toph, your mother send this to you. Get it in the Confession Room later.**_

Toph: (leaves for Confession Room)(in the Confession Room, Toph sees a letter and gets it and leaves) Guys, I have a letter from my mom!! (waves letter and gives it to Katara)

Katara: (takes the letter) _Dear Toph,_

_We really miss you so much. And everyday, we watch the show you're in. You are doing a great job in there..._

**At the Bei Fong Residence...**

Mom: Honey, our little Toph is on TV!! Wanna watch?

Dad: Nope, I'm busy with financial stuff. Why don't you just go, you know... leave and find Toph and never come back or something.

Mom: I'll be watching TV.

Dad: POW!!! POW!!!! Man, this Toph girl's good. If she was my daughter, I'd feak out!! And I'll give her anything she wants!!!! And then faint. Then freak out again!!! And give her anything she wants again!!! Then faint again!!!! Aah... the life cycle, wait. What happened to Toph anyway? I bet her mom is looking for her. (PSP beaps) I"M IN LEVEL TWO!!!!! POW!!! POW!!!!!

**Back at the House...**

Katara: _(sigh) Your father's going crazy about this video game, whatever you call it. Always remember that we love you, Toph deary_

_Mom._

Aang: I can't believe they sent you a letter! Katara I--

Katara: (clutches the letter within hands and tears start to bundle up)

Aang: Katara?

Katara: (throws paper and heads, crying, to the girl's bedroom)

Sokka: Katara I--

Katara: (bangs the door close)

Sokka: I'll go talk to her... (goes to the bedroom) Katara? (Katara throws a pillow at him) AAH!!!! (gets out of the room)

Aang: What happened?

Sokka: She's crazy!!! (pushes Aang to the door) Your turn!!!

Aang: (opens door) Katara? (Katara throws a pillow) WHOA!!!!! (gets out) You are right!!! Jet! Your turn!!

Jet: Okay. (takes a step to the door. When he was about to open the door, he hears a pillow hit at the door) AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

Jet: Zuko, your turn.

Zuko: (gets up and leaves) Don't feel like to.

Sokka: Let's go ask gaia09.

Aang: But remember, she's at the Eiffel Tower, watching King Kong, whatever those are.

Sokka: Riiiiight... (goes to the Confession Room) flamma09!!! You better be here or else I'll kick your butt!!!

_**flamma09: I'm here, what do you want, ponytail?**_

Sokka: It's a warrior's wolftail!!! And I-- YOU DON'T GET THE POINT!!!!

_**Camera Man: That's what I've been telling them for the whole time, they're just sick and wrong!**_

Sokka: Listen, Ka--

_**Me: I'm back!! (says it in a sing song voice and lands with an umbrella like May Poppins) Man, you should've seen the look on King Kong's face when I flew by!!! Man, that was fantastic!!! Too bad you missed it all!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_

Sokka: Would you just quit being Mary Poppins!!! Listen--

_**Me: Sure, I'll listen!! (pushes flamma09 aside and a crash occurs)**_

_**flamma09: HEY!!!**_

Sokka: After reading Toph's letter to her, she suddenly cried and went into the girl's bedroom and she went crazy and I mean pillow throwing crazy!!!

_**Me: (shakes head) Tsk, tsk, tsk. Man, Sokka, you're such a boob! You can't even understand your little wittle sister's emotions!**_

Sokka: BOOB??!!!

_**Me: Katara misses your mother so badly!!! Toph's letter was from her mother. All you got to do is persuade Zuko to talk to her.**_

Sokka: And why Zuko?! (folds arms and looks away)

_**Me: Zuko loves his mother too. Also, his mother also disappeared like yours, wait, your mother died. Not the point!!! The point is that Zuko feels the same way as Katara. If Zuko shares his experience, Katara might feel better. Who knows? Maybe Zuko will kiss Ka--**_

Sokka: (looks sternly)

_**Me: Zuko will kiss... ka... ka... chameleon!!!**_

Sokka: Chameleon?!

_**Me: Yes, i-i-it's a brand of underwear!! Zuko will kiss chameleon is a great underwear... (hangs up)**_

Sokka: (leaves Confession Room)

Aang: How'd it go?

Sokka: She hang up on me!! And she was talking about Zuko will talk to Katara. And something about Zuko will kiss chameleon.

Aang: Hey, I have one of those!!! (pulls out underwear and sees the tag) Wedgie!!

Taylour: (passes by) Wow, you've got some guts to wedgie yourself. (leaves laughing)

Sokka: I'll go see Zuko. (goes to Toph) Toph, have you see--

Toph: Scar face? Girly Zuko? Sure, he's in the bathroom, making himself a fried possum chicken. But the thing is, he's the possum chicken. And--

Sokka: Yeah, yeah, I get the point. (bangs on bathroom door)

Zuko: I'M IN THE TOILET!!!

Sokka: (opens door) Zuko, ju-- GAH!!!! I'M BLIND!!!!!! BLIND!!!!! BLIND I TELL YOU!!!!!! BLIND!!!!!!

Zuko: Yeah, yeah, quit yappin' and start slappin'.

Sokka: Slap what? Your butt? Sure, I'd be glad to do it for you.

Zuko: I mean, get to the point, boob!

Sokka: I'M NO BOOB!!!!!

Zuko: (mocking) Booby, booby, booby!!!

Sokka: I'm no boob!!!

Zuko: Fine, whatever you say... boob.

Sokka: I want you to... (sighs) gotalktoKataratomakeherfeelbetter.

Zuko: What? For a second there, I think I heard Azula sing "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious".

Sokka: (looks outside bathroom)

Azula: "_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious... even though the sound of it is kinda..._" (thinks) _"...lalalalalalala. Bladibladibladiblada... ladida"_.

Mai: (sarcastic) That was beautiful.

Sokka: You heard right. Going to the point, gaia09 said that you and Katara can relate. So she thought that you might go talk to her and make her feel better.

Zuko: What do I look like to you? A boob like you?

Sokka: Uhmm... (gets chainsaw)

Zuko: Fine, where is she? Where did that come from anyway?

Sokka: She's in the girl's room. And this chainsaw came from the uh... internet?

Azura: Do you even know what's an internet?

Sokka: Uh... I'M SPIDER-MAN!!!

Azura and Zuko: (shudders)

Azura: (looks at Zuko) So that's where the today's paper went!!! What were you doing with it?!

Zuko: I was cutting coupons. (shows the 'coupons' to her)

Azura: Those are not coupons!! Those are socks ads!!

Zuko: Well, I uh.. need socks and I uh...uh... I'M SUPERMAN!!!!

Sokka: Good, I'm Spider-man, you're Superman. Let's roll. (James Bond like music goes off and Zuko flies around the house while Sokka sticks to the walls and ceiling and can also make webs)

Katara and Toph: (both goes out of the girl's bedroom) HAH!!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING??!!!! (both goes back in the girl's bedroom)

Sokka: Aaw, just when we were going to make Katara feel better.

Toph: (goes out of the girl's bedroom) Oh and, Sokka? One message.

Sokka: What would that be?

Toph: Shut up. (goes back in)

Zuko: HAHA!! (points accusingly at him)

Sokka: (shoots web at him)

Jet: I'll save you, Zuko. For I am... WONDER WOMAN!!!! (rips off suit but instead shows a Hawk Girl suit) Sorry, wrong suit. (rips of suit again and still is Hawk Girl) Not again!!

Zuko: Shut up!! Are you going to save me or not?

Jet: But with this suit?! I'll rip it off and I will now have my Wonder Woman suit. (rips it off and shows his 'Zuko will kiss chameleon' underwear)

Zuko: Where'd you get that?!!

Katara: (goes out of the bedroom and sees Jet's underwear) GAH!!!! COVER YOUR EYES, TOPH!!!!!

Toph: Relax, I'm already blind. (feels vibrations) AAAH!!! Wanna go back to the bedroom?

Katara: Gladly. (Toph and Katara scream their way back to the bedroom) (Katara hits the door)

Toph: (goes straight into the wall and the wall has a big hole with Toph's shape)

dingdong!

**Plasma TV screen shows: Boo- I mean Sokka, please go to the confession room**

Taylour: (comes in with banana in hand and is with Jin) HWOW MY GOSH!!!! Zuko's Superman and well, Jet is... uh... topless before my very eyes!!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY IN MY LIFE!!!!!!! (faints)

Jin: Oh no. Not again.

Cabbage Man: CABBAGES LIVE!!!!!

Sokka: (goes to the Confession Room)

Foaming Mouth Guy: (sings like Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance) _Oh, when you go..._ (foams mouth and faints) (_from I Don't Love You by MCR_)

Toph: (goes out of the bedroom, kicks Foaming mouth guy, then goes back)

Aang: So, how'd it go?

Sokka: I have to fix up the hole that **TOPH** made.

Toph: (goes out of the room) SHUT UP! (goes back)

Ty Lee: Anything else?

Sokka: Oh and our task for today is that...

Aang: What?

Sokka: That we should make camp outside and sleep there until eviction night. But we could use the house when needed and permitted. Because they will repair the sink that **ZUKO **and **KATARA** broke.

**Outside...**

Aang: (makes walls of earth) Heh, this is fun. (makes a roof, door and windows) WOW!!!!

Taylour: Hey, nice house. Mind if I bunk in?

Aang: Sure.

Taylour: And Zuko too?

Aang: Yeah?

Taylour: And Jet too?

Aang: Of course?

Taylour: YAY!!!! (drags both Zuko and Jet inside)

Aang: (gets a boulder and accidentally lands it on Sokka)

Sokka: (from under the rock) Life under rock stinks. (gets the boulder off) Aang, mind if I also bunk in?

Aang: Sorry Sokka. There's no more space left. Try Toph's.

Sokka: Toph, mind if I--

Toph: No.

Sokka: Please...

Toph: No.Try Sugar Queen's palace.

Katara: (just finished building a house made of ice)

Sokka: Ka--

Katara: No.

Sokka: (leaves)

Ty Lee: Oh Sokka-poo! There's more space in our fire tent!!!

Sokka: (shudders)

Toph: I know, Katara.

Katara: What?

Toph: Let's combine our houses!

Katara: SURE!!! (does so)

Azura: Hey, nice earth and ice building. Mind if I stay in?

Katara: GIRL TO GIRL TALKS!!!!! (cheers)

Toph: This better not be the one that makes me wear make-up and stuff.

Jin: Hey, can I stay in too?

Katara: MORE GIRL TO GIRL TALKS!!!!!!

Toph: (scowls)

Azura: (looks at homeless Sokka) Can Sokka stay? He's a bit lonely.

Toph: Fine...

Katara: YO, DUNDERHEAD!!!!! (Sokka points to himself questionably) YEAH YOU, STUPID HOMELESS HELPLESS BUFFOON!!!! Come right in but you have to abide by the girl rules!!!

Azura: Girl rules?

_**Me: Guys, voting for the Shipping Poll is now over. So let's see what we've picked up so far... (gets reading glasses for a smarty touch)**_

_**Kataang- 0 votes**_

Aang: WHAT?!!!

_**Taang- 23 votes**_

Toph and Aang: WHAT THE--?!!!

Sokka: Eee... (points teasingly at Toph and Aang)

_**Maiko- 1 vote**_

Mai: I'LL KI--!!!

_**Jetara- 1 votes**_

Jet: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! KATARA!!!!!!!

_**Ty Lokka- 4 votes**_

Ty Lee: Nooo!!!! Mr. Foofoocuddlypoops!!!! Why does this have to happen?!

_**Tokka- 9 votes**_

Toph and Sokka: WHAT THE--?!!!

Aang: Eee... (points teasingly at Toph and Sokka)

_**And for Zutara- 35 votes**_

Katara: (looks at Zuko)

Zuko: (looks at Katara)

Katara and Zuko: (screams while running around then soon after bumps into each other)

Azula: Glad I wasn't him.

_**Me: News just in, a new discovered pairing and it has something to do with Azula.**_

Azula: WHY I OUGHTA--!!!

_**Me: Hehehe. Just joking. That's what you get for teasin'. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Katara, Zuko, we're waiting... impatiently!**_

Katara: Waiting for what?

_**flamma09: Waiting for the big smoochy oochy kiss!!!**_

_**Homer: C'mon, you know want to...**_

Zuko: I do not want to kiss her!!! I mean, why would anybody want to kiss this water peasant. The guy who wants to kiss her badly must be a buffoon.

Aang and Jet: I'm a buffoon...

Katara: What?! I bet your not as a good kisser as a badgermole!!

Zuko: What?!! I am not a badgermole!!!

Taylour: This is it, they're gonna break up!!!

Katara: If you aren't a badgermole, then prove it!!!

Zuko: I'll prove it alright!!!

(Zuko grabs the waist of Katara and leans to her for a big make out sort of kiss)

Taylour: NOOO!!!!!! My dreams... shattered... at least I got Jet.

Jet and Aang: NOOOOO!!!!! My dreams... shattered...

Sokka: (refrained from picking his nose and sees Zuko and Katara having a big make out) WHAT THE??!!!

_**Me: Quick, get the media. They must see this!**_

_**flamma09: (gets all the reporters from different channels)**_

(Suddenly, a million cameras and microphones appear)

_**flamma09: PIZZA GUY??!!! What are you doing here??!!**_

_**Pizza Guy: Well, I'm a reporter. For the Pizza Company...**_

_**flamma09: GET OUT!!!!!**_

_**Me: Aaaw... look at them. Well, Zutara fans, I guess your wildest dreams came true. Oh and in your reviews, please put the housemate you want to save. The nominees for eviction are Azula, Cabbage Man and Sokka. YAY FOR SOKKA!!!! He's finally getting out!!! Just choose one housemate and stick to him/her like glue does on matches. BYE!!!!**_


	6. Day Five: Camera Man Leaves

**Day Five**

_**Me: So, got any ideas for day six?**_

_**flamma09: (knocks head) Nope.**_

_**Camera Man: Ehem!!! We're rolling!!!**_

_**Me: Oh. Oh, oh, oh, OH!!!!! 'Ya know, how many times have we told you to take Strepsils?!! Have one for the love of Agni!!!**_

_**Camera Man: I am not taking one more Strepsil!!!!!**_

_**Me: Two?**_

_**Camera Man: No!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: A box? (holds one box of Strepsils)**_

_**Camera Man: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!! I QUIT!!!!!! (leaves)**_

_**Homer: Oh good riddance!!! Finally you got that camera man fired!!! He annoys me...**_

_**Me: What's that smell?**_

_**Homer: Must've been me, I'm working out so I could look like that hunk from Bay Watch.**_

_**flamma09: Man, you stink!!!! You smell like vinegar!!!**_

_**Homer: I do? (smells self) Yeah, I do. Better go get a roll on deodorant. **_

_**Me: Time to wake up the housemates...**_

_The faster we're falling, we're stopping and stalling_

_We're running in circles again._

_Just as things were looking up you said it wasn't good enough_

_Still we're trying one more time..._

Toph: I like the song... (smiles and still sleeping)

_Maybe we're just trying too hard_

_When really is closer than it is too far..._

Katara: Toph? Toph? TOPH?!!!

Toph: (still asleep) Nng...

_Cause I'm in too deep and I'm trying to keep_

_Up above in my head instead of going under... -In Too Deep by Sum41_

Aang: Nng... reminds me of Toph teaching me earthbending for the first time... stop it!!!

Toph: WHAT IS IT KATARA?!!!!

Katara: Wake up...

Azura: Uuh... I had a nice dream...

Jin: Me too.

Sokka: I had a terrible night. I can't sleep when you girls are talking and shrieking like maniacs!!

Toph: You're not the only one...

Taylour: (yawns and stretches) I love my dream...

Cabbage Man: Who wants cabbages for breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert??!!! (happily) I'm making!!

Everybody: NO!!!!!

Cabbage Man: (scowls) (whispers to cabbages) Don't worry... they won't hurt you... not again, little cabbage, not again...

**After some moments...**

Aang: (sigh)

Katara: (looks at him)

Aang: (sigh)

Sokka: (looks at him)

Aang: (sigh)

Toph: (scowls)

Aang: (sigh)

Katara, Sokka and Toph: WOULD YOU STOP SIGHING???!!!!!

Aang: I kinda miss Momo, and Appa...

Toph: Don't worry, Aang. You're going to be with them once you get out of this house...

Aang: How can I do that?

Toph: Just violate the rules and you're outta here!!

_**flamma09: Not gonna happen!!**_

Toph: Aaw...

_**Me: Good thing the camera man quit. His germs were spreading all over...**_

_**flamma09: Yeah, say. Aang misses Momo and Appa.**_

_**Me: Where are you going with this?**_

_**flamma09: Well, may I suggest a house pet?**_

_**Me: A house pet?!**_

_**flamma09: Yeah, probably. I mean it'll be fun, won't it?**_

_**Me: (thinks) A house pet... (nods) THAT'S IT!!!!**_

_**flamma09: What's it?**_

_**Me: A DRAWING INSPIRATION!!!!!!!! (runs off to draw)**_

_**flamma09: (grunts) I guess that there are times when the author and host itself are going crazy and that their co-hosts must do the job for them. (turns on speaker)**_

Sokka: So Zuko, let's continue our Spider-man, Superman thing, okay?

Zuko: Why does Spider-man go always first.

Sokka: Because I was the first one...

Zuko: Fine... (gets kryptonite and becomes Superman) (you see, it's the exact opposite, when Zuko holds on a kryptonite, he becomes stronger and becomes Superman while Superman himself is weak to kryptonite) SUPERMAN!!!!!

Sokka: SPIDER-MAN!!!!!!! (transforms into Spider-man)

Jet: WONDER WOMAN!!!!!! (rips off clothes but sees underwear instead that is labeled Zuko will kiss chameleon)

Katara and Toph: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (they run to the tent, Katara hits the door and passes out while Toph runs into the wall and breaks it again)

Cabbage Man: BATMAN WHO LOVES CABBAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (holds the cabbage up high and turns to nothing)

Sokka: What are you supposed to be?

Cabbage Man: I'm the kind of Batman who loves cabbages.

Sokka: (looks at open space) Wait, where am I supposed to stick too?

Zuko: (flies to Sokka) Haha. (points at him)

Sokka: (shoots out web and Zuko flies and sticks to Mars)

Zuko: Aw great, he got me again. WONDER WOMAN!!!!!!!! JET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW ARE YOU HELPING???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jet: (from earth) SORRY, ZUKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M STILL LOOKING FOR MY WONDER WOMAN SUIT AND ALL I GOT IS MY UNDERWEAR THAT IS ENTITLED ZUKO WILL KISS CHAMELEON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aang: (from earth) I HAVE ONE OF THOSE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pulls out underwear) WEDGIE!!!!!!!!!!

Azura: Wow, you have some guts to wedgie yourself. Wait, de ja vu? Cool! Aang, do that again.

Aang: (whimpering) But it hurts so much...

_**flamma09: Okay, guys, where's Zuko?**_

Sokka: Just blew him off to the twenty first century.

_**flamma09: Stop that. Seriously, where is he?**_

Jet: (still in underwear) Sokka blew him off to Mars.

_**flamma09: Homer?**_

_**Homer: I'm on it. (is in a rocket and in an astronaut suit)**_

_**Rocket: Five... four... three... two... one... we're blasting off, poophead. (rocket is flying already)**_

Iroh: What is the announcement about?

_**flamma09: We're waiting for Homer and Zuko.**_

(A parachute lands in the backyard and Zuko's in it)

_**flamma09: Where's Homer?**_

Zuko: You mean the fat poophead who smells like vinegar? Still in outer space.

_**flamma09: I can see that he hasn't bathe yet.**_

_**Me: I'M DONE!!!!!! (waves paper in the air)**_

_**flamma09: Let's see one of your masterpieces, dunderhead. (looks at the paper) A pencil?!!!**_

_**Me: Yup! (another thing comes into mind) DRAWING INSPIRATION!!!!!!! (goes off again)**_

Azula: Does she draw all the time?

_**flamma09: Yup. Okay, I think we'll carry on without Homer...**_

Foaming Mouth Guy: (sings like Gerard Way again) _Will carry on... will carry on... and though you're de--_ (foams mouth and faints. _Song by MCR "Welcome to the Black Parade_)

_**flamma09: Okay... we've decided that we'll have a house pet. We're railing him. BOYS!!!!!**_

(a crane drops a pillow gently)

Mai: A pillow?! Are you mad?!!!

_**flamma09: Oh, sorry. Wrong one, the other one boys!!!**_

(a crane drops a gigantic Momo and drops it violently)

Aang: AAAHHH!!!! MOMO!!!! YOU'VE GROWN SO BIG THAT YOUR GIGANTIC BUTT IS CRUSHING MY LIMBS!!!!!!!

Jin: You'll look good with this pink clip!! (puts on pink clip on giant Momo's ears and pops)

_**flamma09: The giant Momo balloon!!!! NO!!!!!!**_

Katara: You mean it was a balloon!!!

Ty Lee: WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: I was saving it for later. We're railing him again. BOYS!!!!**_

(rails in a pillow and softly settles it on the ground)

Mai: Another pillow?!

(Momo comes out and flies to Aang's arms)

Aang: Momo!!!!! You've come back!!!! (hugs Momo but breaks it and electrical wires stick out) NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MOMO'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: He is? MAMBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: Sorry that was a proto type I was working on. We're railing him again!!**_

(rails in carefully a Saber-toothed Mooselion cub)

Sokka: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOO FOO CUDDLYPOOPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE IS STARTING AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: Sorry, not Momo. Boys, I told you it's the hundred and nineteenth to the right!!!!!!**_

(rails in a cage and Momo comes out of it, flying)

Aang: Where's Appa?

_**flamma09: I'll save it for later days... (looks at nails while I come in) Don't you think my nails are pretty? C'mon let's talk about it!!!**_

Sokka and Toph: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: Movie inspiration!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Well, there it is, let's go cliffi!!! Bye guys!!!!!!**_

_**Me: (knocks her on the head) It's not done yet, dunderhead!!!!!!!!! Oh and Katara, Zuko, please come into the Confession Room. Thanks.**_

Zuko and Katara: (goes into the confession room)

_**Me: Guys, thank you for coming. In your cases, PDA is now off. But that rule will be replaced by this: You should always spare time with each other and have one minute of kissing. And as a task, you'll have this baby. Take care of it!!**_

(Someone comes in with a baby and Katara takes it)

_**Me: Youarenowmarriedbyebye!!!! (hangs up)**_

Katara: I'M MARRIED TO YOU?!!!!!

Zuko: YOU'RE MARRIED TO ME?!!!!!!!

Katara: (passes the baby to Zuko)

Zuko: (passes it back)

(Katara and Zuko does rock, paper, sicssors quietly and Zuko wins)

Zuko: Take the baby. You'll have half of time with him and I'll have half of time with him.

Katara: What's his name?

Zuko: I don't know. I thought girls do all the thinking.

Katara: (scowls and leaves the Confession Room with Zuko)

Iroh: MY GRANDNEPHEW AND NIECE-IN-LAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (wipes out tears of joy)

Azula: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MY NEPHEW AND SISTER-IN-LAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shrieks off)

Sokka: You've got a baby and got married to ZUKO????!!!!

Aang, Jet and Taylour: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: Well, that's for today. And please vote for the one who's going to stay. The nominees are Sokka, Azula and Cabbage Man. Oh and my answer to PixieFaye: Oo. Binase ko ito sa PBB. Masaya ako na nagustuhan mo. Pero, puwede ka ba maglog-in next time na nag-review ka? Salamat.  
**_


	7. Day Six: Zutara Kisses

**Day SIx**

_**flamma09: I'm bored...**_

_**Me: Good. We'll make that our wake up call. (presses button)**_

_flamma09: I'm bored..._

Sokka: Yeah, yeah, we are too, now let us sleep!

Zuko and Katara's baby: (cries)

Toph: SHUT THE BABY UP!!!!! If it doesn't stop, I think I'll cry too.

Sokka: (baby talks) Aaw...dawn't cway little wittle baby waby Tophy wofy. (mimicks a kiss)

Toph: (punches him right in the face) You shut up too.

Zuko: (comes in the tent) Katara, would you mind shutting the baby up?

Katara: Yeah right, as if it has an off button. And I don't think that I'll call you now my beloved husband considering you aren't one!

Zuko: I hate this task...

Katara: (cooes at the baby and the baby smiles)

Azura: Aaw...

**After Breakfast...**

Azula: So, do I have to address your "baby" "nephew"? And address you "sister-in-law"? (smugly)

Katara: (glares at her) He has a name...

Taylour: What? Zuko Junior?

Katara: Heck no...

Taylour: Jet Junior?

Katara: Eew... what are you? In love with them?

Taylour: (smiles secretly at Zuko and Jet)

Azura: I think that Yuan will be good.

Katara: Hmm... Yue-- I mean-- Yuan will be great! (emphazises "Yue" while looking at Sokka evilly)

Sokka: (whimpers) Yue... why Yue?

**At Kyoshi Island...**

Suki: HEY!!!! What about me?

**Back at the House...**

(Sokka still whimpers about Yue)

**Several Bad Puns later...**

Sokka: (recovers from the Yue incident)

Toph: Yue...

Sokka: (cries again) YUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**At the Spirit World...**

Yue: Did I hear something?

Hei Bai: (shakes his head)

Yue: You're right...

**Back at the House...**

Sokka: (recovers again)

Aang: Hey, Katara! I learned that Yue is in the Spirit World already.

Katara: Really?

Sokka: YUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: (short silence) Who's Yue?

Everybody: (slaps forehead)

Yue: (from the Spirit World) (slaps forehead)

Hei Bai: (from the Spirit World) (slaps forhead)

_**Me: (slaps forehead)**_

_**Homer: (slaps forehead even though he doesn't know Yue either)**_

_**flamma09: (looks around) What? What? Ah, (starts to bowl) STRIKE!!!! Wait, no... I mean... NOO!!!!! NOT A STRIKE!!!!!!**_

Toph: Why?

_**Me: Ooh, ooh, I know, I know!!!!! (waves hands crazily) Let's get monkeys!!!!**_

_**flamma09: (jaw drops open)**_

_**Me: DRAWING INSPIRATION!!!!!!!!!! (go draws flamma09 with jaw open)**_

_**flamma09: (grunts and mumbles something about me)**_

Katara: ZUKO!!!!!!!!!! Yuan's hungry!!!!! You're turn to feed him!!!!!!!

Zuko: What makes you think I'll feed him?!!!!! What do you think I'll feed him with??!!!! My head?!

Katara: That's a good idea.

Zuko: (slaps forehead) Who's Yuan, anyway?!

Iroh: (shocked) Nephew?! You disgrace me!!! You don't even know your own son??!!!

Zuko: Uncle, he's a toy!!

Katara: No he's not!!! See for yourself!! (gives Yuan to Zuko)

Zuko: Darn it... why does it have to be a real one...

_**Me: (little happy voice in a sing-song tone) It's not real!!!! It's me... you're conscience. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**_

Zuko: Why does she love doing that?

Jin: She did it to Toph too, I remember somehow...

_Flashback..._

_(Jin, Azura and Taylour are still in the Secret room and watches through a TV screen.)_

_**Me: (Smeagol like voice) It's not real that you're blind... you can see, but it's only plastic!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**_

_Toph: (starts looking around and gets scared) Hide me!!! (hides behind Aang)_

_Aang: (looks at Toph weirdly) Heh?_

_End Flashback..._

Azura: Yup, it's like yesterday. The pistachio ice cream flavor is still ringing in my tongue. (sticks tongue out and a ring of a bell comes out) Yup... still there...

Azula: Pistachio... (scoffs) I just love it. (says it coldly)

Ty Lee: You're being sarcastic again!!!

Mai: (sarcastic) And I'm not.

Ty Lee: Why do I have to put up with you being sarcastic??!!!!

Azula and Mai: (sarcastic) Oh, we don't know.

Ty Lee: That's it!!!! I'm going to the welding machine!!!!

_**Me: Zuko!!!! Katara!!!!!! Kissy wissy time!!!!! You people have one second to turn to your backs or else!!!!**_

_**flamma09 and Homer: (turn backs)**_

_**Me: NOT YOU!!!!**_

_**flamma09 and Homer: (turns to front again)**_

Zuko: Do we have to?

_**Me: Rules are rules... and the task is a baby.**_

Katara: How does Yuan get into the picture?

_**flamma09: JUST KISS ALREADY!!!!!**_

_**Me: (gives a cheek kiss to Jeremy, my friend)**_

_**flamma09: (turns away) UGH!!!! NAW NOT YOU!!!!!**_

_**Me: Leave. (points to the door as Jeremy leaves)**_

_**flamma09: I can't believe you just gave your best friend a cheek kiss.**_

_**Me: It's just cheek kiss, besides, he just came here just to ask for one.**_

_**flamma09: COULD YOU JUST KISS ALREADY???!!!!!!!!!!**_

(Zuko and Katara kiss)

_**Me: Fifty nine, fifty eight... (looks at stopwatch) fifty-- What comes after fifty eight? START OVER!!!!**_

(Zuko and Katara kiss again while everybody who's turning their backs looks around and a "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" is heard)

_**flamma09: Quick!!! Get the media agian!!!!**_

Aang and Jet: Not the media, they'll see us turning our backs.

Ty Lee: My pretty face isn't going to be seen in the front page (whimpers).

Foaming Mouth Guy: (sings like the vocalist in Linking Park) _What I've done... erase mys--_ (foams mouth and faints. _-What I've Done by Linking Park)_

Cabbage Man: (makes out with one of his cabbages)

Mai: And they'll see this stupid cabbage obbsessed guy, making out with one of his cabbages.

Other Cabbages: (whimpers)

_**Me: Well, wow. Look at them kiss-- er... well that's all for now, it's kinda getting late for me. And this is the last day that you people will vote of who's going to stay in the house: will it be, Sokka? Dunno. Azula? Hmm... maybe. Obbsessed man with cabbages? No comment. Well, see ya all in Eviction Night which is going to be next chapter!!! See who's going to be evicted and gets out of the house!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Um...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????**_

_**Homer: Donuts... I love them... and you should too! Or else!!! (strangles Bart)**_


	8. Day Seven: Eviction Night, Taang Attack

**Day Seven**

_**flamma09: So, Sprite or Coca-Cola?**_

_**Me: Good, another wake up call.**_

_**flamma09: Wait, no no no... no--**_

_flamma09: So, Sprite or Coca-Cola?_

_Me: Good, another wake up call._

_flamma09: Wait, no no no... no--_

Sokka: Yes, yes, we all vote Sprite and no one for Coke. Or was it the other way around? Just think that one is Dr. Pepper, DR. PEPPER WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!

Yuan: (cries)

Katara: Great, thanks to Sokka, Yuan is crying. Again.

Toph: Uugh...

Katara: Wow, someone woke up in the **wrong** side of the tent. (Toph looks around and feels she's the only one in the side labeled "Wrong" and feels that everybody's on the other side labeled "Right")

Toph: Why must the tent be labeled?

Cabbage Man: TODAY'S EVICTION NIGHT!!!!!!!!!! I SHALL NEVER BE EVICTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOR SHALL MY CABBAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taylour: What makes you think that you'll never be evicted?

Cabbage Man: Because if I do, no one will cook for you. Unless Foamy will cook for you. (laughs evilly)

Foaming Mouth Guy: (foams mouth which causes some foams to spill on the breakfast meal. Then he faints)

Mai: We'd be more happy if **Foamy** will cook for us.

Azura: Mai's right.

**After some moments...**

Toph: (passes by the ice crib Katara made for Yuan)

Yuan: Sha... sh... sha... shaddup!

Toph: Oh, you again. I hate you.

Yuan: Shaddup!

Toph: I like your attitude, let's be friends. Best friends.

Yuan: Shaddup!

Toph: I hate you again.

Katara: Toph! Did I just hear what I just heard?

Toph: Me hating Yuan, yes, you heard right.

Katara: How could you hate Yuan!!! (cooes at Yuan and Yuan laughs) And did you teach him to say "shut up"?!

Sokka: Actually, it was more like, "shaddup" which isn't really a word so, no worries!!

Katara: What if you had the baby instead of me?

Sokka: I'll shut up now...

**A little more moments...**

Aang: PUSHY!!!!

Toph: (pushes Aang)

Aang: STILL PUSHY!!!!!

Sokka: So, does that make you a pulley? I-I mean if you can be pushed, why not pulled? You know, like the flag thingies.

Toph: I don't want to be a flag, if I was I'd shriek to death. Where were we? Oh yeah, AIRHEAD!!!!

Aang: STILL PUSHY!!!!!!!!!

Toph: TWINKLE TOES!!!!!!

Aang: MY TOES DON'T TWINKLE IF IT DID, I'D SHRIEK TO DEATH!!!!!!! Where was I, oh yeah, STILL TOO PUSHY!!!!!!!!!

Toph: YOU'RE TOO NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aang: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH IT?!!!!!

Toph: EVERYTHING IS!!!!!!!!!! Even you!!!!!

_**flamma09: Don't you just love seeing them fight? They make a good couple. I never regret that I loved Taang. Nor did these Taang Lovers. Don't you think?**_

_**Taang Lovers: TAANG!!!!! TAANG!!!!! TAANG!!!!**_

_**Me: To tell you the truth... no. Though I do like--**_

_**flamma09: YOU GOT ANOTHER REVIEW!!!!!!! AND THERE'S TURKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: We'll save that for later.**_

Aang: YOU!!!! ARE!!!!!!!!!! TOO!!!!!!!!! PUSHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: YOU'RE CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!

Sokka: Is it just me, or did I just hear Toph say Aang's cute?

Katara: Were you talking to me?

Aang: PUSHY PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: CUTE PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NICE PERSON!!!!!!!!!!! TWINKLE TOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIRHEAD!!!!! FANCY DANCER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aang: Well you're blind!!!

Toph: Gee, thanks for reminding me, cute person!!!

Aang:Will you stop calling me cute?! Though I can't argue with that...

Toph: Well, you just did!

Aang: Did I?! Sorry... (scoffs)

_**Me: Who's the review from?**_

_**flamma09: It's from... blindbandit!!!!**_

_**Me: Toph?! How could she send us a letter, she's just there. Plus, she's blind!!! Remember, blind!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Toph's "The" Blind Bandit. This one's blindbandit. Spaces and "The" 's make a big difference!!**_

_**Me: Just give me that!!! Ehem... "AHAHAHAHAHA! I love this! Yay for Zutara! They have a kid! Ha! This is really really really funny! I NEED more! Oh and can there be..." (stares wide eyed) TAANG?!**_

_**flamma09: SHE LIKES TAANG TOO!!!! YAY FOR TAANG!!!!! You know, blindbandit, that could be rearranged!!!!! (cracks knuckles and evilly looks at me)**_

_**Me: What's that look on your face-- are you--- no!!! Not that again!!! You al--**_

_**flamma09: (pushes me away from my dearly beloved chair and mic) HA!!! You thought I was going out there and make them-- in particular of Toph and Aang-- KISS EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!! HA!!!!!!!!!!! You guessed wrong!!!!!!!!! YOU--you-- ZIT!!!!!!!!! ON A BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, SISTER!!!!! DEARLY!!!!!!! AND GIVE ME--**_

_**flamma09: Round her up, guys!!! We don't want any disturbing things going on while I make these two... HAHAHAHAHA... a plan... (puts me in a closet and locks it up tightly)**_

_**Me: GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: Good!! You're here too!!!!**_

_**Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: They locked me up too... for no particular reason... I think it was because for that... I don't know... you?**_

_**Me: What about me? (looks weirdly at him)**_

_**Jeremy: I better not tell... (reminisces something about kissing me at sleep)**_

_**flamma09: Would you do two just shut up because--!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 1: NYA SHUT UP!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 2: NYA SHUT UP!!!**_

_**(Other Taang Lovers join in)**_

_**flamma09: Toph, Aang please go to the Confession Room...**_

_**Me: DEARLY!!!!!!**_

Toph: I'm not going to the Confession Room with that... that... Fancy Dancer!!

Aang: I'm no fancy dining.

_**flamma09: Well, you don't want to? ROUND 'EM UP, GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

(A lot of Taang Lovers step out of the door and smirks at the pair)

Aang: (puts on shocked face) WHERE'D YOU COME FROM???!!!!!

_**Taang Lover 3: From your shut mouth... I mean it's soooooooooo big and wide that we can all fit there!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 4: And make camp.**_

_**Taang Lover 5: I'V GOT THE BONFIRE!!!!!!!!!! (raises bruning bonfire)**_

Toph: I think this would be the time that we should... uh... you know. SCRAM!!!!!!!! (Toph and Aang runs wildly around the backyard, causing people's eyes on them. After which, bumps into each other and fall into the floor unconscious)

**Moments later...**

Aang: (wakes up) Uuh... (looks at Toph who is beside him and tied up with her and in the same rope and chair) why am I tied up with you? I mean among all the people I can be tied up with, you. I'd rather be tied up with Azula or Zuko!

Toph: So you mean you'd rather be burned up and be captured by the Fire Nation instead of me being tied up with you?!

Aang: I'd like that pretty much.

_**flamma09: (does evil laugh with matching horror music) Why, what do we have here? AN EXPERIMENT!!!! I-I mean a cute couple-- I mean... two mortals!!!**_

Toph: Mortals?! So you mean, you're not human?

_**flamma09: I'd rather consider myself as a piano playing, blood fearing vampire, but hey! Sure.**_

Aang: Can I be tied up with Azula instead? Or Zuko? Or Mai? Or Foaming Mouth Guy? Or any Fire Nation person besides from Iroh and Ty Lee? She creeps me out.

_**Me: (from the closet) NO!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: No time for changing for I shall do something for you... people... uh... yyyaa... that makes you something... with... weird expression?**_

Toph: So, is this something about the PDA rule or the Taang Lovers chanting Taang, taang, taang or about you calling us a cute and sweet couple or something that has to do about monkeys?

_**flamma09: Actually all of them... without the monkeys part...**_

_**Me: (from the closet) NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (kicks closet door open) WE'RE FREE!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: Why didn't you do that before?**_

_**Me: Uuuh... monkeys? (A Taang Lover sticks us in again in the closet)**_

_**Taang Lover 6: Next time you two get out, we'll make sure that both of you will be tied up to the same chain and the same chair with heads tied together with you kissing on the lips!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Wow... these Taang Lovers are great... maybe I should make a story... "Behind the Closet Door"... (maniac laughs)... that is all. Avast me' hardys!!! Aaarrrrrr!!!! **_

Toph: Hello, still tied up here, (gritting teeth) and the same ropes and chair... (starts chewing off rope)

Aang: I'm hating this...

_**flamma09: Hate all you want for I shall do something!!! Except for the monkeys part...**_

_**Me: (from the closet) NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quick, Jeremy, kick the door!!!**_

_**Jeremy: (kicks the door open) WE'RE FREEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 7: (knocks their heads together, making them kiss and ties their heads together and ties them in chains and kicks them in the door and locks it and puts in a sign "Do Not Disturb Or Else") That's what you get for being a couple!!**_

_**Me: (beneath the kiss) I'm hating this...**_

_**Jeremy: (beneath the kiss) I'm not...**_

_**Me: (rolls eyes)**_

_**flamma09: Okay, you are now, by the law of this house, are now...**_

Toph: (whispers) not free from PDA, not free from the PDA...

_**flamma09: Are now free from PDA!!!!!!!! And you'll have this baby. (wheels in a baby girl)**_

Toph: I don't want to be pregnant!!

Aang: (looks at baby) Aaw... look at this... wait, IT'S A GIRL!!!!!!!!! BUT I WANTED A BOY!!!!!!

_**flamma09: Sorry, the last boy was taken...**_

_**Taang Lover 8: (holding baby boy) Well, you better make the making out quick because this baby boy's getting hungry and I don't even know what to feed it with? Gerber or Ceralac?**_

_**Me: (from the closet) (beneath the kiss) We have a baby?!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: (beneath the kiss) Surprise?**_

_**Me: (glares at him) (beneath the kiss) I hate you...**_

_**flamma09: And... you'll kiss. Everyday, and since Katara and Zuko get one minute...**_

Toph: Please not a minute...

_**flamma09: Oh, it won't be a minute alright... because two minutes!!!! Avast 'me hardys!!!!**_

Aang: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: Complain again, Arrow head, and I'll make it five.**_

Aang: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: What did you just do?!**_

Aang: Sorry, I complained.

_**flamma09: ONE YEAR!!!!!!!!!!**_

Toph: Will you quit joking?!

_**flamma09: I wish I was but no.**_

Toph: You're lying...

_**flamma09: Man, why do you have to feel vibrations... fine. Three seconds, three measley seconds... three long measley seconds...**_

Aang: How long and measley?

_**flamma09: I'll demonstrate... One...**_

**One Hour Later...**

_**flamma09: ... two...**_

**Another Hour Later...**

_**flamma09: ...Three. See, it's not that long. Now, go kiss the bride or something...**_

Toph: We are not getting married!!!!!!

Aang: Man, why does the guy always have to do it.

_**flamma09: Why you expect a girl? And I'll make sure you kiss the bride... (cracks knuckles and chuckles evilly)**_

_**Taang Lovers: (cracks knuckles and chuckles evilly with flamma09)**_

_**flamma09: Seize them!!!!!!!!**_

**Several Bad Puns Later...**

(Toph and Aang are kissing each other unhappily with their heads tied just like me and Jeremy)

Toph: (mumbles something angrily beneath the kiss)

_**flamma09: One... two... what's comes after two?! START OVER!!!!!! One... was it three? START OVER!!!!!! What comes before two? AGAIN!!!!!!**_

**Three Hours Later and Thirty minutes before Eviction Night Starts...**

(Toph and Aang finally are released and gasping for air)

Aang: YOU TASTE LIKE DIRT!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: YOU TASTE LIKE MOMO!!!!!!!!

(Both go to separate bathrooms and puke)

_**flamma09: Ooh... that's nasty, don't 'cha think?**_

_**Taang Lovers: Oh yes! Very nasty and still cute...**_

_**Me: WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs for water after getting out of the closet)**_

_**flamma09: Did you get them out?**_

_**Taang Lover 8: Um... yeah.**_

_**flamma09: Why?**_

_**Taang Lover 9: She doesn't know what to feed the baby.**_

_**Jeremy: (steps out of the closet and is obviously heavenly relaxed) Aaah... that was nice...**_

**Outside the Confession Room...**

Azula: What's taking them soooooooooooooo long in the Confession Room!!!!

Ty Lee: I wish Sokka and I were in the Confession Room this long.

Azura: They must be kissing.

Taylour: EEEW!!!! I mean Zuko and Jet kissing me is far better than Toph and Aang kissing.

Zuko: What to feed the baby? Gerber or Ceralac? (holds two cans of baby food) Why not both? (puts both ingredients in the baby bowl and tastes it) Ooh... like ham... Christmas ham...

Jin: (to Katara) Is it me or is Zuko getting crazier by the minute after hearing Yuan his first ever word?

Katara: Must be you.

Jin: (scowls)

**At the Confession Room bathrooms...**

_**flamma09: Okay, guys. That's enough puking and gasping for air for one day. We still have that Eviction Night... guys? Guys? GET OUT OF THERE!!!!**_

_**Me: (pukes and gasps for air) Must... take out... Jeremy's... saliva...**_

_**Jeremy: Must... not... take out... gaia09's... saliva... can't... resist... stupidity!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: (drags Toph's and Aang's collars away) Man, you guys are like pukinator (pronounced as pyu-ki-ney-tor) or something.**_

Toph: YOU AGAIN?!

Aang: YOU AGAIN?!

(slaps each other and yelps out an "OW!" every after slap)

_**flamma09: Okay, guys, they're back from Confession Room bathrooms!!!**_

Sokka: You have bathrooms in there?! Why didn't you tell me?! I needed to go last time you asked me in there!!!! And I held it **real** bad!!!!!

Azura: Told you they were kissing!

Taylour: What makes you so sure? Have you tried it?

Azura: Acutally, no. I just heard that when two people are forced to kiss each other, they gasp and puke a lot after that. And it's nasty... and I heard puking and gasping for air sounds in the bathroom in the Confession Room.

Toph and Aang: STOP REMINDING US!!!!! (gets back to slapping each other)

_**flamma09: (drops them on the ground and leaves) Uh-oh. Where's their baby?!!! NO!!!!!!!!! BACK AT THE CONFESSION ROOM!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (runs in the Confession Room)**_

_**Jeremy: Look, we have another baby!!! And it's a girl!!!!**_

_**Me: (slaps forehead) That's not ours!!!! That's Toph and Aang's!!! Remember?**_

_**Jeremy: (shudders) They so don't make a great couple.**_

_**flamma09: Oh yes they do!!!**_

_**Taang Lovers: (stuffs them in the closet again with their heads tied to each other, making them kiss again)**_

_**Me: (from the closet) (beneath the kiss) Not again...**_

_**Jeremy: (beneath the kiss) YAY!!! DE JA VU!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: (spots the baby, gets it and runs it to the backyard) Here's your baby. Take care of it and yeah, youtwoaremarriedbyebye!!! (leaves quickly)**_

Aang and Toph: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iroh: Aaw... though it is a girl and isn't my relative. IT COULD BE A FAMILY FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: Here's the catch, baldie. You take it for the rest of your life and I'll get one second before I die.

Aang: So big numbers... so much time. What will Toph do with the baby one second before she dies?

Toph: I can't believe I'm married to a stupid guy who happens to be the Avatar. So stupid...

**Welcome one and all!! To the First Eviction Night!!!!!! With your hosts, flamma09 and Homer Simpson who didn't appear for the rest of the day because he was stuck in the bathroom. No, not because he used up all the toilet paper, but because he's head was stuck in the toilet bowl!**

_**flamma09: Welcome, guests and housemates. And Homer, I'm glad that you already got your head out.**_

_**Homer: It wasn't easy. (toilet seat is on his neck)**_

_**flamma09: Today, we will be sadly "kicking out" one of the housemates. (sarcastic) (sighs) I'm so happy about Sokka.**_

_**Homer: ...**_

_**flamma09: (nudges him on the shoulder)**_

_**Homer: Sorry, I'm hungry, and my head's wet. (whispers) Do you have any toilet paper?**_

_**Camera Man 2: LOOK HOMER!!!!!!!!!!! DONUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (waves donuts)**_

_**Homer: DONUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (chases after the donuts)**_

_**flamma09: Wait!!!!!!!! We still have a show!!!!!!! (chases after Homer)**_

_**Me: (sighs) Jeremy, illumnity06, take over.**_

_**illumnity06: Okay, Homer's out, chasing donuts and we'll take over.**_

_**Jeremy: Such a heavenly day... (still thinks about the closet incident)**_

_**illumnity06: Hoplessly, my friend here must've had the gaia09 obssession syndrome. So, first, our housemates will say their speeches. First, Azula of the Fire Nation! (claps)**_

Azula: (short slience) Bye. (leaves stage)

_**illumnity06: That was... er... touching? Next, Sokka of the Water Tribe!**_

Sokka: (clears throat and waits for the shrieks of eternal love to go down) Fellow Water Tribe men and women, I shall--

_**Jeremy: BORED!!!!!!!!! Next, Cabbage Man of the Earth Kingdom!**_

Cabbage Man: I WILL NEVER BE EVICTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Jeremy: (sniffles) That was touching... Okay, now, we will show the viewers the results without showing the housemates...**_

_**The Vote Table (according to the number of the save votes)**_

_**Sokka- 10 votes**_

_**Azula- 1 vote**_

_**Cabbage Man- 0 votes**_

_**Me: We'll be right back after the subliminal messages.**_

**(Soap, water, duck, shampoo and hillbilly girl) -the commercial**

_**Me: We are now back. Now, we will tell the housemates who will stay and leave. Jeremy, illumnity06...**_

_**illumnity06: Okay... without further ado, the housemates...**_

Jet: Should I be scared?

Taylour: No...

_**illumnity06: Hello, housemates.**_

Jet: Who are you?

_**illumnity06: I'm gaia09's friend. And I bet you know Jeremy by now...**_

_**Jeremy: (still in trance)**_

Toph: Don't show his face here again...

_**illumnity06: Azula, Sokka, Cabbage Man, I know this will be your first and last week here so... Azula, you'll stay.**_

Mai and Ty Lee: Wooo!!!!

_**Jeremy: Sokka, Cabbage Man... I'm sorry if I don't call you now because you will know be voted out. If I don't call the person... then he's out. Well, then... Sokka... you're in.**_

Sokka: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katara: (scowls)

_**Me: I'm sorry Cabbage Man, I guess they don't like you... you have one minute to get your bags and say goodbye to your housemates...**_

Cabbage Man: I can't believe I got evicted. (gets bags) I'm gonna miss you guys...

Sokka: Yeah, yeah, just go.

Cabbage Man: (leaves)

_**Me: Well, I guess that's all for one night... stay tuned to second week!!!! There will be new challenges, new things...**_

_**flamma09: MORE TAANG!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: (pushes her aside) Whatever. Now, goodnight, everybody!!!!!**_


	9. Day Eight: Taang Begins

**Day Eight**

_**flamma09: Ok. One...**_

_**Taang Lovers: Aang and Toph sitting on a tree, K - I - S - S - I - N - G!!!**_

_**flamma09: I didn't say go yet, oh well. KEEP IT GOING!!!!!!!!!! LOUDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Taang Lovers, flamma09 and me: AANG AND TOPH SITTTING ON A TREE, K - I - S - S - I - N - G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Aang: Not again...

Toph: Yeah, yeah, we all know, now quit it!!!!!!

_**flamma09: NOT QUITING!!!!!!!!!!!! LOUDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Sokka, Taang Lovers, flamma09 and me: AANG AND TOPH SITTING ON A TREE, K - I - S - S - I - N - G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**After some moments of intriguing gossips and chants about Taang...**

Jet: Where do babies come from?

Zuko: I don't know... it's either from trees or grass.

Ty Lee: What's the difference?

Zuko: Trees are scientifically taller than grass, or were those shrubs? Just remember that trees are the tall ones.

Mai: (holds a stick) You mean this is taller?

Zuko: HOW STUPID ARE YOU???!!!!!

Katara: And I thought that Sokka was the stupid one...

Zuko: STUPID?!!!!!

Katara: Let me explain... when two people love each other soooooooooooooo deeply, they go straight to a bed or something and---

Toph and Aang: NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T CONTINUE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taylour: Man, what's the problem with you two guys? Each other?

Toph: Actually, yes. We hate each other. Pretty much.

Azura: Don't you guys know that the more you hate the more you _LOVE_?

Aang: So you mean the more you love the more you hate, right?

Taylour: Nope.

Azula: (spits out the coffee that she was drinking at Mai and Ty Lee) AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, I LOVED ZUKO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taylour: You two are siblings. Not different people. And why wouldn't we all love Zuko, he's hot!!!!!!!

Mai: I agree!!!! (both sighs heavenly)

Ty Lee: Wow, I never knew that Mai has a soft side. She may have a pink aura like me!!!

_**Me: (lazily puts my feet on the desk while reading an encyclopedia) Wow, everybody knows my name...**_

_**flamma09: Don't you have to do a host thing?**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**flamma09: BLINDBANDIT AGREES WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!! MORE TAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (leans to hug me)**_

_**Me: Restraining order.**_

_**flamma09: Man... well, (looks at watch) TAANG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: You're gonna give juice right?!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: No... (looks at the studio kitchen) though we do have Tang juice. (gets pouch and waves it in the air) Want juice? Go get it!!!!!!!!!!!! (throws it to the closet)**_

_**Me: (stops in the tracks)**_

_**Jeremy: Hi...**_

_**Me: I'm not going to the closet!!!!!!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 9 & 10: (pushes me in the closet and locks it, leaving a "Do Not Disturb Or Else" sign)**_

_**flamma09: Thanks, nine and ten. Aang, Toph, please go to the Confession Room**_

_**Homer: (comes in scratching his butt) Can you butter my butt?**_

_**flamma09: Why, you want me to toast it too?**_

_**Homer: I'm going to the toilet... (goes to the bathroom) (splashes are heard) (from the bathroom) My head's stuck in the toilet again!!!!!!!**_

_**illumnity06: NO SASKK, TERASU!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (saskk and Terasu run around crazily) I'm going to the closet to find anything for bait. (opens closet and shuts it quickly) NOTHING TO SEE HERE!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: I said Aang and Toph please go to the confession room!!!!!!**_

Toph: Who's gonna make me?

Aang: Who's gonna make us?

Toph: Shut up. (pokes him hard on his forehead)

_**flamma09: Just go or else!!! (cracks knuckles)**_

Toph: Make me.

Aang: Make us.

Toph: Why do you always make me to us?! (pokes him on the head again)

Aang: Ow!!

Toph: Shut up.

_**flamma09: Oh yeah. TLC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Zuko: What's TLC?

Katara: Tender Loving Care.

_**flamma09: WRONG!!!!!!!!! It's Taang Lovers Commnunity!!!! **_

Katara: WHAT?!!!!! HOW COULD I BE WRONG?!!!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: I SAID TLC!!!!!!!!!!**_

(A large group of Taang Lovers march out with cool music)

Toph and Aang: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs crazily around the backyard and bumps into each other and falls unconsciously on the ground. Again)

(TLC go and drag them away)

Iroh: (in a British accent) Oh no!! Where are they taking the Avatar!!!!!!!!!! (drinks a cup of tea)

Zuko: Uncle, stop that.

**At the Confession Room...**

Toph: Great, tied with you again.

Aang: What's your problem with me?!!

Toph: Well let's enumerate... (ponders) EVERYTHING?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: Quit fighting you two love birds!!**_

Toph and Aang: We are not love birds!!!!!!!!!!!! (both turning beet red)

_**flamma09: Why are you both turning beet red? (short silence) Aw well, TAANG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Toph: Here comes the part of the day that I hate...

_**flamma09: Here comes the part of the day that--- I'm so happy for you two!!!! (cries tears of joy)**_

Aang: She's weird.

Toph: You said it.

**Outside...**

Sokka: Katara?

Katara: (looks to Sokka from Yuan)

Sokka: I'v got a bad feeling that Toph and Aang agreed with each other...

Katara: Whatever...

**Back at the Confession Room...**

**At the Closet...**

_**Me: I'm bored and I'm not kissing you again...**_

_**Jeremy: So, what do you want to do for fun?**_

_**Me: Draw...**_

_**Jeremy: What else?**_

_**Me: Draw more...**_

_**Jeremy: Is there anything else...?**_

_**Me: Uuh... draw?**_

_**Jeremy: Is that everything you've got?**_

_**Me: Yup. (looks at Jeremy who is about to talk) And if you lay one strand of hair on me, I'll kill you...**_

_**Jeremy: (takes one strand of his hair and lays it on my thigh)**_

_**Me: You're dead. (lunges on him)**_

**Outside the Closet...**

_**Taang Lover 11: There's a rampage going in the closet, you think we should get them out?**_

_**Taang Lover 12: Hmmm... nah.**_

_**flamma09: Okay, now kiss...**_

Aang: ARE YOU MAD?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO KISS HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: Who says you should?!!!

Aang: Whos says I will???!!!!!!!!!!

_**TLC: We says you should and will! (cracks knuckles)**_

_**Taang Lover 13: (whips rope) **_

Aang: Uuh... no need for the rope, we'll do it.

_**flamma09: Okay, take the rope out...**_

(Unties them)

Toph: HA!!!!! SUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!! (drags Aang by the head and heads for the door)

_**flamma09: TLC!!!!!!!!! UNITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: (from the closet) (beats the heck out of Jeremy) I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**TLC: (moves like the Kyoshi warriors and beats the heck out Toph and Aang)**_

**Please Stand By...**

**Commercial: TLC is a community of Taang Lovers who fight for justice and rights for all Taangists. It was formed by flamma09, the Head Mistress. (flamma09: I'M A TAANGIST!!!) And formed for all Taangists. They are kinda like the Kyoshi Warriors, only much better and stronger. Even stronger than Azula or Ozai even Aang, who happens to be the Avatar. HAHA!!!!! TLC IS VERY VAIN!!!!!!!!!! So if you're vain, and you're a Taangist and has a very bad nerve for Kataang, then join in!!!**

_**Back to the Show...**_

Toph: Great, this happens again. Gee, thanks, Twinkle Toes!!!

Aang: How's it supposed to be my fault.

_**Taang Lover 14: Yay!!! They're fighting again!!!! (others join in)**_

_**flamma09: Wait, (head counts **__**all**__** TLC's) Where's Taang Lover 8?**_

_**Taang Lover 8: Great, guys, I don't know what to feed your baby!!! Can you hurry it up there!!!! (opens door and stares wide eyed at them with one eye twitching insanely and with heavy breathing and quickly shuts the door) NOTHING TO SEE HERE!!!!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 7: What'd you see?**_

_**Taang Lover 8: (opens door)**_

_**Taang Lover 7: (stares wide eyed at them with one eye twitching insanely and with heavy breathing) CLOSE THE DOOR!!!!!! CLOSE THE DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 8: (closes the door)**_

_**flamma09: What happened!?!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 8: Y-y-your... your... (Taang Lover 7 slaps her on the back which makes her blurt out everything) YOURSISTERISMAKINGOUTWITHHERBESTFRIEND!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: (scoffs) Teenagers...**_

_**Taang Lover 8 & 7: (looks at her sternly)**_

_**flamma09: DON'T YOU DARE STARE LIKE THAT AT YOUR MISTRESS!!!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 8 & 7: Yes ma'am!!!**_

_**flamma09: Okay, NOW ON WITH THE KISS!!!!**_

Aang: Are you sure it's private?

_**flamma09: Uhh... yeah. (pushes a button)**_

**Oustide...**

(giant speakers start popping out in the perimeter of the backyard and a large plasma TV screen comes down)

Sokka: Hey look!!!! Big stereos and a plasma TV screen!!!!!!!!!!

Katara: We can see that...

**Scenes from the Confession Room...**

Everybody: (claps)

Sokka: POPCORN!!!!!!!!

Popcorn Man: That costs five dollars man!!!!!

**Back at the Confession Room...**

_**flamma09: Now, kiss... or else... (cracks knuckles)**_

Aang: You're really sure it's private?!

_**flamma09: Yeah!!!**_

Aang: Toph?

Toph: Yup.

Aang: (holds her by the waist)

Toph: You have three seconds to let go of me, or else I'll choke you to death.

Aang: You don't even know where my neck is!!

Toph: Oh sure I do!! (holds him on the neck and leans closer)

Aang: (turns to beet red and closes eyes)

_**flamma09: (whispers) This is it...**_

**Outside...**

Mai: This is going to be gross.

Ty Lee: This is going to be sweet!!!

Katara: Never knew that Aang and Toph were together.

Azura: (stares at the TV excitedly)

Taylour: This is going to be gross, good thing I'm ready to run into the bathroom...

Jet: Aang and Toph... hmm... doesn't ring a bell...

Zuko: I am going to puke... (covers Yuan's eyes)

Yuan: (laughs)

Azula: I'm with you there.

Iroh: Love is brightest in the dark...

Foaming Mouth Guy: (sings like James Morrison) _You wanna stay with me in the morning... you wan-- _(foams mouth and faints) _-You Give Me Something by James Morrison_

Sokka: Eee... (draws an imaginary heart centering Toph and Aang)

**Back at The Confession Room...**

(Background music starts playing: You Give Me Something by James Morrison)

Toph: (smirks and starts to strangle Aang) Told you I know where it is even though I am blind.

(Music is still going on while Toph strangles Aang)

_**flamma09: Great, why did I spend all my money for the CD when Toph's just going to strangle Aang...hmm...maybe later when they really are going to kiss... (thinks evilly)**_

Aang: (lets go of her waist) (tried to speak) Y-yes!!!! There!!! I let go!!!!! Now l-let go of me!!!

Toph: (doesn't let go)

**Outside...**

Everybody: Ooh... that's bad...

**Back at The Confession Room...**

Aang: W-why aren't y-you l-letting g-go??!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: I kinda like it this way and it is way better than kissing...

**Outside...**

Azula: YEAH!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!! STRANGLE HIM GOOD!!!!!!!!!!! KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOHH YEAH!!!!! STRANGLE THE AVATAR!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!! (everybody looks at Azula weirdly while she hoots)

Zuko: (covers Yuan's eyes and puts cotton in his ears)

Yuan: (laughs)

**Back at The Confession Room...**

_**flamma09: You can let go now...**_

Toph: Why should I?!!

_**flamma09: You'll kill him!!!!!**_

Toph: I kinda like him that way!!!

_**flamma09: TLC!!!!!!!!!!**_

(Bunch of TLC's come and separate them)

**Several Really Bad Puns later... about seven...**

(Toph's and Aang's heads are tied together, making them kiss)

Toph: (beneath the kiss) I can't believe those fans really did this...

Aang: (beneath the kiss) I kinda like you strangling me a while ago than this...

_**flamma09: One missisippi... two missisippi... three missisippi... okay guys, free them now... guys?**_

_**Taang Lover 15: Aaw... get the media!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: I'll put on a new CD!!!! (puts in a new one and plays Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton)**_

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

Toph: (turns beet red) (whispers beneath the kiss) You know, I-I hate to admit it but I'm... kinda liking this...

Aang: (turns beet red and whispers beneath kiss) Yeah... me too... when you're getting used to this...

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_**flamma09: Aaw... they're finally liking each other... this is a miracle!!!!! Alleluia!!!!**_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

Toph: (puts arms around neck)

Aang: (puts hands at waist)

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_**flamma09: Guys, they're finally liking each other... untie them!!!! (Taang Lovers looked with awe at the pair after untieing them)**_

**Outside...**

Azula, Zuko, Mai and Taylour: (suddenly go to the bathroom, puking)

Sokka: Eeee... (makes squiglly in the air at the pair it rhymes!!!)

Katara: Stop that...

Azura: Wow, I guess they really are together...

Iroh: Love is brightest in the dark...

Ty Lee: I wish Sokka and I were like that...

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't..._

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_**Me: (from the closet) Hmm... I never knew you'd counter my attack with a kiss... weird...**_

_**Jeremy: I've always been meaning to do that...**_

_**Me: Pervert!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: What did I do now????!!!**_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight- Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton  
_

_**(a plasma TV screen appears inside the closet)**_

_**Jeremy: Look!!!! (points at the TV screen)**_

_**Me: I never thought that we had that in there...**_

_**flamma09: MY TAANG BASED DREAMS!!!!! IT'S COMING TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cries happily)**_

_**Taang Lover 1: Mistress...?**_

_**flamma09: THEY'RE COMING TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRY HAPPILY WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**TLC: (cries with her)**_

_**Taang Lover 2: I love you mistress... after all our hard work... is it really paying off?**_

_**Taang Lover 3: DUH!!!!! Yeah it is!!!! Can't you see, boobhead?!!**_

_**Me: (still from the closet) Well, this is kinda worth watching. Stay tuned to the next day, where we torture Zutara instead of Taang. And some next days, we will ship Tokka...**_

_**flamma09: But will there still be Taang? Right?**_

_**Me: Dunno. (smiles evilly)**_

_**Jeremy: I kinda like her also when she smiles evilly...**_

_**Me: Can you get me outta here?**_

_**flamma09: (twirls keys on one finger) Nope... not unless we put more Taang... in the next week, and the next week and the next week... and so on so forth...**_

_**Jeremy: (is about to say something)**_

_**Me: We will not kiss again...**_

_**Jeremy: Aaaw...**_


	10. Day Nine: Unlucky

**Day Nine**

_**Me: flamma09!!!! I'm still in the closet with this pervert!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: What?!**_

_**Me: And he shrieks like a girl!!!!!! SISTER DEAR!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Nya shut up!!! I'm trying to sleep here!!! (back to sleep) (mumbling while sleeping) Nng... Taang... last night... big stereos... plasma TV... (snores)... tieing heads... more Taang... Thousand Miles... Taang based dreams... coming true...**_

_**TLC: Tokka...**_

_**flamma09: (to TLC) Cheer for Taang, dunderheads... Taang... taang... taang... not Tokka... I hate Kataang... no Kataang...**_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am -Iris by Goo Goo Dolls_

_**flamma09: (wakes up suddenly) AAAH!!!! I'm awake and alive!!!!! KATAANG!!!!! GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!! (wakes up the TLC) What happened last night?**_

_**Taang Lover 16: You know... Thousand Miles... Taang based dreams coming true... Vanessa Carlton??**_

_**flamma09: Oh yeah. **__**Time to wake up the housemates... (puts in a CD)**_

_I've become so numb - Numb by Linkin Park_

_**flamma09: WHA!!! WRONG CD!!!!!**_

Sokka: My leg is numb...

_**flamma09: (puts another CD)**_

_What I've Done_

_I'll face myself- What I've Done by Linkin Park_

_**flamma09: AAAHH!!!! Still wrong CD!!! I think the CD's here are all Linkin Park. (picks a CD and puts it)**_

_We'll carry on, We'll carry on_

_And though you're all dead and gone believe me- Welcome to The Black Parade by MCR_

_**flamma09: Another wrong CD!!!!**_

_**Me: Now will you let me out...?**_

_**flamma09: Nope, I promise I'll wake up the housemates as quietly as possible...**_

_In a Land of Make Believe_

_That don't believe in me- Jesus of Subrbia of Green Day_

_**flamma09: Another wrong CD!!!!**_

_**Me: Now will you please let me out?**_

_**flamma09: No... (puts on another CD)**_

_This ain't a scene, -This Ain't A Scene by Fall Out Boy_

_**flamma09: GET THE CD OUT BEFORE IT SAYS A BAD WORD!!!! (takes the CD out) I hate this day...**_

_**Jeremy: Is it me or are we going rock today?**_

_**Me: Must be you... (sniffs) and your smell... are you wearing Axe?!**_

_**Jeremy: (turns red) I AM NOT!!!!**_

_**flamma09: There we go! (puts in a CD)**_

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I did_

_Yesterday"- I Don't Love You by MCR_

_**flamma09: Aw not again!!!! (puts out CD and looks at the CD rack sternly) I hate you... (points at them) I'll get from my CD collection... (takes out a box with "flamma09's CD collection" sign on it) Let's see... rock, rock, rock, rock, rock... nah... rock, rock, rock, rock. I'll just get from my old collection. Rock, rock, rock. Man, don't I have anything but rock?!! No wonder they call me goth. I'll just download... (leaves)**_

**1.05 seconds later...**

_**flamma09: I'm done downloading!!!!! (waves USB disk in the air) (puts USB disk in)**_

_Here I am_

_Once Again, _

_I'm torn into pieces... -Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarckson_

_**flamma09: That's better, though it is kinda rock...**_

Toph: Uuung... what happened last night? (spots Aang at the other side of the tent and wakes him up) Hey Aang...?

Aang: Ung... flying boars...

Toph: Aang, wake up. What happened last night? I couldn't feel clearly back then.

Aang: Last thing I remembered we were... uh...

Toph: We were what, twinkle toes??!!! What?!! What??!!! Huh??!!! HUH??!!! (poking his nose furiously)

Aang: You're hurting my nose...

Toph: Just spill it!!!

Aang: We were... (liquid starts running under Aang)

Toph: What was that? Why is everything so wet??

Aang: That was my glass of water, sorry. Where was I? We were...

Toph: JUST SPILL IT!!!!!

Aang: Okay, we were-- (takes heavy breaths and Sokka enters and slaps Aang on the back and leaves) WEWEREKISSINGATTHECONFESSIONROOMLASTNIGHT!!!!!

Toph: (short silence)AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! You're joking right?

Aang: (shakes head slowly)

Toph: (face turns to a scowl) YOU KISSED ME?!!!!!!MAN I HATE YOU TWINKLE TOES!!!!!!

Aang: Actually, at first, they tied our heads together, then this music turns on from out of the blue and then you said--- here comes the fluffy part I better not tell. Probably, you remember it by now?

Toph:(starts getting angrier by the millisecond)

Aang: I'm in big trouble, right?

Toph: Big time.

Aang: Should I run?

Toph: Oh yeah!

Aang: Then now I think I should...RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: (starts chasing Aang) GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!

Aang:(runs toward the Studio) GUYS HELP ME!!!!! TO-- (flamma09 jumps from the staircase and freezes in the air and looks at Aang while I was about to take another bite from my pretzel) --so that's what you people look like...

_**illumnity06: (comes in with saskk and Terasu and holding a pretzel. She drops the pretzel and stares at Aang) Y-y-y... you're bald!!!!!**_

Aang: saskk's a girl?!!!! I thought she was a boy!!!

_**flamma09: Okay... we all know now that saskk's a girl...**_

Aang: Wait, everybody's a girl??!!!! ALL THE HOSTS ARE...G-G-G-GIRLS???!!!!!!! (stands in shock)

_**Me: Well, except for that fanboy of mine which weirdly happens to be my best friend and Homer Simpson...**_

Aang: You (points to flamma09 who is still in the air) Are you an airbender?

_**flamma09: Why'd you asked? (Aang points to the ground and flamma09 looks down at the ground) Uh-oh. (crashes onto the ground) Ow...**_

_**Me: You've been having a bad day lately... I like it...**_

Aang: I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL EVERYBODY!!!!!!

_**Me: (stands up lazily and starts a chainsaw) Tell everybody and you're dead. For real...**_

Aang: (gulps)

_**Me: Actually, I think I may be brutal... (throws away chainsaw as Aang looks relieved while everybody stares at shock)**_

_**flamma09: (chainsaw cuts three fourths of the pretzel that was about to be eaten by her) My pretzel!!**_

_**Me: (cracks knuckles and twirls head around, making crackling sounds) But no one says that I can too brutal, or more than brutal... (smirks evilly at Aang) so, I'm deciding to take you in my own bare hands if you're going to tell everybody!!!**_

Aang: I'll shut up... now... Toph's--

_**Me: In the closet... (points to the closet while Aang runs to it)**_

_**flamma09: I can't believe you just did something that's out of your nature... helping people...**_

Toph: (barges in) WHE---

_**Me: In the closet (points to the same closet that Aang is hiding in while Toph runs to the closet)**_

_**flamma09: Or maybe not... I'll get my pretzel... (goes back to the table and sees Terasu eating it) MY PRETZEL!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Who's out of nature now? (goes lazily to the business table, sits, puts feet on the table and gets mic) (cracks knuckles) Let's do some torturing...**_

_**flamma09: Uh... Toph's beating the heck out of Aang. Don't you think we should stop them?**_

_**Me: No. I bet they're making out or something...**_

_**flamma09: How should you know? Let's make a bet, you owe me fifteen dollars when I open the door and sees them **__**not**__** making out. I'll owe you fifteen dollars, though I don't have any, (counts pocket money), wait I have, I owe fifteen dollars when I open the door and see what maybe I could see.**_

_**Me: (lazily) Just check...**_

_**flamma09: (opens door and sees them) HWOWMYGOSH!!!!!!! (closes quickly) (faints and raises arm to reveal fifteen dollars)**_

_**Me: I'll be taking that!!! (swipes money) Five, ten, hundred, hundred fifteen dollars!!! Enough to buy that new--- never mind...**_

_**flamma09: HWHAT!!!!!**_

_**Me: You're just getting unluckier and unluckier by the second... ZUTARA TORTURE TIME!!!!!!!!**_

Zuko: I am not changing his diapers!!!!

Katara: Oh yeah!!! I changed it last time so change it now!!!!

Zuko: Who's gonna make me??!!!

_**Me: Zuko... please go to the Confession Room...**_

Zuko: (sighs happily) Saved by the bell...

_**Me: ...with Katara.**_

Zuko and Katara: WHAT???!!!!!!

_**Me: Don't like to? Well, I'm not gonna make ya!!**_

Zuko and Katara: You won't?

_**Me: Of course I won't... but they will. ZUTARIANS!!!!! SEIZE THEM!!!!!!**_

Zuko and Katara: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (is about to run but instead bumps each other and knocks them both out)

_**Me: Okay, bring them in... (Zutarians drag them both away)**_

_**flamma09: How do you control the Zutarians?**_

_**Me: I guess that's in me... (shrugs off lazily)**_

_**flamma09: I hate you...**_

_**Me: You know you should.**_

Katara: (wakes up to see Zuko tied to her) WHAT THE---?!!!! I'M TIED UP TO YOU????!!!!

Zuko: YOU'RE TIED UP TO ME???!!!!!!

Katara: Okay, we better stop doing that...

_**Me: I guess you've been taking care of Yuan... I just wish Toph and Aang would too.**_

Zuko: The blind girl and the Avatar has a child?!!!!

_**Me: Why would I be telling you that when I know they have one??**_

Katara: I'm sorry about **Zuko** here, can you set us free now?

_**Me: Nope.**_

Katara: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! You're joking right?

_**Me: I wish I was but I'm not.**_

Toph: (barges out of the closet) SHE'S NOT LYING!!!!!! (goes back in)

_**Me: Well, that was awkward...**_

Katara: What's Toph doing in the studio closet?

_**Me: You don't wanna know... besides it's a long one...**_

Katara: Please... (puppy dog pouts)

_**Me: I wish I could tell you that I'm perfectly falling for it but two statements... one, I'm immune to it and two... I'M A GIRL!!!!!**_

Katara: Oh, thought you were a guy...

_**Me: (flames with anger and starts firebending)**_

_**flamma09: Sister dear...**_

_**Me: (deep and scary voice) Get away...**_

_**flamma09: (backs away slowly) (gulps) Here she comes... (covers eyes) She's gonna take her anger out on me... I better defend myself!!!! (starts doing gestures of earthbending but nothing happens) Oh yeah, right, I'm not a earthbender... (gets burned) Ow, what'd you do that for?! (starts to get raging mad by the millisecond and starts to earthbend)**_

_**Me: (snaps out) What'd you do that for?!! (starts to get even more raging mad and starts to bend all four elements)**_

_**flamma09: (backs away) Uh-oh. Y-you do know you're destroying the place...**_

Toph and Aang: (gets out of the closet in the middle of the fight)

Aang: WHAT??!!!! SHE CAN BEND ALL FOUR ELEMENTS WHILE I CAN ONLY BEND THREE??!!!!!!

_**Me: (snaps out and looks at flamma09 who is now severely burned) Uuh... (passes out)**_

_**Jeremy: SHE PASSED AWAY!!!!!!**_

_**illumnity06: No you dunderhead!!!! She passed **__**out**__** not passed away...**_

_**Jeremy: (while illumnity06 is blabbering, he already takes me only to the hospital)**_

_**illumnity06: YOU FORGOT SOMEONE!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: (doesn't listen)**_

_**flamma09: (starts to wake up)**_

Toph: Oh no, she's gaining back her consciousness, we better get out... (grabs Aang's hand)

Aang: Toph, y-you're holding my hand...

Toph: Why, you want to push your way out?!!!

Aang: Fine... (follows Toph)

**Due to some medical and mental problems of the host and co-hosts, we will be cutting the show for now... so stay in the next chapter...**

_**Homer: (from the bathroom) Can somebody please get me out...**_

Zuko: Can somebody please untie us?

Katara: Face it, we're stuck...

Zuko: (whimpers)


	11. Day Ten: Avabloopers

**Day Ten: A Special Episode!!!**

_**Me: (walks past eengk!, my older sister and **__**not**__** flamma09)**_

_**eengk!: **__Nothing in this world can stop us tonight... I can do what she can do, so much better..._

_**Me: Why are you singing "Nothing in This World" when I thought you hated it?**_

_**eengk!: I don't know... maybe I hate it?**_

_**Me: (gives her a weird look and shudders. Then leaves eengk! who is now singing "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" version by Sara Paxton and walks by flamma09)**_

_**flamma09: (snickers)**_

_**Me: What's with the snicker?**_

_**flamma09: (snickers) Someone called you a nutcase...**_

_**Me: You're point is?**_

_**flamma09: N - U - T... uh... N - U - T... what comes after N - U - T?**_

_**Me: ... C - A - S- E?**_

_**flamma09: Wow, you're good.**_

_**Me: What is your point exactly?!**_

_**flamma09: Someone actually had the nerve to call you a "nutcase"... man, they don't know what they're in for... (snickers)**_

_**Me: (puts hand harshly on flamma09's head) What do you mean...?**_

_**flamma09: That they should fear you... don't you like that?**_

_**Me: You're trying to scare the viewers... I hate you... let me explain briefly... when one person is up, people try to pull that person down so they could be on top again... life is like that... you should understand...**_

_**flamma09: Where'd you pick that up?**_

_**Me: (hides a red book) I just made that up... (the book falls)**_

_**flamma09: "Inspirational and Wisdom Phrases"?!! Where'd you get that?**_

_**Me: From eengk!.**_

_**flamma09: No wonder she's been speaking like Mozart lately...**_

_**Me: I thought that Mozart was an entreprenuer...?**_

_**flamma09: Thought that he was a teacher?**_

_**eengk!: (slaps forehead) No you dundies!!!**_

_**flamma09: You mean undies, right?**_

_**eengk!: Mozart... is a musician... there...**_

_**Me: You still mean undies, right?**_

_**eengk!: I'm leaving...**_

_**Me: Me also...**_

_**flamma09: (catches up with me) Wait, I know what will cheer your "nutcase" moment!!!**_

_**Me: I said I'm not caring about it!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Let's play the "Avabloopers"!!!!**_

_**Me: Wait, no, we're saving that for the e--**_

_**flamma09: (inserts the tape in the VHS)**_

_Intro..._

_Introduction of the Avatar: Reality TV take one..._

_Me: Welcome one... two, three--twleve contestants!!!!_

_director: Cut!! That's "Welcome one and all..."_

_Introduction of the Avatar: Reality TV take two..._

_Me: Katara... the Avatar's... I can't read this... it has a smudge!!_

_flamma09: (whispers loudly) the Avatar's mortal enemy..._

_Me: I get it now... Katara the Avatar's mortal enemy!_

_flamma09: WOOHOO!!!! MORTAL ENEMY!!!!!_

_Katara: HWHAT?!!!! (starts chasing me)_

_director: CUT!!!! Get those two back!!!!_

_Introduction of the Avatar: Reality TV take three..._

_Me: Sokka, Katara's older sister..._

_Everybody but Sokka: (snickers)_

_Me: What's the snickering..._

_Toph: (starts to roll on the ground while laughing insanely and pointing to Sokka) Sokka's gay!!!!_

_Sokka: GET BACK HERE!!!!!! (starts chasing me)_

_Me: AAAHHH!!!!_

_director: CUT!!!! GET THOSE TWO BACK AGAIN!!!!!_

_Introduction of the Avatar: Reality TV take four..._

_Me: Toph Bei Fong, the Avatar's... there's a smudge again!_

_flamma09: (whispers loudly) The Avatar's __girlfriend_

_Me: Toph Bei Fong, the Avatar's Girlfriend!_

_Toph and Aang: HWHAT??!!!!! (starts chasing me agian)_

_flamma09: WAIT!!!!! TAANG!!!!!! I NEED THIS!!!!! (gets a video camera and starts running after them) COME BACK!!!!!_

_director: CUT!!!!!! GET THOSE FOUR BACK!!!!!!_

_**Me: (glares at flamma09) So you did this...**_

_**flamma09: (shrugs) It wasn't your lucky day you know...**_

_Day One: The Giver take one..._

_Katara: Sokka, you've been reading that chapter three again and again!_

_Sokka: I like this chapter!!!_

_Katara: Really, what'd you like about it anyway?_

_Sokka: I like Jonas' dream. That's all._

_Katara: Hate Jonas' dream or else... (fire at fingertips)_

_director: CUT!!!!! No firebending here, and plus, you're not a firebender!_

_Katara: I'm not?_

_Day One; Mai at the Confession Room take sixty seven..._

_Me: So you're smarter than the host now, eh?!!!!! You're not the host!!!! I AM!!!!!!_

_Mai: (leaves the Confession Room, shrieking)_

_director: CUT!!!!! You're not supposed to scream and run off like a girl..._

_Mai: I am a girl!!!!!_

_Day One: The Shipping Poll take ten..._

_(Toph is in the middle of Sokka and Aang)_

_Me: Tokka..._

_Toph: (turns head towards Aang with eyes closed)_

_Me: Taang..._

_Toph: (turns head to Sokka with eyes closed)_

_Me: Did I mention that there was Tokka?_

_Toph: (looks up with eyes closed)_

_director: CUT!!!!! We'll change that scene!!!! This sucks!!!_

_Me: WHAT??!!!!_

_Please Stand by..._

_Day One: Cabbages take thirty..._

_Aang: Why don't you just fail his cabbages...?_

_Katara: Don't you mean steal?_

_Aang: Sorry..._

_director: CUT!!!!!_

_**flamma09: I like the Shipping Poll part...**_

_Day Two: Minions take one..._

_flamma09: They call me pretty. Watch. Minions. (hears nothing) Minions?!!_

_Minions: We're in the bathroom!!!_

_director: CUT!!!!_

_Day Two: Taylour at the Confession Room take six..._

_Me: Taylour..._

_Taylour: Yes..._

_Me: You must know by now that I AM SO DARNED CRAZY!!!!!! (crashes are heard)_

_saskk: Hi..._

_Taylour: Running off her desires?_

_saskk: Yup... (joins in)_

_Terasu: (sings badly at the mic)_

_director: CUT!!!! (to the editor) We're gonna cut that part, we don't want to scare the viewers..._

_Day Two: Aang and The Heavy and Light take one..._

_Sokka: I bet that you can't open that door..._

_Aang: (opens door)_

_Sokka: Well, I bet you can't lift those barbells..._

_Aang: (lifts barbells)_

_Sokka: Well, how about that sponge? You can't lift it can you?!_

_Aang: (lifts sponge)_

_director: CUT!!!!! You're supposed to not lift anything except the barbells!!_

_**flamma09: Aang's that strong?**_

_**Me: I did that?**_

_**eengk!: Mai's a scaredy cat?**_

_**flamma09: Wait, there's more!!!**_

_**The Never Before Seen Scenes of the Avatar: Reality TV**_

_At Home..._

_flamma09: (spots a guitar, gets it and plays "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" the original version)_

_Camera Man: I never knew she was an emo..._

_flamma09: HEY!!!!!_

_At Home..._

_Me: (plays "Music Box Dancer" happily on the piano)_

_Camera Man: I never knew you could play the piano... or be happy..._

_Me: HEY!!!!!!!_

_At The House..._

_Aang: I don't know what makes Azula's lips red?_

_Sokka: I've seen Katara put this stick on her lips, which is colored..._

_Aang: You mean sticklip? (holds a lipstick)_

_Sokka: Yeah, that one..._

_Aang: (puts lipstick on) So how I do look?_

_Sokka: Not your color, exactly..._

_Aang: (puts on a black lipstick) How about this..._

_Sokka: Too gothic... maybe that's Toph's._

_Aang: Toph doesn't wear sticklip... she's blind..._

_Toph: (passes by Aang and Sokka and swipes __her__ black lipsitck) Give me that..._

_Sokka: HAH!!!! Told 'ya!!!_

_Aang: (wears an orange lipstick) How about this?_

_Sokka: Hmm... almost there, but not yet..._

_Aang: (gets a lipstick and puts on a color of his lips, which makes it look like that he's wearing nothing) How about this..._

_Sokka: PERFECT!!!!!_

_Aang: I feel it doesn't look right... (puts on a color black) How about this?_

_Sokka: PERFECT AGAIN!!!! Wait, I thought Toph got her sticklip..._

_Make-up artists: HEY!!!!! THAT'S THE LOST EYELINER!!!!!!_

_Aang: What eyeliner?_

_Sokka: Maybe the one that you're holding..._

_Aang: This one?!!!_

_Make-up artists: YEAH!!!!! THAT ONE!!!!!!!_

_Aang and Sokka: Uh-oh!!!!! (Sokka grabs Aang's hand to run but the angry Make-up artists run past them and gets the eyeliner)_

_Make-up artists: You'll pay for this..._

_Backstage..._

_flamma09: (to Toph) You wear black lipstick?_

_Toph: (raises black lipstick)_

_flamma09: (gets her black lipstick) A match!!!_

_Backstage..._

_Me: (doodles with Sokka) Do you think that my Appa's good? (raises her ugly Appa sketch)_

_Sokka: Nice... (holds up his) How about mine?_

_Me: WOW!!!! (my ugly sketch is the same with Sokka's ugly sketch)_

_**flamma09: You were doodling with Sokka?**_

_**Me: You were with Toph and both of you have the same black lipstick?!**_

_**flamma09: (raises her black lipstick and Toph's black lipstick)**_

_**eengk!: The video never lies...**_

_**Me: Can I end it?**_

_**flamma09 and eengk!: Just go do it...**_

_**Me: Okay, so how was that? Hope that did well, stay tuned for more Avabloopers!!! Maybe two to three chapters, and no eviction night...**_

_**flamma09: Aaw... I want Foamy to get out...**_

_**Me: Hmm... I don't feel like to... plus, the Avabloopers are fun!!!! Good night!!!!**_


	12. Day Eleven: Avabloopers II

**Day Eleven: Avabloopers II**

_**flamma09: (passes by me)**_

_**Me: **__I'd never thought, I'd die alone. I laughed te loudest who'd have known. I trace---_

_**flamma09: I hate that song...**_

_**Me: Then, don't listen to me**_

_**flamma09: My tummy hurts.**_

_**Me: (takes out earphones) What about your tush? (puts back earphones)**_

_**flamma09: I said tummy not tush...**_

_**Me: I remember the last time your tummy hurt... something scary happened after that...**_

_**flamma09: You mean tellus09?**_

_**Me: What? Tidies or tights?**_

_**flamma09: You don't listen, do you?**_

_**Me: What? I take Listerine everyday!**_

_**flamma09: You should clean your ears.**_

_**Me: What? Beer? We don't have any beer?**_

_**flamma09: (winces in pain) Oh great, he's coming...**_

_**Me: Hmm... whatever...**_

_**tellus09: (comes out) TELLUS IS BACK AND STILL HOT BABY!!!!!**_

_**Me: Hot?**_

_**tellus09: So, we're still going out right?**_

_**Me: Well, kinda...**_

_**tellus09: Oh yeah!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! (rips off shirt) I challenge you to an Agni Kai!!!**_

_**Me: I didn't know you can firebend, because if you did, I'd totally date you...**_

_**Jeremy: Well... the thing is...**_

_**Me: You're not a firebender, are you?**_

_**Jeremy: (shakes head) But--**_

_**Me: (leaves Jeremy) But nothing because you're gonna lose to a hot guy. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! You're dead.**_

_**tellus09: This shouldn't take long... (cracks knuckles)**_

_**Jeremy: (throws pebbles at him) Take that!!!! And that!!!! Oh yeah, you'd like a handful of this!!!! And this!!!!**_

_**tellus09: (brushes clothes) Is that all you got? 'Coz, you're dirting up my clothes, dude...**_

_**flamma09: (comes back and catches every pebble that is thrown to her) Ooh!!! Pebbles! Pebbles!!! Pebbles!!!!! Uh-oh, my time is up.**_

_**tellus09: (comes back) My turn. (fire lights at the end of his index finger and shoots it at him)**_

_**Jeremy: (hit at the right foot) I'M ON FIRE!!!!!! FIRE!!!!!! FIRE!!!!! (plays dead) I'm dead.**_

_**tellus09: So, let's go. (holds out his hand)**_

_**Me: Hmm... nah, I'm gonna watch some bloopers.**_

_**eengk!: Who are you and what have you done to my little sister?!!**_

_**tellus09: Which sister, they're both your little sisters, which one?**_

_**eengk!: The other one!!!**_

_**tellus09: You mean her? (points at me)**_

_**Me: (punches his hand) POINTING IS RUDE!!!!!!**_

_**tellus09: Ow...**_

_**eengk!: No, no, no!!!! The other one!!!**_

_**tellus09: She's my alter ego...**_

_**eengk!: flamma09's alter ego is a hot sixteen year old guy when she's just a ten year old girl?!!!!**_

**Outside...**

Sokka: I've got a feeling that that flamma09's a ten year old...

Katara: You and your stupid instincs...

Sokka: STUPID?!!!!

Toph: Instincs?

**Back in the Studio...**

_**tellus09: See, I'm hot... (flirtatiously smiles at me)**_

_**Me: (covers his face) Get your stupid face out of here...**_

_**tellus09: Wait, you wanna go out?**_

_**Me: You asked me that a while ago, but hey, sure.**_

_**Jeremy: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!!!!!!!! I challenge you to an Earth Rumble!!!**_

_**Me: If you can't bend fire, then you must be an earthbender?**_

_**Jeremy: The thing is...**_

_**Me: I hate you... the Earth Rumble stadium is just around that corner to the right...**_

_**Jeremy & tellus09: (goes to the stadium)**_

_**tellus09: I never knew that the stadium is this small... I'll let flamma09 take care of this... you can come out now!!**_

_**flamma09: (comes back) Look at the pebbles I got!! I'm gonna fight you?**_

_**Jeremy: I'm gonna fight ten year old girl?! Okay, guys, stop joking, let the real battle begin...**_

_**flamma09: This is the real battle, you can go first... if you dare... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Okay, go.**_

_**Jeremy: If you want to. I'll just go easy on you. (throws a pebble towards her)**_

_**flamma09: (stops the pebble) Time's up! (gets pebble and swings it around like in baseball)**_

_**Jeremy: Are we going baseball? (gets hit by a pebble) I'm dead again.**_

_**flamma09: Okay, you can go now...**_

_**tellus09: (comes back) Dude, you're weak... (kicks the body)**_

_**Jeremy: Ow... people please stop.**_

_**tellus09: So, still going out with me?**_

_**Me: To the bloopers.**_

_**tellus09: This is going to be boring... flamma09.**_

_**flamma09: (comes back) WEEEE!!!!! Can I have a cookie?**_

_**Me: No. Too bad tellus is going to miss this moment with me... to the bloopers...**_

_**flamma09: Wait, can I at least have a cookie?**_

_**Me: Nope. To the--**_

_**tellus09: Wait, I decided that I come back...**_

_**Me: You said you get bored with these... so scram...**_

_**tellus09: Call me...**_

_**Me: I won't...**_

_**tellus09: Can you at least call me...**_

_**Me: Look, you're starting to become my sister...**_

_**tellus09: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECOOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: To the bloopers...**_

_Day Three: Azula's Farting Words... take one..._

_Iroh: (snores)_

_Zuko: Uncle... keep it down... I'm dreaming about me and Katara... without Azula and her fiendish friends that is._

_Azula and Company:FIENDISH??!!!!!!_

_Azula: Why you toot toot toot toot toot!!!!!_

_Jet: Eew... Azula, are you farting?_

_Azula: No you toot toot toot toot!!!_

_Sokka: Eew, Azula, not again!!_

_Ty Lee: (snickers) Farting..._

_Azula: What did you say you toot toot toot toot?!!!!_

_Cabbage Man: Oh dear, please stop farting on my cabbages!!!_

_Azula: I AM NOT FASTING!!!!!_

_Sokka: Fasting? Whoever told you about fasting! We're talking about you, saying fart like things, and us, boys, teasing you because you were farting and all._

_Azula: I WAS NOT FAS-- I MEAN-- (really farts)_

_Boys: (laughs)_

_director: Cut..._

_Azula: Can I go to the bathroom..._

_Boys: AZULA'S A FARTHOLE!!!!!! AZULA'S A FARTHOLE!!!!!!_

_**tellus09: Azula's farts...? **_

_**Me: (shrugs)**_

_Day Four: At the Bei Fong Residence... take three..._

_Mom: Honey, our little Top is on TV!!_

_director: Cut!!!! That's Toph, geez, don't you people know your daughter?_

_Dad: We know that she's blind..._

_Toph: (barges in crying) YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME?!?!!!!!!! (cries her way out)_

_Mom: We're dead..._

_**eengk!: Man, I hate Toph's mom and dad!!!**_

_**tellus09: She's supposed to be cool!!!**_

_**Me: She is cool... she's just depressed...**_

_**tellus09: You (points at Toph), don't you ever get depressed...**_

Toph: (cries harder)

_**Me: You make everybody cry!!!!**_

_Day Five: Camera Man leaves... take one..._

_Me: Oh. Oh, oh, oh, OH!!!!! 'Ya know, how many times have we told you to take Strepsils?!! Have one for the love of Agni!!!_

_Camera Man: I am not taking one more Strepsil!!!!!_

_Me: Two?_

_Camera Man: No!!!!!!_

_flamma09: A box? (holds one box of Strepsils)_

_Camera Man: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!_

_flamma09: Two boxes? (holds two boxes)_

_Camera Man: I QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs off)_

_director: Cut!!!! You're not supposed to give him two boxes!!!_

_flamma09: (calls Camera man and chases him with a lollipop) SORRY!!!!! I'VE GOT A LOLLIPOP!!!!!!! IT'S ORANGE!!!!! AND THERE'S MINT!!!!!_

_Me: Aren't those Strepsils on lollipop sticks?_

_**tellus09: Those were Strepsils on lollipop sticks?**_

_**Me: It was obvious...**_

_Never Before Seen Scenes of Avatar: Reality TV_

_flamma09: We're back from the singing contest!!!!! And guess who won first prize!!!!!_

_Me: You?_

_flamma09: No, us!!!!_

_illumnity06: What's the difference?_

_saskk: Who are those two?_

_flamma09: These are the back-up singers, Cheska and Nikki!_

_Cheska: HEY!!!!_

_flamma09: (whispers) Cheska, I hate to tell this to you but shut up..._

_Nikki: AND WHY SHOULD WE?!!!!_

_flamma09: We're live on TV..._

_Nikki and Cheska: (fixes self and poses)_

_Jeremy: What'd you sing anyway?_

_flamma09: (presses button)_

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_flamma09: (looks at Aang and Toph who is sitting side by side)_

_Jeremy: (looks at me weirdly)_

_Me: (recalls experience and punches him on the head)_

_flamma09: Aaw... look, the cute couple sitting side by side..._

_Toph: (backs away from Aang) GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!_

_flamma09: TLC!!!!!!_

_TLC: (glues together)_

_Toph: I hate you for this..._

_Aang: I know... (short silence) how am I supposed to go to the bathroom like this?_

_Everybody: (snickers)_

_Toph: What's everybody snickering about...?_

_Sokka: Aang and Toph are dating!!!!!!!_

_Toph and Aang: WE ARE NOT!!!!!!_

_Katara: (points at arms)_

_Toph: It's just glued..._

_Aang: Seriously, how am I supposed to go to the bathroom like this? I need to go..._

_**Me: That's all for now...**_

_**tellus09: That's soooooooooooooooooooooooo short...**_

_**eengk!: Why so short??**_

_**Me: We were out of time, because there was a storm... (points fist in the air) Stupid storm!!!!!! (electrifies me) Ow...**_

Aang: Can somebody please unglue us? I need to go to the bathroom!!!

Toph: I know how to solve your problem.

Aang: How?

Toph: Don't go.

Aang: I can't take it any longer... I'm starting to fall apart...

Zuko: Can somebody please untie us!!!!

Katara: Yuan needs feeding, and changing of diapers!!!!!

Yuan: (happily plays in the mud with Toph and Aang's baby)

Katara: Aang, what's your baby's name?

Aang: I don't know... Gale?

Toph: I hate that name...

Aang: Then Gale it is!!!!

Toph: You're deaf aren't you...?

Aang: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not...


	13. Day Twelve: Avabloopers III

**Day Twelve**

_**Me: Look, eengk!, our brother and I are going to a retreat so I entrust the studio and the show to illumnity06...**_

_**illumnity06: (smiles)**_

_**Me: saskk and Terasu...**_

_**saskk and Terasu: WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: flamma09 and tellus09...**_

_**flamma09 and tellus09: ROCK ON!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: I think that we're finally getting together...**_

_**tellus09: I like that...**_

_**flamma09: I like that too...**_

_**Me: And...**_

_**Jeremy: (smiles brightly)**_

_**Me: That's about all...**_

_**Jeremy: What about me?**_

_**eengk!: Okay gotta go... (grabs me by the arm)**_

_**Me: Wait!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: (smiles happily after scowling)**_

_**Me: BATHROOM!!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: (scowls)**_

**Ten Minutes Later...**

_**eengk!: You've been in the bathroom for ten minutes... can we go now?**_

_**kargatio: (my older brother. You see, I have an older brother, after him, eengk!, then me, then flamma09/tellus09) Get your big butt of the toilet seat!!!!!**_

_**Me: (from the bathroom) It's not big!!!!!! Can't a girl get any privacy??!!!!!!!!!**_

_**kargatio: You're a girl?!**_

_**Me: Didn't you know that earlier, that's why I always go to the girl's bathroom, pimpleface!!!**_

_**kargatio: (scowls)**_

**Five Minutes Later...**

_**BEEP BEEP!!!!!!**_

_**eengk!: We're going to leave you in the bathroom!!**_

_**Me: Wait!!!! (comes out with a toilet paper on my foot) STUPID TOILET PAPER!!!!!!! Wait, a little speech before I go...**_

_**kargatio: (grunts and pulls one arm while eengk! pulls the other)**_

_**Me: I HATE YOU JEREMY!!!!!!!!!!!! (from outside)**_

_**Jeremy: I HATE YOU TOO!!!!!! BYE BYE!!!! (turns to them) Does that mean she loves me?**_

_**flamma09: No...**_

_**tellus09: (comes out) YEAH!!!! LET'S PARTY!!!!!!**_

_**illumnity06: Wait, bloopers first... (grabs by the collar)**_

_**tellus09: This isn't going to take long, is it?**_

_**saskk: No.**_

_**Jeremy: I am not going in the same room with him!!!! (points to tellus09)**_

_**illumnity06: Okay!!! (goes to the other room and closes the lights)**_

_**Jeremy: Wait!!!!! Come back!!!!**_

_**illumnity06: NOT LISTENING!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: You need to listen!!!!!**_

_**illumnity06: That's what you get for not taking a severely injured person to the hospital. You only took the energy drained to the hospital and she didn't even need the doctors, all she needed was rest!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: BUT STILL--!!!**_

_**flamma09: (comes back) I still have my casts you know!!! Wait, they're healed. Which means... (cracks knuckles and lunges towards Jeremy) I!!! HATE!!!!! YOU!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: Aah!!! Please stop!!!!**_

_**flamma09: In five seconds, give me five reasons why I should stop...**_

_**Jeremy: I---**_

_**flamma09: Fivefourthreetwoone!!!! TIME'S UP!!!!!! I!!!! STILL HATE!!!!! YOU!!!!!**_

_**illumnity06: To the bloopers...**_

_**saskk: Wait, at least tape this... (gets video camera) Ooh... that's nasty... okay he's dead...**_

_**flamma09: (kicks Jeremy) Dude, you're weak. I hate you...**_

_**tellus09: (comes back) I can't believe you lost to a ten year old girl...**_

**Outside...**

Sokka: Katara?

Katara: What is it now?

Sokka: I really really really have a feeling that flamma09's a ten year old...

Katara: You and your stupid idiotic instincs.

Aang: Sokka has intincs?

Toph: I bet they're stupid ones...

Katara: I agree...

Aang: Where's Gale?

Toph: I told you I hate that name!!!!

Aang: But we still named her Gale...

Toph: Are you deaf?

Aang: I don't know...

Taylour: Aaw... (looks at mud puddle which has Gale and Yuan in it) cute babies... such cute babies...

Azura: To the bath!!!!! (carries Gale and Yuan away)

_**flamma09: You know, I still didn't untie Zuko and Katara, oh and unglue Aang and Toph. Nah, who am I kidding?!! TO THE BLOOPERS!!!!!**_

_**Terasu: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Day Six: Zutara Kisses take ten..._

_flamma09: COULD YOU JUST KISS ALREADY???!!!!!!!!!!_

_(Zuko and Katara kiss)_

_Me: Fifty nine, fifty eight... (looks at stopwatch) fifty seven, fifty__ six, fifty five..._

_director: CUT!!!_

_Me: What'd I do now?_

_director: You're supposed to miscount..._

_Me: HEY I'M NOT THAT DUMB!!!!!!!_

_Day Six: Who's Yue take eight..._

_Sokka: (recovers again)_

_Aang: Hey, Katara! I learned that Yue is in the Spirit World already._

_Katara: Really?_

_Sokka: YUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Toph: (short silence)..._

_Everybody: (looks at Toph)_

_Toph: What?_

_director: Cut!_

_Toph: Why?_

_director: You're supposed to ask who Yue is..._

_Toph: Oh, can we do that again?_

_Day Six: Who's Yue take nine..._

_Sokka: (recovers again)_

_Aang: Hey, Katara! I learned that Yue is in the Spirit World already._

_Katara: Really?_

_Sokka: YUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Toph: (short silence) Who's Yue?_

_Everybody: (slaps forehead)_

_Yue: (from the Spirit World) (slaps forehead)_

_Hei Bai: (from the Spirit World) (slaps forhead)_

_Me: (slaps forehead)_

_Homer: (slaps forehead) Yue, is that pretty girl who's in love with Sokka and sacrified her life for a white fish that Zhao killed._

_director: Cut! You're not supposed to know who Yue is!_

_flamma09: How do you know Yue?_

_Me: You watch Avatar, don't you?_

_Homer: Not really... (hides DVD's of Avatar from Book One to Book two)_

_flamma09: He watches too much Avatar..._

_**saskk: Homer watches Avatar?**_

_**illumnity06: As far as I can tell, no.**_

_**flamma09: By the way, where's that fat man?**_

_**Homer: (from the toilet) Still stuck!!! I want to watch my Avatar DVD's now...**_

_**tellus09: (comes back) I'll take care of him...**_

_**Jeremy: Hah!!! He watches too much Avatar!!!!! (laughs)**_

_**illumnity06: At least he doesn't watch Playhouse Disney...**_

_**Jeremy: It has good lessons you know!!!!**_

_Day Seven: Toph and The Wrong Side of The Tent take one..._

_Katara: Great, thanks to Sokka, Yuan is crying. Again._

_Toph: Uugh..._

_Katara: Wow, someone woke up in the wrong side of the tent._

_Toph: I'm in the right side..._

_director: CUT!!!!! Change places..._

_Day Seven: Pushy Take two..._

_Aang: PUSHY!!!!_

_Toph: (pushes Aang)_

_Aang: STILL PUSHY!!!!!_

_Toph: (pulls Aang)_

_Aang: Hey, what'd you do that for?!!!  
_

_director: Cut!!! No pulling..._

_Day Seven: Taang Fights take one..._

_Aang: YOU!!!! ARE!!!!!!!!!! TOO!!!!!!!!! PUSHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Toph: YOU'RE CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sokka: Is it just me, or did I just hear Toph say Aang's cute?_

_Katara: Were you talking to me?_

_Aang: PUSHY PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I LOOK LIKE!!!!!!_

_Toph: Oh yeah?!!!_

_Aang: Yeah!!!_

_Toph: (pulls ear)_

_Aang: OW!!!!! Why you-- (pulls nose)_

_Toph: OW!!!! (slaps Aang)_

_Aang: (slaps Toph back)_

_Toph and Aang: (slaps each other furiously and starts a cat fight)_

_Everybody: FIGHT!!!! FIGHT!!!!! FIGHT!!!!..._

_director: Cut!! Stop fighting!_

_Toph and Aang: (doesn't listen and starts rolling on the ground, beating the heck out of each other)_

_director: I said CUT!!!!_

_Toph and Aang: (still doesn't listen and starts a bending battle)_

_director: CUT!!!!! NO BENDING BATTLES ALLOWED!!!!!!!_

_Toph and Aang: (gets raging mad and still doesn't listen and bending battle continues)_

_director: CUT!!!!! (gets hit by a boulder and passes out)_

_Camera Man: (looks at the boulder heading towards him and the camera breaks)_

_ZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

_**flamma09: WHOA!!!!! TAANG!!!!!! I gotta get this!!!!!**_

_**Terasu: Was that a real cat fight?**_

_**Jeremy: Guess so...**_

_Day Eight: No Hugging take four..._

_flamma09: BLINDBANDIT AGREES WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!! MORE TAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (leans to hug me)_

_Me: Restraining order._

_flamma09: (still hugs me)_

_director: CUT!!!! No hugging!!!!!_

_flamma09: But this expired already._

_Me: It's part of the props._

_Day Eight: The Closet take one..._

_Me: You're gonna give juice right?!!!!!!!!!!_

_flamma09: No... (looks at the studio kitchen) though we do have Tang juice. (gets pouch and waves it in the air) Want juice? Go get it!!!!!!!!!!!! (throws it to the closet)_

_Me: (stops in the tracks)_

_Jeremy: Hi..._

_Me: I'm not going to the closet!!!!!!!! (closes door)_

_Taang Lover 9 & 10: (pushes me towards the door)_

_Me: (gets hit on the head and passes out)_

_Taang Lover 9 & 10: (whistles their way out)_

_Day Eight: Beet Red take fourteen..._

_flamma09: Quit fighting you two love birds!!_

_Toph and Aang: We are not love birds!!!!!!!!!!!! (both turning beet red)_

_flamma09: Why are you both turning beet red? (short silence) You don't like each other, don't you?!_

_Toph and Aang: No we don't!!!_

_flamma09: Aang and Toph sitting on a tree... c'mon TLC!!!! Join me!!!!!_

_TLC, flamma09: K - I - S - S - I - N - G!!!!!_

_Toph and Aang: (bends a large boulder and hit through the wall and flamma09 get hit)_

_director: CUT!!!!! That's not supposed to happen!!!_

_**tellus09: Sometimes, my own self creeps me out...**_

_**Jeremy: HAHA!!!!**_

_**tellus09: (shoots flame at him)**_

_**Jeremy: AAAH!!!! (faints) I'm dead...**_

_Day Nine: Nose Poking take one..._

_Toph: Uuung... what happened last night? (spots Aang at the other side of the tent and wakes him up) Hey Aang...?_

_Aang: Ung... flying boars..._

_Toph: Aang, wake up. What happened last night? I couldn't feel clearly back then._

_Aang: Last thing I remembered we were... uh..._

_Toph: We were what, twinkle toes??!!! What?!! What??!!! Huh??!!! HUH??!!! (poking his nose furiously)_

_Aang: You're hurting my nose..._

_Toph: I don't care!!!! (pokes his nose even stronger and hears him whimper and say "Ow..." every after poke)_

_director: CUT!!!! STOP POKING TOPH!!!!!!!_

_Day Nine: Aang and Toph wakes up take three..._

_Aang: (wakes up and sees Toph standing beside him) Morning Toph._

_Toph: Morning, Twinkle Toes._

_Aang: Wanna chase me?_

_Toph: Sure, now run._

_Aang: Okay. (short silence) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away)_

_Toph: Come back here you pervert!!!!!!!_

_director: CUT!!!!! You're not going with the script!!! (Aang and Toph doesn't listen) Get those two back and we'll do this over again..._

_Day Nine: Aang Finds the Hosts are girls... take eighteen..._

_Aang:(runs toward the Studio) GUYS HELP ME!!!!! TO-- (flamma09 jumps from the staircase and freezes in the air and looks at Aang while I was about to take another bite from my pretzel) --so that's what you people look like..._

_illumnity06: (comes in with saskk and Terasu and holding a pretzel. She drops the pretzel and stares at Aang) Y-y-y... you're bald!!!!!_

_Aang: saskk's a girl?!!!! I thought she was a boy!!!_

_flamma09: Okay... we all know now that saskk's a girl..._

_Aang: Wait, everybody's a girl??!!!! ALL THE HOSTS ARE...G-G-G-GIRLS???!!!!!!! (stands in shock)_

_Me: Yup._

_flamma09: Hey, Jeremy and Homer are boys..._

_Me: I know. But they act like a girl..._

_director: CUT!!! You're not going by the script!!_

_Everybody: (gets bags)_

_Jeremy: Should we quit?_

_director: Wait, no, no, no!!!! Come back!!!_

_**tellus09: We did that?**_

_**illumnity06: Actually, no, Jeremy forced us to.**_

_**(Everybody looks angrily at Jeremy)**_

_**Jeremy: I was just giving a friendly suggestion.**_

_**illumnity06: Friendly?**_

_Never Before Seen Scenes of the Avatar: Reality TV_

_(Aang and Toph are sleeping in the same rock tent)_

_Aang and Toph: (rolls into each other and bumps each other) Ow... (still doesn't wake up and rolls to the other side of the tent and hits the walls) Ow... (still doesn't wake up)_

_Me: This is interesting..._

_Jeremy: We should do like this more often..._

_Me: (gives him a stern look)_

_Me: (spots flamma09, running towards the tent with a video camera)_

_flamma09: TAANG!!!!! TAANG!!!!!! TAANG!!!!! (video tapes them while Aang and Toph run into each other again and hug each other)_

_Aang and Toph: (wakes up due to the screech and sees them hugging each other)_

_Toph: Yuck!! Twinkletoes!! What are you doing with me??!!_

_Aang: What are __YOU__ doing with __ME_

_flamma09: TAANG!!!!_

_Aang and Toph: Stay out of this!!!!!!! (earthbends a huge boulder and knocks her out)_

_flamma09: I still have the video cam!!!!!!!! (takes a video of them but Aang and Toph destroy it. flamma09 picks up the tape with hope that it wasn't broken but scowls when it breaks in half) I was going to post that in You Tube and Live Video!!!!!!!!!_

_**tellus09: Sometimes, she creeps me out.**_

_**Homer: We're back and thank this hot guy who saved me!!!!!**_

_**tellus09: (twitches)**_

_**Jeremy: (scoffs) Hot... (mumbles something about tellus09)**_

_**Homer: (leans for a kiss)**_

_**tellus09: No kissing of guys please...**_

_**illumnity06: Well, we co-hosts are all alone now, so let's say we party!!!!!!**_

_**tellus09: You're speaking my language...**_

_**Jeremy: It would be more fun if she was here and he's not here... (mumbles more)**_

_**saskk and Terasu: PARTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	14. Day Thirteen: NYA SHUT UP!

**Day Thirteen**

_**flamma09: Hihihi...hahaha...hehehe...hohoho...**_

_**Cameran Man2: (clears throat) We're rolling...**_

_**flamma09: Oh, oh, oh, OH!!!!!!Strepsils?!**_

_**Cameran Man2: Brother!!!!!**_

_**Camera Man: I'm back and fresh from the faucet!!!**_

_**flamma09: Faucet??!! What **__**FAUCET**_

_**Camera Man: (points to faucet)**_

_**flamma09: Oh... YOU WERE IN THE FAUCET ALL ALONG!!!**_

_**Camera Man: (nodds nervously) Uhuh...**_

_**flamma09: Well then, You, (points to Camera Man 2) you're fired. Get out of the set... You (points to Camera Man) you're hired... get IN to the set.**_

_**  
Camera Man 2: WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Camera Man: Aw man...why'd you have to call me...**_

_**flamma09: Okay... let's go to the show! Hahahahahaha! Seriously dudes, to the show... dudes? Dudes? DUDES!!!!!!????Dudes. Yo' dudes...**_

Azura: Would you please stop calling us dudes!! PLEASE!!! There you made me say it.

_**flamma09: But dudes...**_

Everybody: Stop calling us dudes!!!!

_**flamma09: Fine then... (whispers) dudes...**_

Everybody: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: Fine, fine,fine... WAKE UP!!!!!!**_

Everybody: (wakes up)

Sokka: Can I at least have ten more minutes...please...

_**flamma09: Nope...**_

**After some moments of Sokka mumbling something about ten more minutes of sleep and what's so wrong about it... **

_Dingdong_

Taylour: Sokka, you are needed!!

Sokka: (refrains from picking his nose) W-what? Oh.

**One Hour Later**

_**flamma09: Sokka!! What took you so long?**_

Sokka: But I-

_**flamma09: But nothing. Going on to the point... get the small card over there and read it to your beloved housemates.**_

Sokka: Beloved?

_**flamma09: Just read it.**_

Sokka: Housemates, today you shall-

_**flamma09: To them, you idiot.**_

Sokka: (goes out of the door angrily mumbling something about him not being an idiot though he really is) (reads card) Housemates, today you shall be playing a game called (stares wide eyed at the card and gasps) This could not be happening.(faints)

Jet: What?(looks at card) What the heck?! (faints)

Zuko: What? So the game is called "This could not be happening." (mimicks Sokka)

Katara: No you idiots. It's called- (faints)

Everybody except Toph: (look at paper and faints)

Toph: What?

Katara: (whispers the title of the game to Toph)

Toph: (laughs histerically) Who is she? A clown?

Everybody: SHE??

Toph: Yeah the host is a she.Doesn't anybody know that?!

Everybody: (shake their heads)

Toph: Dunderheads.

_**flamma09: Ok, so the title of the game is - since Sokka won't read it - and the title is "Flying Kiss". The instructions are well... since you're fourteen all in all, we'll divide you into two groups with two referees. Okay... the pairings for this game are:**_

_**Toph and Aang...**_

Toph: How come I always get paired up with him?! (points an accusing finger at Aang)

Aang: Who comes up with these ideas?!

_**Katara and Zuko...**_

_**flamma09: (waits quietly for a complain) No complaints then, fine...**_

_**Sokka and Ty Lee...**_

Sokka:...torture...

Ty Lee: Oh Yeah!!!!!

_**flamma09: Well, that's all the pairings I could find, though unfair... SOMEBODY HAS TO VOLUNTEER TO WORK WITH JET!!!!! ANYBODY!!!???**_

Taylour: Ooh,ooh,ooh, pick me, pick me!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: Then it's settled which leaves us with six people minus two referees equals to four people left. The referees are Iroh because he can be trusted and Foaming Mouth Guy because he has no place in this world. Which means Azula, Mai, Jin and Azura you'll have to place bets on the team which you think will and should win. Enjoy!! Oh, wait the teams how stupid can I get!**_

Sokka: Yup. You said it.

_**flamma09: I never liked you, never will. Team One: Toph, Aang, Katara and Zuko. Team Two the rest of the players. Sorry I'm too lazy. Let the games begin!!!!!!!!!**_

Toph: How do we play this game anyway??!!

Aang: Simple, you just...do...this (starts making pointless gestures) and...

Katara: You don't know, do you?

Aang: No...

_**flamma09: (scoffs) Do I have to do everything around here?**_

Azura: Actually, yes.

Jin: You are the host.

Azula: She does have a point... for once...

Jin: Hey!!!

Mai: Where is the voting place anyway??

Taylour: What do we get from this?

Jet: How do you play it?

Zuko: Where do we play?

Foaming Mouth Guy: I have a question...

Toph: What's going on?

Katara: Don't you guys know we still have a task, the take care of the baby thing and the you-know-what.

Aang: Please don't remind me!

_**flamma09: So... many... questions...can't ...bear ...the...pain!!!!! PEOPLE PLEASE SHUT UP!!!!!!**_

Everybody: (shuts up)

_**flamma09: The instructions are somebody gets a ball by his/her mouth. Then, the person bites the other side, try not kiss each other... that'd be gross, and they have to do that until they reach the bottles and balance the ball on the bottle. Got it?**_

Everybody except Toph and Aang: It can't be that hard.

Toph and Aang: I quit. (goes to bedrooms)

_**flamma09: Oh boy. We gotta comfort them somehow.**_

_**illumnity06: Yeah we agree...(pushes her in front) you do it.**_

_**flamma09: Why me?!**_

_**saskk: Well, you are the oldest...**_

_**flamma09: What makes you so sure?!**_

_**Everybody: (points at her)**_

_**flamma09: Fine... tellus09!!!!!!! Wait, oh yeah, he's on... vacation... so you guys go first.**_

_**Terasu: Why are you here when he's on vacation...**_

_**flamma09: I--- I used your Splitinator2001...**_

_**Jeremy: What's that?**_

_**saskk: It's a machine I made that makes a person and the alter ego of the person separate, actually, Terasu is my alter ego but I used the Splitinator2000. I don't know if Splitinator2001 works... but...**_

_**illumnity06: What's the difference?**_

_**saskk: It has a one.**_

_**Jeremy: Okay...**_

_**illumnity06: We are not doing the dirty work for you...**_

_**flamma09: Fine. TELLUS!!!!!!!! COME OVER HERE!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**tellus09: Oh fine, I was enjoying the beach... do you know that tellus is the Latin word for "wave"?**_

_**flamma09: Thanks for the trivia but THAT WAS NOT A REAL BEACH, THAT WAS A POSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**tellus09: That was? Oh. Well, what do you want?**_

_**flamma09: You go to boy's room and talk to Aang while I go to the girl's room for Toph, got it?**_

_**tellus09: Yeah, sure whatever.**_

_**illumnity06: Good, we'll stay here if you guys need some first aid.**_

_**flamma09: FIRST AID?!!!**_

_**saskk: Yeah, in case Toph would break you into smushy bits and if Aang gives you bruises, cuts and other things...**_

_**tellus09: Yeah, we'll be needing it... by the way, where's gaia09?**_

_**flamma09: Didn't you know?!!!!! They are on a retreat!!!!**_

_**tellus09: Oh yeah. Well, then, let's keep going... (goes outside the studio and arrives in the house)**_

_**flamma09: Okay, so, where the heck is Aang and Toph?!!!!! (starts stomping)**_

Sokka: Told you she was a ten year old!!!!!!

Katara: Since when...?!

Sokka: When you said my instincs are stupid!!!! (folds arms)

Azula: Mr. Meathead has instincs?!

Katara: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY FINALLY UNDERSTANDS THAT SOKKA DOESN'T HAVE INSITNCS!!!!!!!!!!!! (leaves for Yuan)

Zuko: (he is still tied with Katara) H-h-h-hey!!!!! STOP WITH THE DRAGGING!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: Which reminds me, how did Toph and Aang unglue themselves?**_

_Flashback_

_Aang: (in the garage) Chainsaw please..._

_Toph: (hands him a hammer)_

_Aang: I said chainsaw not hammer._

_Toph: (hands him pliers)_

_Aang: Chainsaw!!!!!!_

_Toph: (hands him nails)_

_Aang: Are you sure that'll help?!_

_Toph: (shrugs and hands him glue)_

_Aang: We are already glued!!!! Do you want us to be glued two times??!!!!!!!_

_Toph: (shurgs) Since when did you get mad?!_

_Aang: CHAINSAW!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Toph gets something from her pocket) You have a chainsaw in your pants?_

_Toph: (hands him jack stones)_

_Aang: (red in fury) CHAINSAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAINSAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Toph: Why didn't you say so? (hands him a saw)_

_Aang: (still red in fury) That'll do!!!! (starts to saw their sleeves)_

_Toph: Don't try to cut me, Twinkle Toes..._

_Aang: (sawing their sleeves) Does this look like cutting you!!!!!! (red in fury)_

_Toph: (waves free hand over her eyes) Blind here!!!!! Think you before you speak!!!!!_

_Aang: Why won't you just help!!!!_

_Toph: (punches the saw out of his hand) Let me. (gets chainsaw)_

_Aang: (crimson red in fury) YOU HAD IT ALL ALONG?!!!!!!!! (gritting teeth)_

_Toph: (cuts sleeve) There all done. (short silence) You do know you're going to pay for that?_

_Aang: Pay for what?_

_End Flashback_

_**flamma09: (refrains from laughing) Stupid, stupid Toph and Aang. (snickers)**_

_**tellus09: Stupid stupid flamma09...**_

_**flamma09: Hey!!! I'm still a part of you!!! **_

_**tellus09: Can we please go on with the game?!**_

_**flamma09: Fine.. whatever you say (snickers)... uh...**_

_**tellus09: You're trying to think of a name, aren't you?!**_

_**flamma09: Wait... whatever you say... you... you...**_

_**tellus09: I have no time for this so bye bye!!! (goes to Aang's room)**_

Azura: Woooowwwww... (dreamily) he's hot...

_**flamma09: Who's hot?!!! What what?!!! Who who?!!!!**_

Azura: Your alter ego, dummy...

_**flamma09: I could've used that name!!!!!!**_

Azura: You could've!!!! Sheesh, how old are you?! Ten?

_**flamma09: (nods happily) Yes!**_

Sokka: HAH!!!!! Told 'ya!!!

Ty Lee: So, Sokka does have intincs...

Katara: Yeah, stupid ones.

Azura: That guy is sooooooooooo--

_**flamma09: Yeah, hot. We all know that, Mr. Hotty-hot sixteen year old hot guy tellus09 is soooooooooo freakin' hot!!!!!!**_

Sokka: How many hot was that??

Mai: Yeah, guess...

Sokka: I think that was a hundred...

_**flamma09: Now that I've experience the craziness abounding in this building, I shall now go to... (points everywhere and stops at the girls' bedroom) that's it!!!!! I shall go there, whatever that place is!!!!!!!**_

Azula: (rolls eyes) Ten year olds...

_**flamma09: Who's the host?!!!!! (gives the "I'm the Host" look)**_

Azula: (glumly) You are...

_**flamma09: Now I shall go to the place... where... girls sleep... the room with the beds... beds for girls... yeah... BEDS FOR GIRLS ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Jin: This is going to be tough... considering that Toph's feirce...

Katara: I'm readying the water...

_**flamma09: Oh I don't need to. (gives her the "Don't Ready The Water Because I Will Be Fine" look) I've got a First Aid Kit with Water Edition. "Healing" Water Edition.**_

Katara: "Healing" Water Edition?! You're not even a waterbender.

_**flamma09: Pshaw!!!! Who needs to be a waterbender when you have the First Aid Kit!!!!!!! (raises First Aid Kit and echoes)**_

Ty Lee: Golly, where'd that come from?

Mai: From that stupid echoing guy... (points to Echoing Guy)

Echoing Guy: Kit... kit... kit... kit... hi.

Mai: Leave. Now.

Echoing Guy: Mai, don't you think that you've been a liiiiiiiiittle too harsh...

Mai: Little too harsh?!!!!! LITTLE TOO HARSH?!!!!!!!!! LITTLE TOO HARSH MY DAGGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (points daggers at him) Pretty sharp eh?

Echoing Guy: (nods nervously) Yes... pretty... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs out of the house)

_**flamma09: I'm going in... (scowls and enters the room)**_

**After Five Hours...**

_**tellus09 and flamma09: (runs out of the rooms and pants with scars and bruises)**_

_**flamma09: Your turn to talk to Toph.**_

_**tellus09: Your turn to talk to Aang.**_

_**tellus09 and flamma09: (switches rooms)**_

**After Another Five Hours...**

_**flamma09 and tellus09: (runs out of the rooms, panting with more scars and bruises)**_

_**flamma09: You go talk to Aang.**_

_**tellus09: You go talk to Toph.**_

_**flamma09 and tellus09: (switches rooms)**_

**After Another Five Hours...**

_**tellus09 and flamma09: (runs out of the rooms and leans on each other. Now, they have a hundred scars, bruises and wounds, and they are panting)**_

Girls: G'night guys...

Boys: G'night girls...

_**flamma09: I just don't get it!!!!**_

Toph: You don't get anything!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: What did I do?!!!**_

Toph: That's the problem with you!!!!! You always scream and shout and rant and call the TLC!!!!!!!

_**tellus09: (looks at flamma09 sternly) So that's what you've been doing lately, is this true?**_

Toph: Of course it's true, idiot!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: Yes... it's true... I'm an idiot and I scream and shout and rant and call the TLC and call the TLC some more and calling my friends and calling them to come over here and call the TLC some more and earthbend my sister and sometimes, when I get raging mad tellus comes out and firebend my sister and firebend my sister some more and go out with my sister and call the TLC some more and did I mention about the TLC?**_

Sokka: NYA SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Katara: We're trying to sleep here!!!!!

_**tellus09: It's only one in the morning!!!!**_

Azula: Only?!!!! Only?!!!!! ONLY!!!!!!!! I'LL GET OUT THERE AND SHOW WHAT ONE IN THE MORNING MEANS!!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09 and tellus09: Uh-oh.**_

Aang: (comes out breathing heavily and angrily then stops and turns happy) You guys okay?

_**flamma09: Okay?! Okay?!!!! OKAY????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOES THIS LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Aang: Maybe you should go to sleep...

_**tellus09: Yeah I'm going. (starts leaving)**_

_**flamma09: (pulls him back) You're staying!!! SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S NO TIME TO SLEEP WHEN IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (falls asleep) I... I'll... get you... tomorrow... I mean it... (wakes up) When I mean I'll get you tomorrow, I'll get you for higgly doo da!!!!! (falls asleep again)**_

_**tellus09: Higgly doo da?**_

Aang: I've never seen her so raging mad before.

Toph: Yeah, I---

_**flamma09: SHUT UP!!!!! There's a note on the fridge...**_

Aang: (takes it and reads it aloud) "I'll get you guys for good. And when I mean for good, I mean for good, not for bad, for good!!!! -insert angry face here-". I'll do that. (puts angry face) There. Much better.

Toph: I'm going to sleep.

_**tellus09: NYA SHUT UP!!!!!**_

**Two o'clock in the morning...**

Aang: I can't sleep.

_**illumnity06: Since both of them are lazy to do so, I'll just do it. Don't forget to vote who's going to win. Will it be: Team 1: Zutara, Taang or Team 2: Ty Lokka, TaylourxJet. So vote on guys...**_

_**Jeremy: Nya shut up and get to sleep...**_

_**illumnity06: Who are you?!!! My mom?!! I mean--- my dad?!!!**_

_**Homer: Shut up I'm sick here...**_

_**Mysterious Voice: The End of the Episode.**_


	15. Day Fourteen: The Games Begin but cliffi

**Day Fourteen**

_**Me: (comes in with eengk!) Man... what a party... where the heck is--- WHOA NELLIE!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: (wakes up) Back so soon? LET'S PARTY WITH JEFF HARDY!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Jeff Hardy's a wrestler, you want him to kill you?!**_

_**flamma09: No...**_

_**Me: Good, you had a party last night, didn't you?**_

_**flamma09: No. But we had a party two nights ago.**_

_**Me: WHAT?!!!!!**_

_**eengk!: I could've been there...**_

_**Me: Wait, what's tellus09 doing outside your body?**_

_**flamma09: It's a long story---**_

_**Me: Cut to the chase.**_

_**flamma09: Splitinator2001.**_

_**Me: 2000.**_

_**flamma09: 2001.**_

_**Me: 2000.**_

_**flamma09: Are we gonna fight all day?**_

_**Me: I guess not. If you would just admit that it's 2000.**_

_**flamma09: No you admit.**_

_**eengk!: Okay, both of you win!! Can we please get on with the show?**_

_**flamma09: Good, where's my prize?**_

_**Me: No my prize!!**_

_**flamma09: NO!!!! YOUR PRIZE!!!!!**_

_**Me: NO!!!! **__**YOUR**__** PRIZE!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: HAH!!!!! Made you say it!!!! My prize please?**_

_**eengk!: To the show...**_

Sokka: KATARA!!!! STOP BEING TIED UP WITH ZUKO!!!!!! AANG!!!! STOP BEING GLUED WITH TOPH!!!!!

Toph: Since when did you care, Snoozles?

Sokka: I'm just sick of you being together!!! (shudders) Wish Suki was here... the thoughts... they're killing me...

Katara: What thoughts?

Sokka: The thoughts of being you people together.

Aang: Who people?

Sokka: Zutara and Taang... (shudders)

Zuko: Since when did you care about the pairings, Water Peasant?

Katara: I'm a Water Peasant too!!!

Zuko: No not you, only your brother.

Katara: (blushes) Thanks...

Aang: Why are you still tied up with Zuko?

Katara: Aang, I don't want to say it to you but--

Toph: HAH!!!!! I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!! KATARA LIKES ZUKO!!!!!!!

Katara: Yeah, like you liking Aang.

Toph: Do not!!!!

Aang: At least we're unglued...

Toph: That's a good thing, I agree.

Sokka: HAH!!!! Told you they agree on some things!!!!

Katara: (gives him a stern look)

Sokka: What?

Azura: We placed our bets, can we get on with the game?

Mai: I placed my bets on Team 2...

Azula: Because...

Mai: Ty Lee's my friend.

Jin: And another thing...

Mai: (mumbles) I hate Zuko being with Katara.

Jin: Now that's the spirit!!!!

Mai: (grumbles)

Foaming Mouth Guy: (foams mouth then faints)

Jin: That's the spirit, Mr. Foamy!!!

Iroh: I like your energy, child!!!!

Azula & Mai: _Why do people like to be so _(shudders)_ energetic?!_

_**illumnity06, saskk, Terasu, flamma09 & tellus09: GAME GAME GAME GAME GAME!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me & eengk!: What game?**_

_**kargatio: Where's the bathroom?**_

_**eengk!: What bathroom?**_

_**flamma09: Don't you know anything?**_

Toph: No... not the game...

Sokka: Torture here I come...

Ty Lee: Yes!!! Yes the game!!!!

Taylour & Ty Lee: GAME GAME GAME GAME GAME!!!!!!

_**tellus09: Look, they're joining, c'mon guys!!!!!!!**_

_**Taylour, Ty Lee, saskk, illumnity06, Terasu, flamma09 & tellus09: GAME GAME GAME GAME GAME!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Please?! I'm begging you!! (on her knees) There I did it. Please?!!! There you made me say it.**_

Sokka: What word, "begging"?

_**saskk: Please?**_

_**flamma09: No, exclamation point. And a question mark.**_

_**Me: (twitches one eye) That's not a word... what is this game of which you speak?**_

_**flamma09: Flying Kiss.**_

_**Me: Oh, I know that game. Well then, LET'S PLAY!!!!! TALLY HOE!!! On with the game...**_

Mai: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: PLAY!!!!! OR ELSE!!!!!! NOW!!!**_

Everybody: (gets scared and run of to the activity area)

_**flamma09: Great! You scared them all! Guys, it's alright!! You can play now!! It's safe!**_

_**Me: Man, I hate it when you always have to cheer them up. You can play now!**_

Toph: Since I'm paired with you, do not, and I mean DO NOT kiss me or your dead. I mean it.

Aang: Geez, what's your problem?

Toph: You.

Katara: If I know... deep deep deep down in your little pesky, arrogant, careless, lazy, lovelss, nitwit-like, dull-witted, mannerless, tiny---

Toph: Are there any more adjectives that you'd like to say? (draws a fist near Katara's face)

Katara: I'll keep quiet.

Toph: Cut to the chase...

Katara: You like him.

Toph: DO NOT!!!!

Katara: Oh, you don't... do you...

Toph: I don't like him.

Katara: I knew it...

Toph: When was the last time you cleaned your ears again?!

Katara: YOU LOVE AANG!!!

Toph: DO NOT!!!!

Katara: AANG AND TOPH, SITTING ON A TREE, K - I - S - S - I - N - G!!!!

Toph: I DON'T LIKE HIM WHAT SO EVER!!!!!!!! LALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT LISTENING!!!!!!!!!!!!! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!!!

Katara: If you don't like him, or love him, then why did you--

Toph: IT WAS A TASK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE MADNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE MADNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sokka: What madness?

_**Me: (snickers) Look at them... fighting... so stupid...**_

_**flamma09: (snickers) Look at them... fighting... so pleasant!!!**_

_**tellus09: So, are you going to sit there or do the host thing? Probably you'll just sit there and watch your ratings go down...**_

_**Me: Ratings?! What ratings?!**_

_**tellus09: (gets glasses and rating chart)**_

_**Me: Ooh... slide... (takes rating chart and draws on it) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**tellus09: You drew on the ratings chart...**_

_**Me: Sorry.**_

_**tellus09: We needed that...**_

_**Me: Sorry again. **_

_**tellus09: To the game...**_

_**flamma09: First, you don't need your hands so don't use them... just to be sure... TLC!!!!!**_

(TLC comes marching out with cool music)

Aang: Not again...

_**Taang Lover 1: I tie Taang!!!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 10: No I do!!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 20: Not if I get there first!!!!  
**_

_**flamma09: Just go... man, they're obsessed... I like it...**_

_**Taang Lover 9: I call it first!!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 8: Guys, help me with the baby... I don't even know it's name.**_

_**Taang Lover 15: I GET TAANG!!!!!!!**_

Toph & Aang: Uh-oh...

_**flamma09: Would you just tie them together...**_

_**TLC: (gets Aang's and Toph's heads)**_

_**flamma09: No... their hands...**_

_**TLC: (ties their hands together)**_

_**flamma09: No apart... tie them individually...**_

_**TLC: (does it right)**_

_**flamma09: Now that's much better... (TLC leaves)**_

_**Me: My turn... ZUTARIANS!!!!!! Untie them then tie them again, only this time, tie them individually...**_

_**Zutarians: (unties them then ties their hands) There!!! Good knots!!! (to Zuko and Katara) You won't get away this time...**_

Zuko and Katara: (smiles at each other)

_**Me: Now, illumnity06, saskk, you go tie Ty Lee, Sokka, Taylour and Jet.**_

_**illumnity06, saskk: WOOOHOOOO!!!!!!**_

Mai: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: Jeremy... you go and feed yourself- I mean cheer up Mai.**_

_**Jeremy: Ok! I'll run away- I mean cheer up Mai.**_

_**Me: Now!!!! **_

_**Jeremy: (mumbles) First, I'll go to Mai, when the time comes I'll let myself get beaten up and sue Mai for all of this, then when they ask me about the whole story I'll-**_

_**flamma09: You do know I'm right beside you... and I can hear your escape plan...**_

_**Jeremy: Ha! You don't even know what's next!**_

_**flamma09: (shows him the blue prints of his escape plan)**_

_**Jeremy: GAH!! THAT'S NOTHING!!!**_

_**flamma09: (rolls down the rest of the blue prints) Well. well, well. What do we have here? Gasp! Jeremy, I could not believe you!! You're trying to blame tellus09 for all of this!!**_

_**Jeremy: (starts sweating real hard) (on his knees) Please don't tell. Please don't tell!! PLEASE DON'T TELL!!!**_

_**flamma09: Oh, I'm telling. TELLUS!!! You seem to be forgetting something...**_

_**Jeremy; What?**_

_**tellus09: Wha-- (sees Jeremy) Dude your begging from a ten year old?!**_

_**Jeremy: Why didn't you tell me earlier?!**_

_**flamma09: I was trying to tell you but nooo, you wouldn't listen!**_

_**tellus09: Dude, you're really weak! (kicks his groin)**_

_**Jeremy: Now I'm really going to blame you for everything! (points to tellus)**_

_**flamma09: (feels gaia09 coming) Uh-oh. Quick! Tellus get back in!**_

_**tellus09: (goes in flamma09)**_

_**flamma09: (moves in front of Jeremy making him point to her and starts to do a fake cry)**_

_**Me: (barges in) Gasp!! Jeremy!! I cannot believe you!! Blaming my little sister for nothing! Get out there and feed yourself to Mai!!**_

_**Jeremy: But I--**_

_**Me: But nothing!!!!! (drages him by the leg) C'mon...**_

Mai: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: (throws him in) Get in there and enjoy!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Mai: (stops then looks at Jeremy evilly)

_**Jeremy: Please... please don't kill me...**_

Mai: (raises one hand in front of her then her sleeve falls, showing a bracelet of arrows)

_**Jeremy: Uh-oh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: That's what you get for hurting my sister! On with the game please...**_

**After Some Bad Puns of Jeremy being attacked and Jeremy returning to the studio, ignoring who anyone who is passing by him then stops in front of me, grumbling then leaves then flamma09 steps into the Splitinator2001 and tellus09 comes out of her and cries "freedom!" amd Jeremy stops in front of them and grumbles something that could not be understood...**

Old Lady: (watering garden and sees camera and points to the show)

_**Camera Man: Thank you!**_

_**Me: Can we please go on with the game!!**_

_**tellus09: FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOGA!! TOGA!! TOGA!!! TO--**_

_**flamma09: TALLY HOE!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Ugh!!! GAME!!!!!!**_

_**illumnity06: Um... game?**_

_**flamma09: THANK YOU!!!!!! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME!**_

_**Me: Okay, okay. To the game... Let the games... end!!! (some "boo!" 's are heard and tries to duck tomatoes) Okay! Okay!! Begin!!!!!**_

Iroh: Let the games begin!!

Toph, Aang and Sokka: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: Not again...**_

_**Me: CAN WE PLEASE GET ON WITH IT!!! LOOK WE'RE LOOSING TIME!!!!!**_

Toph: Why didn't you say so.

Aang: We could've stopped earlier if you just said so.

Sokka: Yeah. What they said.

_**flamma09: Carry on...**_

Iroh: Ready... on your marks... get set...

Toph: Can you please make it faster... I'm starting get impatient...

Iroh: Oh fine, go...

Everybody: (starts running)

_**Me: There goes our time. Well that's all for now. Tune in to next epsode, where the real game ends-- I mean begins!!**_

_**flamma09: Don't forget to place your bets!! Or else the next episode will be very short and will have lots of cliffis!!! Now...  
BET!!!!**_

_**Me: You're scaring the viewers!! Uh... she's joking, right!**_

_**flamma09: I mean it!!**_

_**Jeremy: (comes to me grumbling)**_

_**Me: Sorry, can't understand.**_

_**FZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	16. Day Fifteen: Mai's Weird Day

**Day Fifteen**

Toph: Can we please get it on so it could finish!!!

Aang: Yeah so we could--

Toph: (looks at him sternly)

Aang: Take care of Gale.

Toph: I told you I hated that name...

_**flamma09: They disagreed!!!! (faints)**_

_**TLC: (comes in with a glass of water and ten fans) Mistress... mistress...**_

_**Terasu: What's her problem?**_

_**Me: You see, she's obssessed... with Taang.**_

_**tellus09: I know what you mean...**_

_**Taang Lover 16: (pours glass of water on her face)**_

_**flamma09: (wakes up) AHH!!!!!!! What did you do that for?! (licks lips) Hm... cherry... is this cherry?**_

_**Taang Lover 1: No mistress...**_

_**flamma09: Then what flavor is it?**_

_**Me: (slaps her on the back of her head and some gasps are heard from the TLC) WATER YOU IGNORANT BOOB!!!!!!!!**_

_**TLC: You'll pay for mistress' hospital bills!!!!! (starts unsheathing their swords)**_

_**Me: Look, I'm out of money. (puts swords near neck) If you kill me, you'll pay for **__**my**__** hospital bills **__**and**__** funeral. Plus, the Zutarians will hunt your clan forever.**_

_**TLC: (throws swords away)**_

_**Jeremy: (the swords pin him to the wall) AAH!!!!!! WATCH WERE YOU'RE THROWING THE SWORDS!!!!!!! (another two swords pin his pants on the wall) AAH!!!!!!**_

_**illumnity06: Game please...**_

Toph: GOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iroh: Oh. GO!!!!!!

Foaming Mouth Guy: (foams mouth then faints, the shotgun falls on his head)

Aang: Which color, Toph?!

Toph: Hello. Blind here!!!!

Aang: How about yellow?

Toph: Too cheery.

Aang: Green?

Toph: Close enough...

Aang: (gets green ball) (while biting ball) Toph, the other side.

Toph: (bites other end) Bite it with your teeth, idiot!

Aang: (gets shocked and the ball falls) AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! The ball!!!!

Toph: Idiot...

Aang and Toph: (starts doing everything all over again)

Toph: This time, do it right.

Zuko and Katara: I'll get the ball. No, you. I insist. Rock, paper, scissors!!

Katara: HAH!!!! I win!!! You get the ball!!!!

Zuko: Aaw... I want you to get the ball. But hey, sure, anything for you! Uh... blue?

Katara: Aaw... I didn't know you liked blue...

Zuko: I don't...

Katara: Oh. Let's just pick violet.

Zuko: Close enough. Sure!!! (gets violet ball by mouth)

Toph: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TWINKLE TOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Everything freezes even the balls stop bouncing)

Sokka: Um...

Aang: Why did you say it out loud?

Toph: I told you, DO NOT KISS ME!!!!!!!!!!

Aang: (the ball falls) Uh-oh.

Toph: Stupid idiot...

Sokka: So pink... or... blue?

Ty Lee: Hmm... I do like pink... but... I-- you decide, sweet pea.

Sokka: Please don't call me that... but black it is!!!!! (gets black ball through mouth)

Taylour: So many balls... which color?

Jet: Brown because it reflects my good side.

Taylour: Brown!!!!! (gets brown ball through mouth)

Toph: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TWINKLE TOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU KISSED ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aang: I told you not to say it out loud!!

Everybody except Toph and Aang: (snickers)

Toph: I hate you...

Aang: How is everything I do wrong...

Toph: Just because...

Aang: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! THE BALL!!!!!! (chases after the ball) There. Got it. Why is everybody staring at us?

Toph: Stupid. (slaps him)

Aang: What you do that for?!

Toph: The reason why everybody is looking at us is you, you IDIOT!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: Here we go again... pleasing... very pleasing...**_

_**Me: Can we please go on...**_

Aang: Let's start over.

Katara: Hurry up will ya'!!

Zuko: We're done with our share!

Aang and Toph: (starts doing everything all over again)

Taylour: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! THE BALL!!!!!!!!

Jet: No!!!! Chase it!!!!

Sokka: There. One, three more to go.

Ty Lee: Ah! More!!!

Aang: Finally. One more.

Toph: I know let's get orange!!!

Aang: How come? (gives her a confused look)

Toph: Why? Don't want to? Fine!

Aang: No wait!! Fine!! Orange!!!! (gets orange ball)

Toph: (bites the other side) Stop it!!!!

Aang: Stop what?!

Toph: Stop kissing me!!!!!

Aang: It was an accident!!!!!

Taylour: Ugh!!!! Chase the ball with me, Jet!!!!

Jet: Ask me later. I'm busy chewing on hay!!!!!!!!

Taylour: (grumbles) Man, what are you? Appa?

Jet: I heard that!!!! (gets mouthful of hay)

Sokka: Yeah!!!! We did it!!!!!

Ty Lee: YEAH!!!!!!

Sokka and Ty Lee: (hits heads together as high five then Sokka passes out)

Ty Lee: Oooh... bad. Sorry Sokka. I guess have a stronger head. TAYLOUR!!!!!! DO YOUR SHARE!!!!!

Taylour: We would if **somebody** would help me!!!!

Jet: It's not my fault, it's yours!!!

Taylour: How's it supposed to be my fault?!!!

Jet: You were the one who paired up with me!!!

Taylour: (mumbles to her self again) What did you learn from this experience, Taylour? Looks can be decieving. Even Jet's. But Zuko's isn't!!!!! (squeels)

Katara: Aang, Toph, can you hurry it up there, we're done with our share.

(Zuko and Katara are looking at a fashion magazine)

Katara: Zuko, do I look great in that outfit?

Zuko: Wait a moment... AANG, TOPH!!!!!!! CAN YOU HURRY IT UP THERE SO WE COULD WIN!!!!!! ...Yes.

Katara: OH!!!! (kisses Zuko on the cheek) I LOVE YOU!!!!!!

Aang and Toph: (shudders then gets ready to puke)

Zuko: HURRY UP!!!!!! (Toph and Aang gets back to work)

Aang: You're not the boss, Zuko!!!!

Zuko: WHATEVER!!!!!! Ooh... you look great in this, Katara.

Katara: And you look good in this one. (the picture shows the usual clothes they wear)

Toph: How did they do their work so fast?

Aang: It requires love.

Toph: I can't believe you think that way, Twinkle Toes.

Aang: (looks at Zuko and Katara's work) Let me rephrase that: It requires ice.

Toph: Eyes? Doesn't that hurt?

Aang: I - C - E!!!!!! Not E - Y - E - S!!!!!! Man, for a second there, I thought I was the stupid one.

Toph: WHAT?!!!! YOU'RE CALLING ME STUPID?!!!!!!!

(Aang and Toph glare at each other)

Aang: I'm not working with you!

Toph: I'm not working with you!

Zuko: Guys, you want to win.

Toph: More than anything!

Zuko: Then, start working.

(Aang and Toph go crimson red in anger then grabs a ball and balances it well on the bottles)

_**flamma09: One misissippi, two misissippi, three misissippi...**_

_**Me: Why are you counting?**_

_**flamma09: So they could win.**_

_**Me: You're counting so they could win.**_

_**flamma09: No. They have to balance the ball for five misissippis.**_

_**Me: You mean five seconds...**_

_**flamma09: Nope. Misissipis. Back to counting... four missippi, FIVE MISISSIPPI!!!!!!! TEAM ONE WINS!!!!!!!**_

Mai: WHAT!!!!!!!!

(members of Team one hug each other)

Aang: Why am I hugging you?!

Toph: Why are you hugging me?!

Mai: TEAM TWO!!!!!!!!! YOU CALL THAT TEAMWORK?!!!!!!!!!! I CALL IT--- UHMMM, I CALL IT LOSERWORK!!!!!!! YEAH YOU HEARD ME!!!!!!!!!! LOSER!!!!!!!!! LOSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Azula: Mai...

Ty Lee: Mai, how could you?!!!!!!

Mai: LOSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (points to every team member of team two and calls them "LOSER!!!!!!!!")

Azura: (gives her a weird look and circles her index finger over her temple)

_**Me: Now, yay team one!!!!! Uh... um... your prize.**_

_**flamma09: Can you do it livelier?!**_

_**Me: Okay! OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! TEAM ONE!!!!!!!!!! UH... UM..., YOUR PRIZE!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: I liked you better when you were obnoxious...**_

_**Me: OBNOXIOUS?!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, due to viewer's choice, Foaming Mouth Guy should leave so bye bye!!!!**_

Foaming Mouth Guy: (doesn't understand a single word except for "Foam". He then leaves)

Jin: Well... he's got a bright future outside.

Azula: Stop being preppy!!!!!!!

_**Me: Okay, going to your prize!!!! These four weeks, we will have a... (drumroll) TAANG and ZUTARA Appreciation Month!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZUTARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Better start doing rituals... (goes to a slide then slides down. She then goes to the swing and plays with it)**_

_**Me: Ritual?!!! Okay, these are some features of the TAZAM!!!!!!!!!**_

_**illumnity06: What's TAZAM?!**_

_**saskk: AHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I'M THE TAZMANIAN DEVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Terasu: I'll go with you!!!!!**_

_**saskk: You're supposed to be the opposite!**_

_**Terasu: Okay... the Tazmanian... Angel?**_

_**saskk: Good enough!**_

_**Me: Okay, you don't wanna see that!!! TAZAM is Taang And Zutara Appreciation Month.**_

_**flamma09: HAH!!!!! Taang goes first!!!!!**_

_**Me: Fine!!! ZATAM!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: No!!!! TAZAM goes better!!!!!**_

_**eengk!: While they get into a serious cat fight, TAZAM's features applies Interactive things. So send in letters that may contain shipping questions, shipping dares, shipping suggestions or just contains about confessing your eternal love for the shipping. Answers and reactions are brought to you by the couples themselves.**_

Zuko and Katara: Couples!!!! (hugs each other)

Aang and Toph: Couples?!!!!! What kind of reality show is this?!!!!

_**Me: And at some points, the pairings are not in the list of eviction. And so they couldn't participate in the little activity we'll have called "The Battle of the Genders".**_

_**flamma09: YOU SPOILED THEM!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Sorry. And you know why? Because they should be together for one month!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: But we still have that lie detector test tomorrow!!!! Oops, I spoiled them...**_

_**eengk!: We have a what?!!**_

_**flamma09: We'll leave that out. That's another story for another day!!**_

Toph: Well, (smartly) how are we supposed to be together if we have separate bedrooms?!

_**Me: Oh, thanks Toph for reminding us.**_

Toph: I hate myself...

_**Me: The couple Zutara and Taang have--**_

_**flamma09: Taang!!!!! Cute little Taang!!!!! I love this pairing!!!!!**_

Aang: I hate that pairing...

_**Me: They have a bedroom all to themselves!!!! One bedroom for Zutara, and another bedroom for Taang.**_

_**flamma09: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: And you shall share one bed...**_

Aang and Toph: Aaaw...

Katara and Zuko: (still hugs each other)

_**Me: Now, send in those appreciative letters and we'll post them, on air!!!!**_

_**flamma09: YAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! (goes to the bedroom)**_

**Oustide...**

_**Kid 1: Mint!**_

_**Kid 2: NO!!!! Orange...**_

_**Kid 1: No mint sounds better...**_

_**Kid 2: No orange sounds better...**_

_**Kid 1: I know!! Let's talk to that guy on the wall!!!! (points to Jeremy who is still stuck on the wall)**_

_**Kid 2: Hey!!!! Guy on the wall!!!!!!**_

_**FZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	17. Day Sixteen: Unusual and some bad puns

**Day Sixteen**

_**Me & Jeremy: (walks into the studio)**_

_**illumnity06: EEEGH!!!!! Y-you wreak!!!! It's six o'clock in the morning and you guys wreak... skunk!!!**_

_**Me: Yeah... Jeremy thought the skunk was a cat and he kinda shrieked because he is afraid of cats then this skunk you know... put odor on us...**_

_**flamma09: (sniffs) That smell... (sniffs me) That's it...**_

_**Me: (gives her a weird look)**_

_**flamma09: (shakes me by the collar) YOU WENT TO SKUNK LAND WITHOUT ME??!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Oh boy... I'm going to take a bath...**_

_**Jeremy: BATHING DOESN'T WORK!!!!!! I'LL SHOW ANOTHER WAY!!!!!!!!! I'M TELLING YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: And I thought you liked me...**_

_**Jeremy: Yes I did. But now I don't!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: THANK GOODNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE FATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**saskk: We get it, we get it. Now will you please take that wreaking smell off!!!!! You're starting to stink the studio!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: And I still need to see the housemates... then wake them up with metal rock music!!!!!!! (presses button)**_

_You give me_

_Something..._

_**flamma09: Hmm... not exactly what I imagined but it works for me! (turns on Taang monitor) Aaww... (sees them hugging each other) I knew the one bed strategy works on them!!**_

_**Me: I'm going to take a bath...**_

_**flamma09: You go take a bath... (stares at the Taang monitor dreamily)**_

_**tellus09: Are you going to wake them up or not...**_

_**flamma09: Sorry... wait five more hours... (puts on Thousand Miles music) Aah... make that ten...**_

_**tellus09: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Aw fine...**_

_**tellus09: While I go escort your sister to the bathroom...**_

_**Me: Never in a million years, loverboy!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Hm... which to pick... this one!!!! (puts in CD and hits the play button)**_

_And can you feel_

_The love tonight?_

_(Tonight)_

Sokka: Judging by the wake up call... I know I can't.

Katara: (goes out of the Zutara room to check on Aang and Toph) (opens door and sees what's inside then closes it again) I know somebody who does...

Sokka: (Katara opens door) AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T SEE!!!! (Katara takes off blind fold) Oh. OMG!!!!!!

Katara: (shuts it quickly)

Sokka: They wouldn't...

Katara: (nods)

Zuko: Hey Katara...

Sokka: (shrieks and throws his boomerang at him and Zuko gets hit on the head)

Zuko: Stop that... Katara have you seen Aang? I need his shaver...

Katara: (opens Taang bedroom)

Zuko: (gets shocked and quickly closes the door) They wouldn't...

Katara: (nods)

Zuko: Toph has long black hair?

Sokka: Toph's a girl?!!!

Katara: (hits him at the back of the head)

Zuko: (doubles the pain and hits him on the back of the head) Let's go, Katara, and have breakfast together.

Katara: I'd rather get stuck with you than my nitwitted brother...

Sokka: HEY?!!!!

**Inside the Taang Room...**

Aang: (wakes up and sees Toph) HAH!!!!!

Toph: (wakes up) What's wrong, Twinkle Toes?

Aang: Y-you have long black hair?!!!!

Toph: I don't even know if my hair is long or short...

Aang: (short silence) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! (falls off the bed) Ow! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: (scowls) I'm leaving you... (opens door and feels Zuko, Katara and Sokka) What are you guys doing here?

Zuko, Katara and Sokka: (shakes heads slowly)

Toph: I'm going to make breakfast...

Katara: Don't you thi--

Toph: He'll be fine on his own. (leaves and the three of them hears shrieks and laughter in the kitchen)

_**Me: Letter time!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: Good!!!! Playhouse Disney!!!!!**_

_**Me: What are you?! Five?! And did you take a bath?!! (sniffs him) You wreak?!**_

_**Jeremy: About two hundred times already!!!!!**_

_**Me: I mean in tomato juice.**_

_**Jeremy: Oh. (gets a gallon of tomato juice and goes to the bathroom where saskk is about to enter)**_

_**saskk: HEY!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Let's see... (scrolls letters) flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09... Jeremy. Close enough.**_

_**"Dear gaia09"--- Stupidhead!!!! You're supposed to address the letter to Taang or Zutara not me!!! (throws letter away)**_

_**Jeremy: I worked hard on that!!!!**_

_**Me: (sighs) I guess flamma09 wins... "Dear Toph, why is your hair like that? And why aren't you wearing your hat?-flamma09" What hat?!**_

_**flamma09: Was it a hat? I remembered somehow that you told me that it was a hat...**_

_Flashback..._

_Me: And Toph's __bun__ is a hat!_

_End Flashback_

_**flamma09: (rubs chin) Hmm...**_

_**Me: Toph's not gonna answer that... oh well, I guess we better cut it short. Since there aren't any good letters by now... oh well... send in **__**MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE**__** letters containing:**_

_**- Shipping Questions**_

_**-Shipping Dares**_

_**-Shipping Suggestions**_

_**-Or just any plain letter that expresses your eternal love for the ship!!!**_

_**-Or... all of them!!!!**_

_**And answers, dares and reactions are from the couple themselves. So write it down now!!!!**_

_**flamma09: You mean this ship?!! (holds a stuffed hippo)**_

_**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	18. Day Seventeen: Gerberlac

**Day Seventeen**

_**Me: Okay... so I don't know the intro today... (to flamma09) They're awake, right?**_

_**flamma09: Um... yeah. I woke them up with some song...**_

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too._

Toph: (red in anger) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (gets a Barney stuffed toy and rips his head off) I HATE YOU BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (throws it out of the window)

Kid 3: (gets the Barney stuffed toy) My Barney stuffed toy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (kneels and screams his head off while raising the decappitated stuffed toy) NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: I HATE YOU BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DARN YOU BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE PURPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aang: Toph, you can't see colors, remember?

Toph: Yeah, some people say that he's purple so he's purple to me.

Katara, Zuko and Sokka: (stills stares at Toph's hair who still isn't in a bun)

Toph: STOP STARING AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katara, Zuko and Sokka: (backs away)

Sokka: We'll go... make breakfast... now... (the three of them run away from Toph)

_**Me: Speaking of breakfast... we have letters!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: What does breakfast have to do with letters?**_

_**Me: Because we have two letters for Zutara!!!!!!!!! And I have a Tootsie pop!!!**_

_**saskk and Terasu: And we have Purple Flurp and Dr. Pepper.**_

_**Me: You don't want to see that either... uh... LETTERS!!!!!!!!!**_

Katara: We have letters!!!!! YAY!!!!!!

_**Me: First letter, from... Mistypool... he/she says... "Aren't Zuko and Katara suposed to kiss for an hour every day? They haven't been doing that. And I want the people to like the ships!" Hmm... yup, they're supposed to do that... so they'll kiss for ten minutes just to make it up for ten episodes and plus one for today. And sorry Mistypool, it's one minute not an hour.**_

Zuko: Fine then...

Katara: We could do that!!!

Zuko: Remember, couples!!!!! (hugs Katara as Katara hugs him back)

Aang: I hate this day...

Toph: And I hate you...

Aang: I know...

_**Me: Now... kiss...**_

(Katara and Zuko kiss)

**Eleven Minutes Later...**

Zuko: Man, I feel great!!!!!!

_**Me: Okay... let's post this on You Tube and Live Video!!!!! Live footage of Zuko and Katara kissing!!!!!**_

Katara: HEY!!!! WHY--

_**Me: Now... next letter!!!! It's from... The Zutara Critic!!! He/she says... "yay zutara! i dare zuko and katara to cook for the rest of the house together" Hmm... nice dare!!!! Now Zuko, Katara, cook lunch, snack, dinner, dessert and midnight snack!!!!**_

Katara: Midnight snack?

Zuko: But... I don't know how to cook!!!!!!

_**Me: No buts... it's a dare. Now cook...**_

Zuko: But I--

_**flamma09: (cash register sounds) I hear money!!!!!!! $$**_

_**Me: Great... money obsessed... Where's Toph and Aang?**_

Azula: In the room, fighting, again...

_**flamma09: Aahh!! Pleasant!!! Very pleasant!!!! (faints)**_

_**Me: Well... um... who cares? Wait, what are they fighting about?**_

Toph: I want mint!!!!

Aang: I want orange!!!

Toph: MINT FLAVORED STREPSIL!!!!!!

Aang: NO!!!!!!!! ORANGE FLAVORED STREPSIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sokka: (passes by with a banana)

Aang and Toph: BANANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs out of the room while in the room, Gale is crying)

Ty Lee: Wait, you can't leave the baby!!!!

Toph: That's right, we can't. But you can't also!!! So go take care of the baby!!!! While we go out!!!

_**flamma09: What? Toph and Aang are going out?! YEHEY!!!!!!!! (faints)**_

Ty Lee: (shrugs then throws the baby in the air and catching her, then throws her and blahblahblah)

Mai: (shudders then goes past the room unbeknownst to her)

_**Me: LUNCH TIME!!!!! GO ZUTARA!!!!!!!!!!! GO ZUTARA!!!!!!!!!!!! GO ZUTARA!!!!!!!!!! **_

Zuko: Yeah, yeah, we heard ya!!

Katara: Zuko, you're supposed to saute the garlic and onions not the bellpepper and what's that red thing?

Zuko: Chili...

Katara: What?!!!!! (throws the frying pan's contents away)

Zuko: Hey!!! I was feeling the burn!!!!

Katara: I'm allergic to chili!!!!!

Zuko: Sorry... I'll do it again. (puts onions and garlic into the frying pan starts to saute)

Katara: (starts crying)

Zuko: Why, what's happening?!

Katara: O... on...

Zuko: "On" what?

Katara: O...on...onion... (sniffs)

Azura: Bummer.

Zuko: (sighs) Great, you'll have to rest...

Sokka: Wait... Aang and Toph are going out... together?

(Everybody stops from their works, Zuko's frying pan contents are still in the air while Ty Lee stops throwing Gale and she's still in the air, Katara's tears stop flowing in the middle of her face)

Everybody: WHAT?

Sokka: What? All I said is that Toph and Aang are going out together.

Ty Lee: Wish Sokka and I were like that...

Zuko: Where's Yuan...?

Yuan: (playing in the mud)

Azura: WHAT?!!!! HOW DID YOU GET IN THERE AGAIN!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT I PUT YOU IN THE BATH TUB!!!! In you go. Again.

Ty Lee: If Yuan could only be more like Gale. Obedient.

Taylour: I thought like father like son, like mother like daughter... but Toph isn't that obedient... nor Zuko isn't that playful...

Azura: Hmm... good point...

Azula: But they're not married!!!!!! Nor did they bear this child!!!!!!! It's just pretend!!!!!!! Man... how stupid can people get these days...

Taylour and Azura: HWHAT?!!!!! STUPID?!!!!!

Jin: ...

**Back at the Kitchen...**

Katara: Lunch time!!!!!!!

Iroh: Wait, where are Aang and Toph?

Sokka: They're going out together... remember?

Iroh: (gasps) They wouldn't...

Sokka: Yup. Guess they would...

Toph: We're back!!!!! And since they didn't have any banana flavored Strepsil... we just got... what did we get?

Aang: Onion flavored Strepsil...

Everybody: (gives him a weird look)

Toph: Wait, I thought it was Eucalyptus...

Aang: No... it was onion...

Ty Lee: GOOD!!!!! You're back!!!

Aang: Wait!!!! The baby!!!!! (gets pillow and Gale lands on it safely) (sighs because of relief)

Toph: Great, Twinkle Toes. You've got a great babysitter. (sarcastic)

Ty Lee: I'm sorry...

Toph: Give me the baby, Twinkle Toes.

Aang: I thought you didn't care.

Toph: I'm just going to feed her...

Zuko: Feed it with Gerberlac!!!!

Toph: What's that?

Zuko: It's a mixture of Gerber and Ceralac. And the best part is, it tastes like Christmas ham!

Aang: Mmmmm... Christmas ham, eh...

Katara: Good!! You're back!! Now we can finally eat!!

Zuko: We need onions!!

Katara: Check in the veggie bin.

Zuko: (checks veggie bin) Nope! No more onions!!

Aang: We have onion flavored Strepsil!!

Zuko: Good enough!

Aang: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! MY STREPSIL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katara: Good! You finally decided to take care of the baby.

Toph: We did?

_**Me: Hmm... Zutara cooking... good...**_

_**flamma09: Gerberlac... good... like Christmas ham...**_

_**Me: Well, that's about the time we have... so send in more letters!!!!! And I mean more for Zutara or Taang. Your pick.**_

_**flamma09: YEAH!!!!!! MORE TAANG!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Don't you mean you're being a little too overactive...**_

_**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	19. Day Eighteen: Puking, pushin, babysittin

**Day Eighteen**

_**flamma09: Are they done having lunch?**_

_**Me: No. They're just starting.**_

_**flamma09: Oh. So, did they really decide to take care of the baby?**_

_**Me: Yup. **_

_**flamma09: You have any letters?**_

_**Me: I guess so. (notices something weird) Why are you asking me all these questions?**_

_**flamma09: I don't know. Maybe I'm just curious or bored...**_

_**Me: ...**_

_**flamma09: Wanna check on them?**_

_**Me: Nnng...**_

_**flamma09: Ok.**_

_**Me: Deaf...**_

_**flamma09: What did you say?**_

_**Me: Nothing...**_

_**flamma09: Okay, then. Let's check on them.**_

_**Me: Whatever.**_

Katara: C'mon guys!! Time to eat!!

Toph: Do they have any baby food here? (carries Gale)

Aang: I don't know? Ask the TLC.

Sokka: I didn't know you cared about your baby, (snickers) Mom!! (laughs histerically)

Toph: If you don't shut up in three seconds, I'll beat you up like nobody did before!!

Gale: (cries)

Toph: Here Twinkle Toes, take care of it.

Aang: (gets baby from Toph)

Toph: YO' TLC!!!! GET YOUR STUPID HEADS HERE RIGHT NOW,OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**TLC: (barges in from out of nowhere with cool music)**_

Toph: You have any baby food around here?

_**TLC: (rushes off and comes back with ten dozens of baby food) Here. (rushes off again)**_

_**TLC: (to flamma09) They're taking care of the baby... TOGETHER!!!!!! (shrieks)**_

_**flamma09: No way!!!!**_

_**TLC: YES WAY!!!!!! (shrieks again)**_

_**Me: Would you stop with the girly-girly talk!!! I'm trying to listen to All American**__**Rejects here!!!**_

_**flamma09: (whispers to TLC) She just doesn't appreciate the **__**big**__** things in life. **_

Katara: C'mon guys!!! Time to eat!!! It's been five hours since the first time I've called you!!!

Toph: You go ahead. I still have to take care of Gale!

Aang: This is so unlikely of Toph. Well then let's eat!!! I'm so hungry!!!

Everybody: (sits on the table hungrily)

Katara: Wait...

Everybody: AAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

Katara: Where is Yuan and Azura?

Eveybody: (shrugs)

**In the bathroom...**

Azura: (sniffs Yuan) UGH!!! That's the 30th bath for today!!! And you still smell like... (sniffs him again) ugh.. mud! Have you been playing in the mud lately?

Yuan: (laughs and plays with the bubbles. He then splashes some water on Azura)

Azura: (covers her face) AAAHHH!!!!!!!!! Stop it!!!! You're getting me wet!!!!! At least I'm in the bathroom then I could take a bath. Ahahaha!!! (splashes some on Yuan)

**Back at the Kitchen...**

Zuko: Aw well, I bet she's taking care of him. So... let's eat!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: (about to put food in mouth when Jeremy enters) EEEWW!!!!!! You still wreak!!!! Go take a bath or something...**_

_**Jeremy: I already did. (smells armpit) Man... I have to take a bath again...**_

_**Me: Don't forget to bathe yourself in tomato juice. Then take deodorant and spray some perfume. That'll make you smell a lot better...**_

_**Jeremy: (thinks of me adoring him because he smells good and because he will put on Axe) (sighs heavenly) (in his thoughts) Oh yeah, I'm the man! Oh yeah, I'm the man!**_

_**Me: Hey! Hey!! (snaps finger in his face)**_

_**Jeremy: I was thinking!!!**_

_**Me: You can think later, and don't put on Axe... we've had enough foul smell for today.**_

_**Jeremy: (takes towel and a gallon of tomato juice)**_

_**Me: For the meanwhile!! LETTER TIME!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: (enters again) Playhouse Disney!!!!!**_

_**Me: Five year old!!!!! Get out of here!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: I'm thirteen!!!**_

_**Me: Whatever. (The Zutarians carry a bag of mail) Okay. Put it down. (Zutarians put it down on my foot) OW!! Zutarians!**_

_**Zutarians: Sorry...**_

_**Me: That's okay, Jeremy will pay for my hospital bill. Now let's see... (opens bag and starts to throw letters) flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09... ooh!!!!! (takes out a MASSIVE envelope) Ooh!!!! From blindbandit!!!! Wonder what's in it!!! (opens it) WHAT?!!! LETTERS FROM FLAMMA09??!!!!!! flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09... here we go! blindbandit's letter!!! She/he says: **_

_**"I have a shipping dare for Taang AND Zutara! No wait... I don't. I just got in the moment right now. I'll think of one later. For now I will express my love for those pairings! OH MY GOD I LOVE THESE PAIRINGS THESE PAIRINGS ARE SO AWESOME THEY ARE ALL SO GREAT TOGETHER I PRAY FOR THE DEATH OF KATAANG (sorry Aang) TOPH AND AANG MUST BE TOGETHER OR ELSE I WILL HUNT THOSE TWO DOWN AND GET THEM TOGETHER MYSELF OH AND YAY FOR THE ZUTARA THEY ARE FINALLY A COUPLE WOOT (CROUD STARTS CHEERING) ok I'm done. "**_

_**Wow! That's a long one... thanks blindbandit. Oh yeah, note to all viewers, next time you send in your letters, please include your gender... that rhymes!!!!**_

_**flamma09: My turn to pick the letter... (gets one letter and gives it to me)**_

_**Me: This sucks... this is from you. (starts to dig in again) flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09flamma09... knittingpanda. GOOD!!!!!! He/she says:**_

_**"I love the foaming mouth guy. ...did he just get evicted? I'm confused now... but anyway, my brother (my ELDER brother, mind you)has recently gotten OBSESSED with the foaming mouth guy. Like, he won't stop going on about it. He'll randomly come into me and my sister's room and start acting it out. ("Cam, you're doing it wrong!") it's funny."**_

_**Thanks knittingpanda, but I think I should answer that one... Foaming Mouth Guy **__**is**__** evicted. Viewers choice, sorry... flamma09,**_

_**flamma09: (eating my food) What? (wipes mouth)**_

_**Me: HEY!!!! THAT'S MY ZUTARA FOOD!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Sorry, thought is was Taang.**_

_**Me: Can you tell them this letter... thanks...**_

_**flamma09: (gets blindbandit's letter) TO THE SPEAKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts zooming to the speaker and bumps it) I'M OKAY!!!!  
**_

**At the Dinner Table...**

Aang: (gets a mouthful of food)

_**flamma09: This letter is just in!!!!**_

Aang: (chokes then gets water)

Everybody: (shrugs)

Gale: (avoids food and pushes spoon to Toph) Aheeheeheehee!!!

Toph: (wipes food from face) (licks lips) Hmm... Zuko is right... it does taste like Christmas ham...

Everybody: (looks at Zuko)

Zuko: (smiles sheepishly)

_**flamma09: This letter says: "I have a shipping dare for Taang AND Zutara! ..."**_

Aang: (chokes again)

_**flamma09: "No wait... I don't."**_

Toph and Aang: (sighs in relief)

Zuko and Katara: Aaw...

_**flamma09: " I just got in the moment right now. I'll think of one later. For now I will express my love for those pairings! OH MY GOD I LOVE THESE PAIRINGS THESE PAIRINGS ARE SO AWESOME THEY ARE ALL SO GREAT TOGETHER I PRAY FOR THE DEATH OF KATAANG (sorry Aang)"**_

Aang: HWHAT!!!!

Katara: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hugs Zuko)

Zuko: (hugs back even though he doesn't know what's happening)

_**flamma09: "TOPH AND AANG MUST BE TOGETHER OR ELSE I WILL HUNT THOSE TWO DOWN AND GET THEM TOGETHER MYSELF OH AND YAY FOR THE ZUTARA THEY ARE FINALLY A COUPLE WOOT (CROUD STARTS CHEERING) ok I'm done. "**_

Toph and Aang: (anime falls)

Gale: (claps hands) Ahahahahahaha!!!!!!

Zuko and Katara: (hugs each other)

_**flamma09: That is all... (hangs up)**_

Azura: (comes in with Yuan) I finally got his stink out with tomato juice. Tomato juice always work. And I got a bath myself..

Zuko and Katara: (takes Yuan and hugs him)

Azura: What happened?

Taylour: No... Zuko based dreams... shattered...

Azula: Man... I hate my family...

Toph: Can somebody make Gale eat?!

Aang: I'll do that... (gets Gale then feeds her)

Gale: (pushes the spoon at him again) Aheeheeheehee!!!

Aang: (wipes food out his face) (gets angry) (licks lips) (gets happy) Hmm... Christmas ham...

Azura: Can I take Gale a bath?

Toph and Aang: (hands her Gale) You're on your own...

Azura: YAY!!!!!! (goes to bathroom with Gale) We're gonna have fun together!!!! (Gale's cries are heard)

Aang: Well, that didn't go well. You think we should get her back?

Toph: No. Besides she needs a bath...

_**Me: (is about to eat food when Jeremy enters)**_

_**Jeremy: Is Letter time finished?!**_

_**Me: Yup. (is about to take food)**_

_**Jeremy: WAIT!!!!!!**_

_**Me: (spills food) You made me spill my food!!! You're going to pay for that **__**and**__** my hospital bills!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: How do I smell?**_

_**Me: (sniffs) Like Axe. I told you not put any. I hate you for that...**_

_**flamma09: (comes in) Hey-- WHAT THE?!!!! WHO SMELLS LIKE AXE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: (points to Jeremy)**_

_**flamma09: (lunges towards him and punches him) I HATE AXE!!!!!!!!!!! FOR THAT I HATE **__**YOU!!!!!**_

_**tellus09: (comes in and sees flamma09 punching Jeremy) Dude... you're very very very very VERY weak!!! (kicks him)**_

_**flamma09: Kick him while I punch him!!!**_

_**Jeremy: Wait!!!!! I just took a bath!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: (stops punching him while tellus09 stops kicking him) You do know that Aang and Toph still have a task.**_

_**Me: What task? I think that was when I was stuck with this dunderhead...**_

_**Jeremy: (stands up with fifty one bruises, seventeen scars, one wound and one black eye) HEY!!!!**_

_**flamma09: (Jeremy leaves crying) Sorry about your friend, Jeremy.**_

_**Me: He has no place in this world..**_

_**Jeremy: (cries harder)**_

_**Me: My conscience is bugging me... (stands up)**_

_**flamma09: Where are you going?**_

_**Me: Comfort him... he **__**is**__** my friend, plus, I think he's been having bad luck since day one... (leaves)**_

_**flamma09: Wait!!! Aang and Toph still have a task!!!!**_

_**Me: NOT LISTENING!!!!!!!!! (gets bowl and towel and goes to Jeremy)**_

_**flamma09: Oh well... AND TO THINK YOU WERE STARTING TO BE KIND!!!!! (gets mic)**_

**At the Dining Table...**

(Everybody just finished eating)

Aang: I'm glad flamma09 forgot we had a task...

Toph: I'm leaving to check on Gale...

_**flamma09: TASK TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Toph: You and your big mouth.

Sokka: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO KISS EACH OTHER... again... and again and again and again and again...

Toph: Sokka, remember what I told earlier this morning...

Sokka: Yeah why?

Toph: I'm gonna do it for real...

Sokka: (runs away shrieking)

_**flamma09: C'mon!!!! Kiss already!!!! It can't be that bad!!**_

(Aang and Toph kiss each other for three misissippis)

**After Three Misissippis...**

Aang: YOU TASTE LIKE DIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: YOU TASTE LIKE... I DON'T WANNA REMEMBER!!!!!!!!!! (goes to bathroom 2 and starts puking)

Aang: (goes to bathroom 3 and starts to puke)

Mai: Man... they never get tired of that...(leaves)

**After some bad puns of puking...**

(Aang and Toph go out of the bathrooms and glare at each other)

Taylour: About time you guys got outta there!! I mean, you've been in there for like all afternoon!!!!!

Azura: Good!! You're back!! I changed her diapers also.

Aang: Thanks. You're a good baby sitter. Do you consider baby sitting?

Azura: Uh...I don't know...

Aang: Good!! It's settled then!!

Azura: I didn't even sa-

Toph: We'll pay you five dollars!

Azura: I"ll take it!!!!!!

Katara: DINNERTIME!!!!!!

Toph: Dinner already!!! Good!!! I'm starving from all that puking!!!!!

Everybody: (sits on the table)

Toph: (glares at Aang) I hate you...

Aang: (glares at Toph) I hate you more...

Sokka: VEGETABLES AGAIN!!!!! ISN'T THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN COOK BESIDES VEGETABLES???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katara: Gee, Sokka. Why won't you try cooking, huh?!

_**flamma09: HAH!!!! NOW I CAN FINALLY POST THIS PICTURE OF AANG AND TOPH KISSING IN YOUTUBE AND LIVEVIDEO!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: You and your pointless dreams...**_

_**flamma09: POINTLESS!!!!!?????**_

(Everybody finishes eating)

Toph: I'm going to sleep...(yawns)

Aang: Not if I get there first!!!!

Ty Lee: What's their problem?

Everybody: (shrugs)

_**flamma09: Can I end it?**_

_**Me: No!!!**_

_**flamma09: Thanks! Well there you have it!!! THE TAANGNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE TAANGNESS!!!!!!! Oh yeah, don't-**_

_**Me: I said NO!!!! Don't forget to send i- AAAHHHHH!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: (pushes me away) Send in your le- AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!**_

_**Me:(pushes flamma09 away) Letters abou-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**flamma09: (pushes me away) To Taang and Zutara about: **_

_**-Shipping suggestions**_

_**-Shipping dares**_

_**-Shipping questions**_

_**-or just a plain letter expressing your deep love for the pairing**_

_**-or maybe... ALL OF THEM!!!!**_

_**Me: I wanted to do that!!!**_

_**flamma09: Says you!!!**_

_**FFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: YAY!!!**_


	20. Day Ninteen: Tales of a Boring Jeremy

**Day Nineteen**

_**flamma09: TASK TIME!!!!!!!**_

Aang: (wakes up) Aaw great...

Toph: It's early in the morning...

Aang: Yeah and it's still three in the morning...

_**flamma09: No it's seven!!!! (goes to the Taang bedroom and flashes the alarm clock at Aang's face) See!!!**_

Aang: (opens curtains) Explain that... (sees no sun)

_**flamma09: I could've sworn the sun was up...**_

Sokka: (appears himself in the doorway) HAAAAAHH!!!!!!! YOU TWO ARE GOING--

Toph: I'll beat you up again if you want to...

Sokka: I'll start running.

_**flamma09: AW C'MON!!!!!!!! TASK IS A TASK!!!!!!!!**_

Mai: (from the girl's bedroom) Aw shut up!!!!!

Azula: (throws lightning at flamma09)

_**flamma09: (dodges lightning perfectly) Hah!!!!! Missed me!!!!**_

Sokka: (throws bone)

_**flamma09: (does matrix) Missed me again!!!!!**_

Sokka: (throws boomerang)

_**flamma09: (dodges the boomerang) HAH!!!!! Missed me again!!!!! (gets hit with the boomerang and falls down) I did not see that coming...**_

_**kargatio: (sleepily drags her away) You should not do that again!!**_

_**Me: Thank you. We can go back to sleep now!!!**_

_**flamma09: (jumps up and lands slowly on the ground like an airbender) Not quite!!!!!**_

Toph: I thought you weren't an airbender...

_**flamma09: Sorry... electric fan...**_

_**kargatio: (hits her with a bone as flamma09 faints) Good... (drags her away)**_

_**Me: Thank you again... back to sleep guys...**_

_**flamma09: Not just yet!!!!!**_

_**kargatio: You don't give up, do you? (hits her with Sokka's machete and flamma09 faints again) Sleep for good!!!! (drags her away)**_

_**Me: You know what to do.**_

_**flamma09: (gets up but kargatio hits her with a plank then faints again)**_

_**Me: Where did the plank come from?**_

_**kargatio: From that guy with braces...**_

_**Guy with Braces: (swipes the plank) My plank!!!!! (leaves)**_

_**Me: Sleep.**_

**After Four Hours...**

Aang: (wakes up and the first thing he sees is flamma09 staring down at him, smiling) WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (backs away)

_**flamma09: Fancy meeting you here. (grin gets bigger)**_

Aang: I sleep here...

_**flamma09: Sorry... well, um... TASK TIME!!!!!!!!**_

Aang: (rubs eyes) Aaw great...

Toph: It's early in the morning...

Aang: Yeah and it's still three in the morning...

_**flamma09: No it's seven!!!! (goes to the Taang bedroom and flashes the alarm clock that says seven in Aang's face) See!!!**_

Aang: (opens curtains) Explain that...

_**flamma09: (snickers)**_

Aang: What are you-- (looks at window and his face gets gloomy) Great... it's morning... (sun is up)

_**flamma09: Now... kiss... you know that you want to...**_

Aang: (in thoughts) _Yes!!!! I know I want to!!!!!!!!!_

Toph: NO!!!!!!!!!

Aang: Ye-- I mean... NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: HAH!!!!!! AANG ALMOST SAID "YES"!!!!! Only... it was "Ye--" and not "yes" but he said two thirds of it but who cares?! So now... I'll leave you two lovebirds alone... **_

Toph: We're not lovebirds!!!!!

Aang: We're not even birds!!!!

Toph: (hits Aang at the back of the head)

Aang: What'd you do that for?! (airbends Toph to the wall then Toph faints)

Gale: (cries so hard)

Aang: Wait... no Gale--- don't... don't cry!!! Please dont' cry!!!! (makes funny faces but makes Gale cry harder) No... please look at the funny face... look at the funny face!!!!! Look at the funny face!!!!!! (holds a puppet of him making funny faces-- some scene from Spongebob Squarepants)

**Outside...**

(All of them are making breakfast)

_**flamma09: That cannot be good...**_

**In the room...**

Aang: Please look at the funny face!!!! Please look at the funny face!!!

Gale: (cries harder than before)

_**flamma09: (barges in) AHA!!!!!**_

(Aang and Gale stop at what they are doing)

Aang: Aha what?

_**flamma09: Nothing... I just like to say it...**_

Gale: (happily laughs and claps her hands)

_**flamma09: Oh. My. Tush.**_

Aang: Don't you mean "gosh"?

_**flamma09: No, I really mean it. Tush. Going back. Stay there. (looks at the scene) This scene looks like "Romeo and Juliet"...**_

Aang: Who's "Romeyo"?

_**flamma09: No!!! Romeo!!! Not Romeyo!!! Going back again... this scene looks like "Romeo and Juliet" only in the story... Romeo is dead instead of Juliet. But in this scene, Toph as Juliet looks unconscious and you, Aang, as Romeo and this scene doesn't require babies... so we're going to take Gale out. (carries Gale)**_

Aang: Wait!!! Not Gale!!!! She's our pride-and-joy!!!!

_**flamma09: Where's the "pride-and-joy" in this? AZURA!!!!!!!!!**_

Azura: What is it? (carrying Yuan)

_**flamma09: (gives her Gale and hands her five dollars) Five dollars...**_

Azura: YAY!!!!!!!!! (stuffs five dollars in pocket and takes Gale) We're going to have sooooooooooo much fun!!!!!!

Yuan and Gale: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: LETTER TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: YAY!!!!!! Playhouse!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: ZUTARIANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (All Zutarians come in) TAKE THE FIVE YEAR OLD OUT!!!!!!!!**_

_**Zutarians: (drags Jeremy away)**_

_**Jeremy: No wait!!!!! Playhouse!!!!!! (whimpers more)**_

_**Me: Whimper all you want, five year old!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: I'm thirteen!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Now that's taken care of... bring in the letters!!! (flamma09 carries a big sack) This better not be yours!!!**_

_**flamma09: Fine... (takes the big bag away)**_

_**Me: Where are the **__**real**__** letters?!!**_

_**flamma09: (gives her two envelopes)**_

_**Me: Wow... I never knew that we had such few letters...**_

_**flamma09: Yeah...**_

_**Me: It would be great to show off the big bag.**_

_**flamma09: I could make more if you want...**_

_**Me: No. I'd rather have none...**_

_**flamma09: Hear that, viewers?! No letters!!! Do no---**_

_**Me: (some Zutarians cover her mouth and drags her away) Don't listen to her... first letter... it's from... (drumrolls) Mistypool!!!! YAY!!!! Thanks for being consistent!!! (gets reading glasses)**_

_**illumnity06: Hey!!! You're not a farsighted person.**_

_**Me: No... this is a touch. A touch of smart!!!**_

_**illumnity06: You don't have any eye defect!!!!**_

_**Me: Fine!!!! (throws glasses away and hears someone cry out "MY FOOT!!!! Just to be different even though it hit my eye")**_

_**Me: Okay... she, take note, she says: "I dare Aang and Toph to stay in the room for an hour/day, you choose which. I want them in the room alone, with only them and Gale." (notices something) flamma09!!!**_

_**flamma09: (comes in with a pen in one hand) Yes? (looks at hand then throws it and hears someone cry "MY OTHER FOOT!! But it's still my other eye")**_

_**Me: Did you turn on the speaker?**_

_**flamma09: TAANG AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (bumps on the speaker) Now, I'm **__**not**__** okay!! (turns on speaker)**_

_**Me: Thank you. Housemates...**_

Azula: Oh great...

Mai: Loserwork...

Ty Lee: HEY!!!!

Iroh: TEA!!!!

Taylour: Jet!!!

Jet: I have my "Zuko will kiss chameleon" underwear!!!!! And as an extra, I have my "Zuko will kiss kaleidoscope"!!!

Zuko: Why are there always underwear of me kissing something?!!!!!

Katara: ZUKO!!!!!!!!!!!

Aang: I hate you!!!

Toph: I hate you too!!!!!

Azura: YAY!!!!! BUBBLE BATHS!!!!

Aang: (in thoughts) _Why did I say that? Why did I say that? Now Toph does think that I hate her!!!!! _(whimpers in thoughts)

_**Me: Are you people quite done with your sentences? Especially for Aang. Your thoughts of Toph are bugging me...**_

Toph: (hits him on the head)

Jin: Hey!!! I didn't do my line yet!!!

Sokka: Neither did I!!!

_**Me: Go ahead...**_

Jin: Now tha--

_**Me: Sokka's turn...**_

Sokka: FIRE NA--

_**Me: Okay... now listen guys to what flamma09 will say...**_

_**flamma09: (clears throat then looks around) Where's the letters?!**_

_**Stage Hand: (hands her letters)**_

_**flamma09: Thanks... now first... Mistypool... she says: "I dare Aang and Toph to stay in the room for an hour/day, you choose which. I want them in the room alone, with only them and Gale."**_

Aang: WHAT ABOUT FOOD?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: Hello? Water?

_**flamma09: Hi too, Toph. Now let's think... hour or day?**_

_**Me: (thinks)**_

_**flamma09: (thinks with pen tapping on her chin)**_

_**Me: What are you going to do with the pen?**_

_**flamma09: This pen? Oh... nothing (throws away then someone cries "NOW MY FOOT IS REALLY INJURED!!!!")**_

_**Me and flamma09: (inhales) Day.**_

_**flamma09: DAY IT IS!!!!!!**_

Aang and Toph: HWHAT?!!!!!!

Aang: (in thoughts) _Yes!!!! Yes day!!!!! ALL HAIL DAY!!!!!!!!!!!_

Toph: I'll be hating this...

Gale: (laughs in glee)

_**flamma09: Next letter!!! (gets a letter) This one is from flamma09!!!! She says--**_

_**Me: FLAMMA09!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Fine... (takes another letter) This one's from flamma09!!!! She also says--**_

_**Me: FLAMMA09!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Fine!!! Give me the real letter!!!**_

_**Me: (hands her a letter)**_

_**flamma09: This one is from blindbandit. She says: "Right now I have shipping dares... (laughs evily)"**_

Aang and Toph: HWHAT?!!!!!

Zuko and Katara: YAY!!!!!

Aang: (in thoughts) _Thank you!!!! Thank you nice people!!!!_

Toph: STOP THINKING!!!!!

Aang: (in Aang's head) (crickets chriping)

_**flamma09: "For Taang (and when I said that I will hunt you guys down if you don't get together I MEANT it.) "**_

Toph: Oh great...

Sokka: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: Run. I mean it!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!

Sokka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs crazily in the entire house then crashes on Toph then faints)

_**flamma09: Okay... going on, "I want you two to be glued together for an entire day while everybody (especially Sokka) can start pointing and staring and laughing!"**_

Sokka: (gains conciousness due to what he heard) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: But not now.**_

Toph: (grins evilly and punches Sokka on the face)

Sokka: My tooth!!

_**flamma09: "For Zutara..."**_

Zuko and Katara: (grins hopefully)

_**flamma09: "I want you two to spend an entire day in the closet with Jeremy so he can talk all he wants and you guys will have to listen to him all the time!"**_

Katara: That's not bad, is it?

Zuko: We'll see...

_**Me: Thank goodness you two are optimistic, because it'll be bad... REAL bad...**_

Zuko and Katara: Aw great...

_**Me: Maybe not so optimistic now...**_

_**flamma09: And she ends: "Mwahahahahahahaha!" That is all.**_

Aang, Toph, Zuko and Katara: Oh great... torture...

_**flamma09: You have five seconds to do anything you want before the dare...**_

Aang, Zuko and Katara: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: Five...**_

Toph: (kicks Mai's shin)

Mai: (doesn't react)

_**flamma09: Four...**_

Toph: (kicks Azula's shin)

Azula: HEY!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!

_**flamma09: Three...**_

Toph: (kicks Azula's shin again)

Azula: That's it for you little--!!!

_**flamma09: Two...**_

Toph: (kicks Ty Lee's shin)

Ty Lee: (whimpers) My foot... what did I do wrong?!!

_**flamma09: One... that's it!!! Time's up!!!**_

Toph: (was about to kick Sokka's shin) I was about to kick Sokka's!!!

Sokka: MEH!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: (kicks him anyway)

_**flamma09: I said time's up!!!! But since you did it already, TLC!!!!**_

_**TLC: (comes in with cool music and glue that says "Permanent Glue: Nothing can make it wear off!!! NOTHING!!!")**_

_**Me: No Permanent glue, just temporary.**_

_**TLC: Aw fine... (goes back again and comes back again with cool music and a glue that says "Temporary Glue: -insert sad face here-)**_

Toph: Should we run?

Aang: I guess so...

_**Taang Lover 1: NOT IF WE GLUE YOU FIRST!!! (gets them and squirts glue at their sleeves)**_

Toph: HEY!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!!!

_**flamma09: Now lock them up!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And be sure you confiscate **__**ALL**__** their curtains except on the windows, metal walls and rock walls!!! ALL!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 2: We'll be taking her... (gets Gale from Azura)**_

Azura: HEY!!!! I WAS HAVING FUN WITH HER!!!!!!

_**Taang Lover 3: Nya shut up!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 2: (carries a crying Gale away)**_

_**Me: Now... HALF OF THE ZUTARIANS!!!!!!!!!! BRING THE FIVE YEAR OLD MINDED THIRTEEN YEAR OLD IN THE CLOSET!!!!!!!!!!! OTHER HALF!!!! GET ZUTARA AND PUT THEM IN THE SAME CLOSET!!!!**_

_**Half 1: Yes!**_

_**Half 2: YES!!!!**_

Zuko: Get ready for torture Katara...

_**(Zutarians enter with cool music and is about to get Katara)**_

Katara: (switches places with Zuko) Take him first!!!

Zuko: Katara!!! I thought you loved me...

Katara: I know, if you loved somebody, you'll make sacrifices for them (grins happily and hopefully)

Zuko: Fine... take me first...

_**Zutarians: EEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: If only Aang and Toph were like this... not so hard to make them do their task... hard heads...**_

Aang: We are not hard headed!!!!! Toph just doesn't like to. (points to Toph)

Toph: It's rude to point, Sicko!!

Aang: What?!!! WHERE'S STICKO?!!!!!

Toph: Sicko!!! Not sticko, you ignorant boob!!!!

_**TLC: (pushes them inside) IN YOU GO!!!!!!!!! Wait, Gale, (throws Gale)**_

Aang: No Gale!!!! (gets pillow and Gale lands on it safely)

_**TLC: Have fun!!!**_

Aang: Wait, what about food and water?!!!! And Gale's baby food!!!!

_**TLC: (puts in ten packs of baby food) There!!!**_

Toph: What about our food?!!!

_**TLC: You'll have some when lunch!!! Mistress will take care of that.**_

_**flamma09: (cuts a small rectangular opening at the end of the door) That's where we'll put your food.**_

Toph: What are we?!! Prisoners?!!

_**flamma09: (welds bars) Somehow yes.**_

Aang: The sparks!!!! They're making us blind!!!!

Toph: I'm already blind.

Aang: Oh. They're making me blind!!!!!!!!!

Gale: (laughs happily) F-f-f-fire---works...

Toph and flamma09: (gasps) HER FIRST WORD!!!!!

Aang: No Gale, not fireworks, sparks.

Toph: Aang, did you know what she just did?!!!

Aang: OH NO!!!!!!! SHE POOPED IN HER DIAPERS AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CHANGE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: Did you just call him Aang?**_

Toph: I did? Going on... NO YOU IGNORANT BOOB!!!!!!!!! SHE SAID HER FIRST WORD!!!!!!!!!

Aang: (gasps then faints)

Toph: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (goes with Aang because she's glued with him) My pressure points!!!!

Ty Lee: (passes by) Did I just hit her pressure points without me touching her? (ponders) COOL!!!!! I mean... OH NO!!!!

_**flamma09: Well... have fun!!!!**_

**Meanwhile...**

_**Jeremy: Have I ever mentioned my most loved---**_

Zuko: For the millionth time!!!! YES!!!!! You love gaia09!!!! Now, who cares?!!

Katara: Tell me more!!!!!

_**Jeremy: Well have I mentioned that she likes the color---**_

Zuko: Green.

_**Jeremy: When we were five--**_

Zuko: Yes you... wait I didn't know that yet, what happened when you were five?

_**Jeremy: Well, we were in the...**_

Zuko: (in thoughts) _This is so boring... wonder what's for lunch... mmm... pizza for lunch... yummy pizza... scrumptious delightful..._

_**Jeremy: And that's how it happened.**_

Zuko: Wait, I didn't hear it!!!!

_**Jeremy: But you don't want to hear, it's boring somehow... now let me tell you the story about how gaia09 burned me... that was heavenly and maybe after that, I can tell you the story how flamma09 learned earthbending!!! And the time her alter ego stole gaia09 from me!!!!**_

Katara: WOW!!!! This is suspensing!!!!!

Zuko: I... I agree this is suspensing...! (in thoughts) _This is __not__ suspensing!!_

_**flamma09: Hey, gaia09!!! I'm watching Taang TV!!! Wanna watch with me?!!**_

_**Me: I'm watching Zutara TV!!!**_

**Taang TV...**

Toph: (still on the floor) CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE GET US UP?!!!!! PLEASE!!!

_**flamma09: Better help them...**_

Toph: AANG!!!! AANG!!!! AANG!!! (kicks leg)

_**flamma09: She called him Aang!!!! Again!!!! Better stay!!!!**_

Toph: YO FLAMMA09!!!!! GET YOUR STUPID TEN YEAR OLD BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING!!!!!

_**flamma09: I'm dead... gotta help!! (leaves)**_

**Zutara TV...**

_**Jeremy: And that's how gaia09 burned me!!!!**_

_**Me: Why did he tell that?!!! He's so dead!!!**_

_**Jeremy: And here's the story about flamma09 earthbending!!!!**_

Katara: Ooh!!! Ooh!!! I wanna hear that one!!!

Zuko: That ten year old can earthbend?!

_**Jeremy: Yeah, I even challenge her alter ego in an Earth Rumble but I got beaten up... eventually...**_

Katara: (sniffles) That's so sad... if only I was there to heal you...

_**Jeremy: That's alright... it was only pebbles.**_

Katara: Even pebbles hurt too, you know. Watch. (gets a pebble and throws it to Zuko's head)

Zuko: (gets hit) Ow... Katara, what'd you that for?!

Katara: See?

_**Jeremy: SOMEONE DOES CARE!!!! (leans to Katara for hug)**_

Katara: (backs away) I'm kinda... spoken for... (looks at Zuko)

Zuko: (looks back at her) It's a start...

_**flamma09: (arrives at the Taang bedroom) THIS SCENE LOOKS LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET!!!! Only, why is Juliet kicking Romeo? She's not supposed to do that. And Juliet looks unconscious, but at the same time, not unconcious.**_

Toph: Your gift of sight is frightening, just help me up!

_**flamma09: (helps her up and leads her to the bed)**_

Aang: (gains consciousness) What happened?

_**flamma09: OH NO!!!!!! HE HAS AMNESIA!!!!!!!! HOW'S HE SUPPOSED TO KNOW HIMSELF?!!!! Who are you?!**_

Aang: I'm... Aang.

_**flamma09: Thank goodness!!!! (cries happily while strangling Aang)**_

Aang: Could you please stop?!

_**flamma09: Sorry...**_

Toph: How did you open the door anyway?

_**flamma09: The "Do Not Disturb Or Else" was there... so I took it off and it opened.**_

Toph: So that's it!!!! Why didn't you tell us before?

_**flamma09: I thought you knew... well, I better go and... you two... should do your thing...**_

Aang: What thing?

_**flamma09: The task thing... ohwellbyebye!!!! (closes the door and puts the "Do Not Disturb Or Else" sign) And if anyone attempts to open the door... (puts a bucket of Hot Sauce on top) Much better... TAANG AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hits door) I'M OKAY AND AT THE SAME TIME NOT OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Toph: (from the room) Your gift of sight is really frightening!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aang: What's "Romeo and Juliet"?

Toph: I thought you knew.

Aang: Sorry, didn't listen. (short silence) I had a weird dream...

Toph: What is it?

Aang: You calling me Aang. Quite unusual... most of the times you call me names...

Toph: It... wasn't a dream...

Aang: It wasn't? So you did--!!

Toph: Don't tell anybody or you're dead.

Aang: I'm telling... GUYS!!!!!!!

Toph: Your'e dead. (lunges on him and tries to beat him up) I can't reach you!!!

Aang: You can't... because we're glued.

Toph: Aw man...

Ty Lee and Sokka: (passes by)

Sokka: What do you think they're doing?

Ty Lee: Let's check.

Sokka: (his tootsie pop falls in the hole) My tootsie pop!!!

Ty Lee: That's what you get for eating tootsie pop!!!

Sokka: Stop being motherly!!!

Ty Lee: I'm not trying to be...

Aang: (notices the tootsie pop and Sokka's hand) Where's that hand coming from?

Toph: AAH!!! A RAT!!!!!! (stomps Sokka's hand)

Sokka: MY HAND!!!!!! (a rat takes Sokka's tootsie pop) MY TOOTSIE POP!!!! Oh hi, I was just leaving...

Toph: (kicks Sokka's hand out)

Sokka: Ow... thanks...

_**flamma09: Laughing time!!!!**_

(a plasma TV comes down)

**Scenes form the Taang Bedroom...**

Everybody: (woots)

(The TV shows Aang and Toph glued together)

Everybody: (starts laughing at the screen)

Sokka: (comes in with a soda and sees the plasma TV. He squirts soda out of his nose and to the screen. Sparks starts going out)

Everybody: (goes silent)

_**Me: You're paying for that, don't you know.**_

Sokka: Yes...

**In the studio...**

_**flamma09: (goes to Taang Monitor) I bet they're not doing their task. (opens monitor and sees them making out) Or maybe not... (looks at Taang monitor happily)**_

**Hours Later...**

_**Me: You've been staring happily at the monitor and you do know that it's a picture...**_

_**flamma09: How should you know?**_

_**Me: (goes to the Taang bedroom and rips of picture, now showing Toph kicking the heck out of Aang)**_

Toph: I... hate... you... Twinkle... Toes... (faints)

_**flamma09: (after I come back) You spoiled everything...**_

_**Me: (gives her the picture) Keep it...**_

_**flamma09: Boring... (crumples it and throws it away. After a few moments) MY PRECIOUS!!!!!!!!!! (chases after the crumpled paper) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Three... two... one... okay guys, come out now...**_

(Jeremy, Katara and Zuko goes out of the closet)

_**Me: Sleep, for tomorrow...**_

Katara: So, it's night time now?!

_**Me: Yes, nine o' clock.**_

Zuko: Great we missed dinner.

_**Me: So did Aang and Toph. Look at the Taang Monitor.**_

Katara: (turns on Taang Monitor and sees them sleeping. Then a hand slips in food and says "Dinner")

Toph: (wakes up) That was a nice nap!!!

Zuko: A nap?

_**Me: Who knew?! (looks at watch) Six... sorry...**_

Toph: (tries to get up but keeps falling because Aang is still asleep) Get up!!!! (stomps on bed as Aang wakes up)

Aang: Nng... I was having a nice dream...

Toph: What was your dream about, anyway?

Aang: Why do you care?

Toph: (holds out a fist)

Aang: Okay, okay, I'll tell. It was a yellow basket.

Toph: In my dream, it was two, only, they weren't yellow...

Aang: Dinner?

Toph: SURE!!!!!

Katara: Never knew they could agree on some things...

_**Me: Well... go now!!! Have dinner for pete's sake!!!**_

_**Jeremy: WHO'S PETE?!!!!! IS HE--?!!!**_

_**Me: That's an expression, man, you are a five year old!!!**_

_**Jeremy: I'm thirteen...**_

_**Me: (looks at clock) Linkin Park time...**_

**At the Taang Bedroom after dinner...**

Toph: Now, let's feed Gale.

Aang: Wait, I'm thirsty.

Toph: I am too.

Sokka: (slips in hand) Water.

Aang: Sokka, there's only one glass. We can't share on one glass.

Toph: That'd be gross.

Sokka: How did you know it was me?!! The people in the "Voice Company" that they wouldn't notice!!!

Aang: Sokka, it was your hand...

Sokka: Sorry I had to be dark-skinned!!

Toph: For me, it was his voice.

Aang: Sokka, water?

Sokka: (slips in another glass and uses the same old voice) Water...

_**Me: Okay, we're done!!!! Send in more letters please!!!!**_

_**flamma09: But we didn't tell them to sleep yet!!!**_

_**Me: You tell them...**_

_**flamma09: (gets speaker) Housemates, sleep. Now.**_

Everybody: (goes to their respective bedrooms)

_**flamma09: That was amusing...**_

_**Me: Oh yeah... the votes are in!!!**_

_**Jeremy: What votes?**_

_**Me: We had secret votation for eviction. For eviction we have... Sokka...**_

_**Jeremy: Great, not him again.**_

_**Me: Azula.**_

_**Jeremy: Great, not her again.**_

_**Me: And Jin.**_

_**Jeremy: Great, no-- who's Jin?**_

_**flamma09: The hyperactive braid girl one.**_

_**Jeremy: Oh her.**_

_**Me: So send in your votes of who you want to save. And with that, send in your le--**_

**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Me: Where'd that come from?**_

_**flamma09: Oh that was Gale. **_

_**Me: Going on, you can vote two people at the same time. And with that, send in your fan mail to Taang and Zutara. So good night everybody!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Letters and votes!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: The nominees are Sokka, Azula and Jin!!!**_

_**Me: Guys, we said good night.**_

_**Jeremy: Oh sorry. (turns off camera)**_

_**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy and flamma09: YAY!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: PLAYHOUSE!!!!!!!!!!**_


	21. Day Twenty: FIVE YEAR OLD TURNED THREE!

**Day Twenty**

_**Me: (wakes up) Wake them up...**_

_**flamma09: Nng... you wake them up...**_

_**Me: Rock, paper sicssors...**_

_**flamma09: No... elements...**_

_**Me: Fine... fire.**_

_**flamma09: Earth! Aaaw... I'll wake them up now... (puts a CD in the radio and presses the play button)**_

_Everybody's gonna love today,__Gonna love today, gonna love today._

Aang and Zuko: I'm gonna follow the song.

Katara: Me too!

Toph: I won't.

_**flamma09: Oh yes you are. So say it.**_

Toph: It.

_**flamma09: AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**After Breakfast...**

_**Me: Letter time!!!! (looks at Jeremy)**_

_**Jeremy: What?! (stares flirtatiously at her) You like me don't you?**_

_**Me: No. I'm just waiting for you to say "PLAYHOUSE DISNEY!!!!!" or something.**_

_**Jeremy: Oh yeah right... PLAYHOUSE DISNEY!!!!!!!!"**_

_**flamma09: You and your big mouth.**_

_**Me: Beware of flamma09. She's not herself today.**_

_**Jeremy: Why?**_

_**Me: She can't draw very well today. Watch.**_

_**flamma09: (draws then her pencil breaks) STUPID PENCIL!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE FIFTIETH TIME FOR THE DAY!!!!!!!!!! NOW MY WHOLE DRAWING IS RUINED!!!!! (throws paper away)**_

_**Homer: (gets hit by paper then drops donut) My DONUT!!!!! (picks it up) Ooh a bug. Sorry little cockroach, but this is **__**MY**__** donut so scram!!!! (gets cockroach then throws it away. The cockraoch twitches one leg)**_

_**Me: By the way... letters... FLAMMA09 STOP DRAWING AND GET THE MAIL!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: (gets big bag) This is the real one!!!!**_

_**Me: Thank you. (looks at bag and sees 3/4 of it are from flamma09) How long are you going to keep this up?!**_

_**flamma09: Check.**_

_**Me: Blank, blankblankblankblank!!!! ALL OF THEM ARE BLANK!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Fine!!!! I'll get the real letters!!! (gives her four)**_

_**Me: (gets one letters and stares angrily at flamma09) Would you quit it?!!!**_

_**flamma09: All it said was read the other three letters because this is from me!!!!!**_

_**Me: (reads flamam09's letter) "Read the other three letters because this is from me." (crumples paper) Your letter's stupid.**_

_**flamma09: It's a note!!!! A NOTE!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Then why didn't you put it on the fridge then?!!! Okay this is the real one... it's from... wait... turn on the speaker.**_

_**flamma09: Fine. I'm not going to run there because I know I'm going to bump on it...**_

_**Homer: Aaw... I spilled the jam!! Oh well... (leaves)**_

_**flamma09: (walks towards the speaker then slips on the jam, then bumps on the speaker) I hate this... (turns it on)**_

_**Me: HOUSEMATES!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Everybody except Jin: WHAT IS IT NOW?!!!!!

_**Me: Just listen... this letter is from phoenix2377. She says: "reality t.v. is your thing," Well... I can't argue that... oh I'm so great.**_

Everybody: (scoffs then rolls eyes)

_**Me: Going on: "I have a Taang dare; interested?"**_

Toph: HECK NO!!!!!!!!!

Aang: (in thoughts) _Heck yeah!!!!_

Toph: STOP THINKING!!!!! And don't think about crickets chirping!!

Aang: (in thoughts) (telephone beeping)

_**Me: Ehem!!!**_

_**Camera Man: (smiles sadistically) Strepsil?!**_

_**Me: Oh so you're asking me now, huh?!!!!**_

_**Camera Man: Well... kinda... well... orange or mint?**_

_**Me: You don't wanna see that. Still going on: "well could you please lock them in a separte house or the secret room, this... (changes the noun) sssst... show is awsome!"**_

Toph: Oh great...

Aang: (in thoughts) _YES!!!!!!!!!_

Toph: I can hear you!!! NOW STOP THINKING!!!!!!!!

Aang: (gulps) Uh-oh.

_**eengk!: Whoa ooh wo oh!!!**_

_**Me: Please stop!!! She ends...**_

Toph: Great...

_**Me: "continue with the torture!!"**_

Toph: Now everybody wants us to be tortured!!! WHO MAKES THIS SCRIPT ANYWAY?!!!

Iroh: Child, it doesn't have a script.

_**Me: Next letter---**_

_**flamma09: Can I read the letter first?!!!  
**_

_**Me: No--**_

_**flamma09: Thanks!!!! (snatches letter and reads it) Gross. You can have it!!!! (throws the letter to me and starts rubbing her hands) The grossness!!!! The grossness!!!**_

_**Me: (catches the letter) This one is from... WtKatara.**_

Everybody: (looks at Katara)

Katara: What?!! Do I have a zit?!!! (looks at mirror)

Zuko: No, you're fine.

_**Me: Guys, it's a name!!!! Going on... she says: "I have a dare for Taang."**_

Toph: Not again!!!!

Aang: (is about to think)

Toph: I know what you are going to think about.

Aang: Oh great. What's the use of thinking when you can read people's minds?!!

_**Me: "They should have to share everything for a day. Like if one of them has a chewing gum, they'd have to share it."**_

Everybody: (pukes)

Toph: I can't take the barfing anymore...

_**Bart: Did anyone call me?**_

_**Homer: Get out.**_

_**Marge: What a great studio!!!**_

_**Lisa: Mom... we're not supposed to be here. We have another show... and besides, I don't want my dress to get covered with dust here.**_

_**Bart: Geez, Lis, since when did you care about your dress?**_

_**Lisa: Stop calling me "Lis". I have a name... "Lisa". Hello, there's an "a".**_

_**Homer: GET OUT OF HERE!!!!**_

_**Marge: Homey...**_

_**Homer: Don't make me get you three to the car!!!**_

_**Marge, Bart and Lisa: (leaves sadly)**_

_**Me: That was unusual... hello... is everybody done puking?**_

Sokka: Wait... (pukes a lot) Now I'm done.

Katara: Where's Toph?

Zuko: Still getting ready.

Azura: Toph... I need to take Yuan and Gale a bath... are you quite done yet?

Toph: Wait... (drinks a glass of water then spits it out) Now I'm done...

_**Me: Next letter!!! (gets it away from flamma09 who is trying to reach for the letter)**_

_**eengk!: Give me that... (swipes letter)**_

_**flamma09: (reaches for the letter in eengk!'s hand)**_

_**kargatio: (swipes letter and tried to get it away from flamma09)**_

_**flamma09: (jumpes on him and gets letter) Gotcha!!! (gives it to me) Here. Take it.**_

_**Me: You mean--!!!**_

_**flamma09: Get on with it!!!**_

_**Me: It's from Mistypool... she reviewed again!!!! YAY HER!!!!! Going on... she says: "I have a Zutara dare."**_

Katara: YAY!!!!

Zuko: Hope it's not as boring as Jeremy...

_**Jeremy: HEY!!!! I HEARD THAT!!!!**_

_**Me: She also says: "I want them to try and teach Yuan words. They can't stop trying until he knows three words."**_

Katara: That's not so bad... is it? I bet Yuan will learn fast...

Zuko: Hopefully.

_**Me: "For Taang."**_

Aang: Not again...

_**Me: "Same thing except it has to be five words that Gale knows."**_

Toph: THAT'S UNFAIR!!!!

_**flamma09: A dare's a dare. Now, you have another five seconds to do anything you want. Five...**_

Toph: (beats Sokka up)

_**flamma09: Four... three... two... one... is there anything else you wanna do?**_

Toph: Yeah... (kicks Sokka's frail body)

Sokka: Ow...

_**Me: Now do your dares... NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Everybody: (gets to their work)

_**Me: That's more like it... by the way... secret room or another house?**_

_**flamma09: We don't have time to build another house!!!**_

_**Me: Okay... secret room. Toph, Aang please go to the confession room and bring Gale.**_

Aang: Sorry... (takes Gale from Azura)

Azura: MY PRIDE AND JOY!!!!!!!!

Toph: At least she cares...

Zuko: Sorry... (takes Yuan from Azura)

Azura: MY OTHER PRIDE AND JOY!!!!!!!!

Taylour: (hugs a stuffed horse)

Azula: (smirks at her and takes the stuffed horse from her and gives to Azura)

Azura: What?

Azula: Learn to let go, fellow the same name person... and take new things...

Taylour: (shrugs then gets another stuffed horse)

Ty Lee: How many do you have of one of those?

Taylour: Many...

Ty Lee: Can I have one?

Taylour: NO!!!! MINE!!!!! (hugs the stuffed horse tighter)

Mai: Loserwork...

Jin: Stop saying it!!!!

**In the Confession Room...**

_**Me: Blindfold them... except for Gale...**_

Toph: I'm already blind.

_**Me: Fine... Don't put blindfold on her...**_

Toph: YES!!!!

_**Me: Only Aang...**_

Aang: (glares at Toph)

_**Me: But... put shoes on Toph.**_

Toph: HWHAT?!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WALK WITH SHOES!!!!

_**Me: It's just like barefoot... only with little weight and more...**_

Toph: What do you mean more?

_**Me: So that you won't put your hand down to see, you carry Gale.**_

Gale: Mama...

Toph: Four words more...

**After Making them ****more**** blind...**

_**Me: Okay... now you can go...**_

Aang: This won't be hard... (bumps on wall) Ow...

_**Me: TLC!!!**_

_**TLC: (doesn't listen)**_

_**Me: I said TLC!!!**_

_**TLC: (still doesn't listen)**_

_**flamma09: Let me take care of this one... TLC!!!!**_

_**TLC: (comes to flamma09) Yes mistress?**_

_**flamma09: They only listen to me... you're not much of a taang lover. And besides I'm their mistress. You have Zutarians...**_

_**Me: They're on vacation...**_

_**flamma09: Okay... bummer. Now, lead them to the secret room!!!!!**_

_**TLC: (shrieks)**_

_**Taang Lover 1 & 2: (goes to Aang and Toph and leads them to the Secret Room)**_

**Meanwhile...**

Katara: Now Yuan, say "mama".

Yuan: Azura.

Zuko: How about "papa"?

Yuan: Shuddap!!

Sokka: Are you sure that's all he can say?

Azura: That was sweet... since when did he learn to say my name?

Zuko: Since you took a bath with him EVERYDAY!!!!!

Azura: Oh. Um... uh... you have two more words to go then.

Katara: I wish he could say "mama".

Yuan: Ma...

Katara: (looks at Yuan) "Ma"... "ma" what?

Yuan: Ma... ma...

Zuko: C'mon...

Yuan: MANGO!!!!!

Zuko: (looks at Azura)

Azura: I've been feeding him mangos.

Katara: At least one more word...

**In the Secret Room...**

Aang: (takes blindfold off)

Toph: (takes shoes off and lets Gale go)

Gale: (crawls to the fridge)

Aang and Toph: Wait, no!!!! Not the fridge!!!! (chases after her)

_**Me: So... why won't you let your family come here once in a while, Homer?**_

_**Homer: Um... they're very disturbing...**_

_**Ned Flanders: Good morning, Homer!!!**_

_**Homer: Walk away, Flanders, walk away.**_

_**Ned: Will do! (walks away)'**_

**Meanwhile...**

Katara: C'mon, baby, say "Yuan". C'mon, you know your name...

Zuko: This is pointless...

Yuan: POINTLESS!!!!!

Zuko and Katara: (exchanges glances) Ooookaaay...

_**flamma09: Task done...**_

(Short silence)

_**flamma09: You can do anything now...**_

Azura: (takes Yuan away quickly and goes to the bathroom)

Yuan: BATH!!!!

Katara: He's a fast learner when it comes to words that we don't expect him to say...

Zuko: I agree...

**In the Secret Room...**

Toph: I'm going to eat something from around here... oh look, chewing gum!!!

Aang: Wait!!!! Don't eat that!!!!

Toph: And why?

Aang: If you eat that, we have to share it...

Toph: No worries. (takes a piece and cuts it into half) Here take it...

Aang: (gets his piece) Uh... thanks...

Toph: (eats her piece and notices Aang is not eating his piece) Are you gonna eat that?

Aang: Uh... (eats it) There. I ate it!

Toph: We still have to teach Gale you know.

Aang: Yeah.

Gale: FRIDGE!!!!!!!

Toph: Three more. (notices something) I have an idea.

Aang: What?

Toph: (gets Gale and gives it to Aang)

Aang: Uh... why are you giving me Gale?

Gale: Pa...pa.

Toph: See, two more words.

Aang: (gives it to Toph)

Toph: Hey, why are you giving me Gale?!!! She already said "mama".

Aang: Riiiiight. Now what?

Toph: I don't know!!!!!!

Aang: (carries Gale to the bathroom and opens the door, showing a bath tub)

Gale: BATH!!!!!

Toph: You're good at this, Twinkle Toes.

Gale: TWINKLE TOES!!!!!!!

Toph: I'm starting to like this. (smiles)

Aang: How about "papa"?!!!! Call me "papa" not "Twinkle Toes"!!!!!

Gale: Twin... kle... Toes... (claps hand playfully)

Aang: "PAPA"!!!!!

Gale: (laughs happily) TWINKLE TOES!!!!!!!

_**Me: Task one done...**_

Aang: Wait, no!!!!

_**Me: Now all you have to do is share everything!!!!**_

Toph: I'm not sharing with him...

_**Me: Then why did you just share a gum?**_

Toph: I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!

Sokka: (comes in with a tray of food) Lunch.

Toph: STAY HERE, SNOOZLES!!!!!!

Sokka: (puts the tray down and leaves)

Toph: I SAID STAY!!!!!

_**Me: Well, I have to leave now... be a happy family!!!! Remember... (pushes a button on the CD player)**_

_I love you__You love me__We're a happ--_

Toph: STOP!!!!!!!!!!

Gale: (cries)

Aang: Gale agrees.

_**Me: Fine... (stops the player)**_

_**Jeremy: WAIT!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!! BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: (rolls eyes) Five year old...**_

_**Jeremy: I'm not five!!!! I'm five-- I mean thirteen!!!!!  
**_

_**flamma09: FIVE IT IS!!!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: I'M THIRTEEN!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: What's that? You're five?**_

_**Jeremy: I said I'm thirteen!!!!!  
**_

_**flamma09: Okay, TLC, put him in the day care center!!!**_

_**TLC: (drags him away while he cries "NOO!!!!! I'M THIRTEEN!!!!!!" and puts him in a fenced corner)**_

_**Jeremy: (scowls then sees a stuffed bear. He takes it and hugs it, then finds some more stuff to play with)**_

_**flamma09: (snickers) Three...**_

**Meanwhile...**

Katara: Can I have Yuan back?

Azura: Wait...

Yuan: AZURA!!!!!!!

Katara: Oh great...

Yuan: Ma--

Zuko: Here comes "mangos".

Yuan: Mama!!!!

Katara: AAAAW!!!!!!!!!!! (hugs Yuan)

Zuko: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT PAPA?!!!!!!!!!

Yuan: PAPA!!!!

Katara: Satisfied?

Zuko: Satisfied.

**In the Secret Room...**

Aang: I'll take the fork...

Toph: There's only one eating utensil.

Aang: I don't know... I'll feed you.

Toph: EEEW!!!!! You'll get your saliva all over it!!!!

Aang: Then how are we supposed to eat?!!!! (something pops in his head) One uses hands?

Toph: THAT'S GROSSER!!!!!

Aang: What is it really?!!!!

Gale: TWINKLE TOES!!!!!!

Aang: Oh great.

Toph: I'll feed Gale first.

Aang: While I eat. I'll leave some food for you.

_**flamma09: Uh-uh!!!! You're going to eat together!!!!!!!**_

Toph: Just as I was starting to like it...

Aang: I'll feed you, then you feed Gale then you feed me!!

Toph: Never in a million years!!!! Why won't you just airbend your food into your mouth? Then I'll use the fork...

Aang: I'll try... (airbends a small amount of mashed potato and was about to put it into mouth when it spills onto the ground)

_**Me: I'm not gonna clean that!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Neither will I!!!! But I know somebody who would! (looks at Jeremy)**_

_**Jeremy: What?!! You want me to clean it up?!!!**_

_**flamma09 and me: (nods heads evilly)**_

_**Jeremy: Fine...**_

Aang: I'll have to try better.

Toph: Keep trying, Twinkle Toes. If you spilled your food again, we'll have our personal maid.

_**Jeremy: MAID?!!!!**_

Gale: MAID!!!! (claps hands happily and points at camera) Je... re... my!!!! MAID!!!!

_**Jeremy: Aaw... (gets buckets and mops)**_

**After some bad puns of Jeremy cleaning the secret room and Aang spilling food and Gale speaking some unlikely words and Toph using the fork... And after several hours of Gale, pointing, laughing, saying some unlikely words and Aang taking Gale in some corners and Toph lazying around all day...**

_**flamma09: Time for my favorite song!!!! (puts in CD and plays it)**_

_Making my way downtown__Walking fast__Faces pass__And I'm homebound_

Toph: I hate that song...

Aang: That song's weird!!!

_**flamma09: It is not!!!!!**_

Sokka: (carries food tray) Dinner.

Toph: I won't le--

Sokka: (goes out)

Toph: Great.

_**In the studio...**_

_**Jeremy: Hey.**_

_**Me: Hey yourself.**_

_**Jeremy: Umm... so I was wondering, will you be nice to me now?  
**_

_**Me: After Linkin Park...**_

**Three Minutes Later...**

_**Jeremy: Now...?**_

_**Me: After Linkin Park...**_

**Three Minutes Later...**

_**Jeremy: N--**_

_**Me: After Linkin Park...**_

_**Jeremy: How many Linkin Park songs do you have anyway?!!!**_

_**Me: Twelve.**_

_**Jeremy: Great.**_

_**Me: Great, you made me miss my third song, I have to play it all again!!!**_

_**flamma09: (comes in) I let them out already...**_

_**Me: Good for you.**_

_**flamma09: Can I end it again?**_

_**Me: No.**_

_**flamma09: Thanks again!!!! (races for the mic)**_

_**Me: (races for the mic also)**_

_**(Me and flamma09 start to argue over the mic)**_

_**Me: We don't have time for this--- Tu---**_

_**flamma09: (swipes mic) Goo--**_

_**Me: (swipes mic) Send in---**_

_**flamma09: (swipes mic) letters!!!**_

_**Me: (swipes mic) Shi---**_

_**flamma09: (swipes mic) --pping--**_

_**Me: (swipes mic) da--**_

_**flamma09: (swipes mic) res!!!**_

_**Me: (swipes mic) que--**_

_**flamma09: (swipes mic) questions!!!**_

_**Me: (swipes mic) sug--**_

_**flamma09: (swipes mic) suggestions!!!**_

_**Me: (swipes mic) ete---**_

_**flamma09: (swipes mic) eternal love for the pairing!!!**_

_**Me: (swipes mic) Vote for the one---**_

_**flamma09: (swipes mic) Vote for the one who you want to be saved!!!!**_

_**Me: (swipes mic) The---**_

_**flamma09: (swipes mic) The nominees are--**_

_**Me: (swipes mic) S--**_

_**flamma09: (swipes mic) Sokka!!!**_

_**Me: (swipes mic) A---**_

_**flamma09: (swipes mic) Azula!!!**_

_**Me: (swipes mic) J--**_

_**flamma09: (swipes mic) Jin!!!**_

_**Me: (swipes mic) Goo---**_

_**flamma09: (swipes mic) GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: (swipes mic) What's the next line?**_

_**flamma09: (swipes mic)**_

_**FFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Important A/N: I wouldn't be able to update like I used to for the months June through March since our school months are June- March. But I might be able to update like this on Christmas Break. Sorry, I don't have much time in this said months because I'm already going to start my freshman high school years. So, sorry viewers but I'll try to update on Friday's and Saturday's. Please keep reading and reviewing guys!!! I love you all!!!!**


	22. Day Twentyone: The FZZZH!

**Day Twenty-one**

_**Me: Wake up call please...**_

_**flamma09: Why me?**_

_**Me: Because...it's. (whispers) Lettertime...**_

_**Jeremy: (seemingly angry) PLAYHOUSE!!!!!! DISNEY!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Five year old!!!!! (Jeremy whimpers and goes away then crashes are heard) WAIT NO!!!!! JEREMY!!! NOT THE KITCHEN!!!!! (goes to the kitchen)**_

_**(Power goes out)**_

**Please Stand By...**

**Advertisement: Want to go to vacation? Want to ride some awsome rides? Want to meet Merlin? Want to know who Merlin is? Want to know why Merlin kicks bad kids? Want to know the new movie: Alien vs. Predator vs. Freddie vs. Jason vs. Merlin? Well then, go to Enchanted Kingdom!!!! It's a great place for everything!!!! It's located in the Philippines. it's just a three day flight and two hour ride there!!!! So go---**

**Back to the Show...**

_**Me: Sorry about the black-out. flamma09 caused it!!!! Thus, will she go to the "Dunce Corner".**_

_**Everybody: (gasps)**_

_**Me: What's everybody gasping about?**_

_**illumnity06: Nobody went to the Dunce Corner and lived!!!**_

_**Me: Oh yeah? Name one person that went to the Dunce Corner and died.**_

_**saskk: FLAMMA09!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Hey!!! I'm still alive!!!!**_

_**Me: That can be considered after I burn her up into little paper pieces. Now to the letters... illumnity06?**_

_**illumnity06: Since we have a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery short time left... we would like to say---**_

_**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Since the episode was cut short... we'd like to say that Jin happily left the building!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: As if she ever entered!!!!**_

_**Me: She did. Now she left with her panda. Look! There she goes now!!!!**_

Jin: (drives a cart driven by four pandas) KIDEEYAP!!!!!! (pandas get slower) C'mon... we're not going to get free tea that way!!!! Now faster!!! Faster!!!! (pandas get slower than ever) C'mon... don't you want to get tea or not? (pandas shake their heads) (grunts)

_**flamma09: I thought you said 'panda'? Not panda**__**s**_


	23. Day Twentytwo: Lots of Oo

**Day Twenty Two**

_You are_

_My fire_

_My one_

_Desire_

Toph: AAAAH!!!!!! LOVE SONGS!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO SICK OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_'Coz I'm so sick of love songs_

_So tired of tears_

_So done with wishing_

_You were still here._

Aang: You know what the crazy thing about that song?

Azura: What?

Aang: He said he's sick of love songs but what he's singing is a love song.

Azura: Is that Akon?

Sokka: What's an Akon?

Katara: Don't you mean acorn?

Taylour: No... Akon's a singer.

Zuko: What's a singer?

Azula: Singers are scums of the earth...

Iroh: HEY!!!!!

_**Me: Zuko, Katara---**_

Katara: WHERE'S YUAN?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: Just go to the Confession Room.**_

Zuko: (drags an "angry" Katara to the Confession Room)

**At the Confession Room...**

_**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Katara: That's what you get for inserting the word "angry" before my name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (water whips me)

_**Me: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Five Year old boy: Mommy!!!! You're hurting miss hostess!

Zuko: Mommy?

_**Me: YUAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE ANGRY MOTHER MIGHT HIT YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OW!!!!!**_

Katara: (anger dies down) Wait... this is Yuan?

Yuan: Mommy, can I have a cookie?

Zuko: So I'm a daddy?

_**Me: I was going to tell you but--**_

Katara: EXPLAIN IN FIVE SECONDS OR YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF INTO LITTLE PAPER PIECES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**After an hour...**

_**Me: And that's how it happened...**_

Zuko: So you mean that Yuan here is a five year old because we excelled?

_**Me: Yes. Want ice cream?**_

Yuan: Mommy, I want ice cream? Daddy?

Katara: And Aang and Toph has a three year old?

Yuan: MOMMY!!!!

_**Me: Yes, now, want ice cream or not?**_

Yuan: Mommy? Daddy? Ice cream?

Gale: (from studio) HI YUAN!!!!! LOOK I'M IN THE STUDIO!!!!!!!!!

Yuan: Gale?! Gale?! Where's my ice cream?

Gale: It was melting so I ate it.

Yuan: But Gale...

Gale: I promise to give you another. Ms. co-hostess?

_**flamma09: (checks freezer) MY ICE CREAM?!!!! WHERE IS IT?!!!!**_

_**saskk and Terasu: (burps)**_

_**flamma09: Typical. Okay, spit it out!!!**_

_**saskk and Terasu: (vomits vegetable bits)**_

_**flamma09: Okay, I don't blame you.**_

_**Jeremy: (burps louder than ever)**_

_**flamma09: I BLAME YOU!!!!!!!!! (Jeremy vomits out vegetable pieces) EVEN THOUGH YOU VOMITTED OUT VEGETABLE BITS!!!!!!!!!! BUY ME ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: (faints)**_

_**Me: (whipers to self) Idiot... (eats ice cream)**_

_**flamma09: Okay!!!!! I saw that!!! You're so dead!!!! (prepares to throw a boulder at me)**_

_**Me: Uh-oh!!! (gets Jeremy and holds his frail body in front of me) (Jeremy gets hit) MY HERO!!!!!!!!!!!! (looks at watch) Three... two... one... okay now you're not. (throws his frail body away)**_

_**flamma09: ICE CREEEEEEEAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: (lands on the street)**_

_**Thirteen year old girl: Oh my gosh, are you alright?**_

_**Jeremy: (wakes up) WAAAHH!!! Who are you?**_

_**Thirteen year old girl: I'm Heather. Are you alright?**_

_**Jeremy: Wow, I suddenly felt that I'm in love all over again.**_

_**Heather: What'd you say?**_

_**Jeremy: Umm... was I talking aloud?**_

_**Heather: You have a black eye!!**_

_**Jeremy: (touches black eye) Uh... this one? This is nothing... this was here when I was born.**_

_**Heather: Let's get you to my house, quick!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: Your house is a hospital?**_

_**Heather: No. Just an emergency room where people get operated.**_

_**Jeremy: (twitches black eye)**_

_**Heather: Your black eye is twitching!!!!!! Let's get you there quick!!!!!!! (gets a wheelbarrow and puts him in it and runs very very very very very quick)**_

_**Jeremy: I love you...**_

_**Heather: Excuse me?**_

_**Jeremy: Was I talking aloud again?**_

_**Heather: (reaches her house and stops the wheelbarrow. Jeremy falls off of it)**_

_**Jeremy: Ow!**_

_**Heather: Sorry, I'm not good at stopping things.**_

**Back at the Studio...**

_**illumnity06: I told him that he will finally have true love...**_

_**Me: True what?**_

_**illumnity06: Nothing...**_

_**Me: True nothing?**_

_**illumnity06: Yes, true nothing. (in thoughts) Stupidhead...**_

_**Me: WHAT?!!!!!!**_

Gale: She called you a stupidhead.

_**Me: WHAT?!!!!!**_

_**illumnity06: That was only in my thoughts!!!!---oops.**_

_**Me: AND TO THINK YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!!!!!!!! I MADE YOU A CO-HOST AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?!!!!!! YOU SHALL GO TO THE DUNCE CORNER FOR THAT!!!!!!!! AND LEARN FRENCH!!!!!!!!**_

_**illumnity06: I don't wanna learn French!!!!**_

_**Me: You should. Now... Zuko... Katara, rule one. Don't tell Aang and Toph that Gale is here when you get out that is.**_

Zuko: Okay.

Katara: Sure.

Yuan: GALE IS MY FRIEND!!!!!!!! I SHOULD TELL HER PARENTS ABOUT HER WHEREABOUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katara: Not today, honey.

Yuan: BUT THAT WOULD BE BETRAYING A FRIEND!!!!!!!!!

Zuko: Strong bond eh?

Katara: Heck yeah.

**Meanwhile...**

_**flamma09: Thank you meanwhile!!!! Thank you!!!!**_

Aang: Where the higgly doo da is Gale???!!!!!!

Toph: I'm blind. Remember?

Aang: Well you can feel vibrations, right?

Toph: (inhales and thinks of an excuse) Sad to say, yes.

Aang: NOW WHERE'S GALE????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: Relax. She's in her crib. (opens Taang bedroom) She's not in her crib.

Aang: You were saying?

Toph: I can't feel her vibrations anywhere!!!!

Aang: THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING STARING AT SPACE?!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIND HER, IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: IDIOT?!!!!!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts chasing him)

Aang: (while being chased by Toph) WOMEN!!!! YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM!!!!! YOU CAN'T OUTRUN THEM!!!!!!! NOTE TO SELF: NEVER CALL TOPH AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: (catches up with him and pulls his ear) Come back here you little--!!!!!!

Aang: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow !!!!!!!!

Zuko and Katara and Yuan: (comes out of the Confession Room)

Toph: (stops tugging his ear)

Aang: (stops screaming "ow")

Aang and Toph: Who's that?

Zuko: This is our five year old son, Yuan.

Sokka: Yuan? This boy is Yuan?

Yuan: Hi!

Sokka: He's suitable to be a warrior like me!!!! I'll give him a Warrior's Wolftail!!!!

Katara: Nope. He's going to be what he wants to be? And he doesn't want to be a warrior!!!! Sorry, let me rephrase that: He doesn't wanna be you!!!!

Yuan: Why not, mommy? I was planning to be a warrior which is my two thousand three hundredth choice.

Zuko: Honey... just do what your number one choice says.

Yuan: But my number one choice is to be a Wizard like Merlin but I soon found out that Merlin was a character and I finally decided that I want to be a Waterbender... or was it an airbender?

Everybody: O.o

_**Me: Toph, A--- AAAAAH!!!!!!!! (falls off my chair)**_

_**flamma09: I wanna do it!!!!!! Toph, Aang, please go to the Confession Room!!!! (in a sing-song voice)**_

Yuan: Gale is there, waiting for you.

_**Me: YUAN!!!!!**_

Yuan: Sorry, I'm not good at keeping secrets. But Gale can and she's a three year old!!!!

_**Me: YUAN!!!!!!**_

Yuan: (cries hard)

Katara: There!! You made him cry!!!!

Zuko: It's alright, son. It's alright. I'll give you a lollipop.

Yuan: Lolli? Can you give it now?

Zuko: I'll try.

Katara: (watches as Zuko searches his pocket) What are you finding?

Zuko: A lollipop that Uncle gave me and I promised him to give it to Yuan as soon as he grows his first tooth.

Yuan: Who's uncle?

Zuko: He's my uncle.

Yuan: Is he my grandfather?

Zuko: O.o

Katara: No...

Yuan: Who's he then?

Katara: We'll tell you some other time when your father isn't traumatized or something like that. (looks at the traumatized Zuko)

Toph: (tugs Aang's ear) Let's go.

Aang: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!!!! Can you please stop?!

Toph: No.

Aang: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!

Toph and the rest of the housemates: O.o

Aang: Sorry... did I say that out loud? I meant I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph and the rest of the housemates: O.o

Yuan: Can I have my ice cream now? Mommy? Daddy? Mommy? Daddy?

Everybody: O.o

Aang: Uuuuhh... let's go. (drags Toph to the Confession Room)

Toph: O.o

**At the Confession Room...**

Toph: O.o

_**flamma09: Toph? Toph? TOPH?!!!!!**_

Toph: (gets out of trance and flies ten feet in the air) YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Outside...**

(A couple watches Toph fly in the air)

Boy: Make a wish honey.

**Inside...**

Toph: (lands on the chair) I hate you!!!!!!! (hugs Aang)

_**flamma09: Well... this is odd.**_

_**Me: Well, then--**_

Gale: MOMMY!!!!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look at the solution paper I made!! It's calculus!!!!!

Toph and Aang: O.o

Gale: And this one is physics, and this one is trigonometry and this one statistics and this one is math and this one is French.

Aang: Who taught you French?

Gale: Ms. co-hostess.

_**Me: illumnity06?**_

Gale: No the other one.

_**Me: eengk!?**_

Gale: No, the other other one.

_**Me: saskk?**_

Gale: No, the other other other one.

_**Me: Terasu?**_

Gale: No, the other other other other one.

_**Me: Jeremy?**_

Gale: NO!!!! He's a boy and he's at a girl's house.

_**Me: f-- flamma09?**_

Gale: Yes. And she bakes cookies. A lot!

_**flamma09: (stops reading a French book and stops chewing on cookies) What?**_

Aang: I-is this Gale?

Toph: O.o

Gale: Yes, daddy!!!! My name's Gale. I can even spell it for you. Capital G - A - L - E.

Toph: I thought it was G - E - Y - L?

Aang: (slaps forehead)

Toph: It's not my fault I'm blind and I can't see her birth certificate.

Gale: Daddy, I even helped Ms. Hostess do her assignment. And the teachers will be giving her extra credit. I even learned how to speak French. When somebody bids goodbye, he says "Au revoir!" and when somebody says hi, he says "Bonjour" or "Salut! (salu)"

_**Me: Did I mention she's a super-genius? And she's only three?**_

Gale: Yes, when I was one, I finished pre-school in a day and got acclerated to elementary. After a week, I finished high school. After two, I started to study as a freshman in college. Now that I'm three, I finished BS Physics. Here's my diploma and my small graduation suit. They had a hard time making my graduation uniform; they said that I was too small to graduate. And they said that I'm underage and unerheight to graduate. So I sued them. Then they let me graduate... in the court... and the jury shed tears of joy for me. I even graduated as suma cum laude.

Toph: Super-genius? Why super-genius?!!!

Gale: Mommy, are you mad that I'm a super-genius?

Toph: No... no...

Aang: (twitches one eye)

Gale: Daddy, you're twitching. It's annoying. (short silence) Can I get a hard-covered book? Or maybe answer textbooks.

Toph: We're leaving. (carries Gale and drags Aang by his ear)

Gale: Mommy, why are you tugging daddy's ear?

Toph: He's been a bad boy lately. So don't you dare be like him.

Gale: Okay, mommy.

Aang: (still twitching one eye) Ow.

_**flamma09: Wait! The rules!!!!**_

Gale: Oh right. Ms. co-hostess said you must never tell me your names and ages. And...

_**flamma09: (in thoughts) Please don't remember you're just a task.**_

Gale: I forgot the other one.

_**flamma09: Phew.**_

Gale: Okay, now I remember.

_**flamma09 and me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Gale: You have to make me happy.

_**Me: Thank you, great agni!!!!!! Thank you!!!!**_

**Outside...**

Sokka: And that's Gale right?

Toph: Yes.

Gale: Are you the dunderhead named "Sokka"?

Sokka: WHAT?!!!!!

Gale: I watched them with Mr. fat co-host. He says you're a dunderhead.

Sokka: Just call me, Uncle Sokka.

Gale: But we're not related.

Sokka: Still...

**A few moments later...**

_**Jeremy: Hey guys!!! We're back!!!!**_

_**Me: (eats an ice cream sandwich) Back from where? And we're? Who's we?**_

_**Jeremy: Me and my new girlfriend and girl of my dreams---**_

_**Me: (prays) Please not me, please not me.**_

_**Jeremy: Heather!!!**_

_**Me: Phew!!!**_

_**Heather: Hi.**_

_**Me: Nng... (raises eyebrows and eats ice cream sandwich)**_

_**flamma09: (approaches them with two brownies with vanilla ice cream and syrup on top) Hi.**_

_**Me: You always get the good stuff!!!**_

_**flamma09: You always get the good stuff!!!! And it's my turn now!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: Sorry about the two siblings... they're obsessed with good stuff. By the way, that's gaia09 anyway and the little one is her sister, flamma09.**_

_**Heather: (approaches me) Are you the former girlfriend of Jeremy? You must've been lucky.**_

_**Me: FORMER GIRLFRIEND?????!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: Oh so you want to date me now, huh?**_

_**Me: No. I hate you. I was just surprised that you called me your girlfriend when I'm not really your girlfriend.**_

_**Heather: (looks at Jeremy)**_

_**Jeremy: Sorry.**_

_**Heather: That's okay.**_

_**Me: I should've said "GIRLFRIEND?????!!!!!!!!!!" instead of "FORMER GIRLFRIEND?????!!!!!!!!!" Aw well... (eats ice cream sandwich)**_

_**flamma09: (ice cream falls) Aw my ice cream...**_

**In the House...**

Yuan: (runs around the house only wearing underwear) HEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Azura: Come back here!!!!!!!! I need to take you a bath!!!!!!!!!!! (spots Gale) Gale!!!!!! Get in the tub!!!!

Gale: Aaaw... but I'm still reading. Can you Yuan go first? Besides, it's girl-boy. It's kinda pervertive that way.

Azura: Oh yeah right. YUAN!!!!!!!!!! GET IN THE TUB!!!!!!!!!!

Yuan: But I still want to be Superman!!!!!!!!!

Sokka: Don't you want to be Spider-man than to be Superman?

Azura: Superman time's over!!!!!!!

Zuko: I'll get him in the tub. I can even take him a bath. I know him better than myself.

Azura: O.o Okaaaaay. Go. Now.

Zuko: Sokka! Hit it!

Sokka: I'm on it!!!!!! (uses Spider-man's power!!!)

_**FFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Azura: TAKE A BATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	24. Day TwentyThree: BLINDABILITY!

**Day Twenty Three**

_**Me: (sees Jeremy walking past me) So...**_

_**Jeremy: (looks at me) So what?**_

_**Me: (grins sadistically) How was your date?**_

_**Jeremy: Date?! What date?!**_

_**Me: Do I have to spell it for you? D - A - T - E. Date. Do I need Gale to spell it for you?**_

_**Jeremy: No... I'm fine with you spelling it for me.**_

_**Me: GALE!!!!!**_

Gale: D - A - T - E. Date. Noun. An occasion when a person takes someone out for dinner etc.

_**Jeremy: Why must she be smart?**_

_**Me: Can't find anyone else. Going back... how's the date?**_

_**Jeremy: Well... we did reserve a whole five star restaurant all to ourselves.**_

_**Me: I'd totally date you if only you've mentioned the "reserve the whole five star restaurant all to ourselves" thing earlier. Man... I'd totally date you for your ten credit cards, fifty check books and nine hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine zillion dollars...**_

_**Jeremy: Well... you've got a TV show... and all the characters of Avatar in your house and --**_

_**Me: (whispers)Shush about the good things I have in life. (smiles sheepishly at the camera) Ahahahah (smile fades) ha.**_

_**flamma09: I've noticed something weird while I was typing my project...**_

_**Me: What now?**_

_**flamma09: The "H" turned into an "I" so it was really hard for me to identify which one's an "I" or an "H".**_

_**Me and Jeremy: O.o**_

_**flamma09: But aw well... I got tickets to ENCHANTED KINGDOM!!!!!!!!!!! WHO WANTS TO JOIN ME???!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: ME ME ME ME ME ME MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: I.**_

_**flamma09: gaia09's first!!!! WHO WANTS TO GO NEXT!!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**illumnity06: Ooh!!!! Enchanted Kingdom!!!! I COME WITH!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: illumnity06's second!!!! WHO WANTS TO GO NEXT!!!!! **_

_**Jeremy: MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!!!!!!!!!**_

_**tellus09: Really? Enchanted Kingdom?!!! We're going to Enchanted Kingdom?!!!! (looks at me and is about to say something then looks at flamma09 and is about to say something then foams mouth and faints)**_

_**flamma09: Umm... tellus09's third...? Now who?**_

_**Jeremy: MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: (looks at saskk and Terasu) saskk and Teraus's fourth!!!**_

_**Jeremy: (about to tell "MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!!!!!")**_

_**flamma09: And the Avatar cast's fifth!!!!!**_

_**Me: What about Jeremy?**_

_**flamma09: Jeremy's here? Didn't see him... thought he was still with Heather... which reminds me... Heather's sixth!!!!!**_

_**Heather: I am?**_

_**flamma09: Yes you are... (whispers to Heather) please say yes.**_

_**Heather: Just because you whispered to me yes... okay.**_

_**Jeremy: (raises a finger and is about to say something)**_

_**flamma09: Jeremy can guard the house.**_

_**Jeremy: WHAT?!!!!**_

_**Heather: (whispers to flamma09) Please take him...**_

_**flamma09: Fine...**_

_**Me: (raises clothes) Well... let's dress the up the cast!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: Since when did you get so fashionable?**_

_**Me: Since when I saw the casts' outfits... they're like so Chinese... though cute but hello?!!! We're in the modern ages!!!!! WHOEVER WEARS THOSE KINDS OF CLOTHES NOW?!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Well... then... let's---**_

_**Me: (prepares bazooka and goes to the house)**_

_**flamma09: Go...**_

_**Me: (goes to the entrance door which is slightly opened then closes the door and kicks it open) Let's dress.**_

Katara: What'd did you do to the door?!!!

Toph: It was just opened. You could just push it.

Aang: IT WAS JUST OPENED?!!!!! ALL THESE YEARS---

Gale: Days, daddy.

Aang: YEARS OF HARD WORK, IT WAS JUST OPENED?!!!!!

Sokka: Great, I have to fix it again. (sarcastically) Thank you very much, miss host.

Zuko: Door? What door?

_**Me: Great, guys, you ruined the moment!!! (sarcastically) Gee, thanks guys!!!! GEE THANKS!!!!!! I JUST HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN!!!!!! (bangs the door close and kicks it open again) Let's dress.**_

_**flamma09: (twirls past her with hangers of dresses) WEEEE!!!!!**_

_**Me: O.o (snaps out and points the bazooka gun at the cast while smirking) Say your prayers.**_

Avatar Cast: AAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs around the house screaming)

Azula: (raises a framed picture of the Fire Nation insignia) Fire Insignia, if I don't come alive... please let my daddy give me a proper and royal burial... thank you. (kisses picture and a net covers her body) HEY!!!!!! I won't come alive after all...

_**Me: Good thing you already said your prayers... and you telling your father to give you a royal burial. But too bad, you won't survive with my **__**BAD**__** taste of fashion.**_

Azula: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: Where to hide, where to hide?!!!! (earthbends a massive hole in the wall) AHA!!!!!

Sokka: What's that?!

Toph: It's called a "hole", Snoozles.

Sokka: You mean that big glowing box thing is a hole? I thought that that was called a TV.

Toph: What big glowing box thing?

Aang: That glowing box thing.

(Short silence occurs)

Toph: (sarcastically) Gee, I wish I could see it but just one thing... I'M BLIND!!!!!!

Gale: Daddy, you should've realized that by now...

Aang: Sorry, honey... m... memory loss?

Gale: Are you lying?

Aang: Why would I be lying?!!!! I'm the Avatar!!!! Avatars don't lie.

Toph: Think again. Remember the time you lied---

Aang: Let's not get to far on that, Toph.

Gale: Daddy, your legs are shaking. (whispers to Aang) Real bad.

Aang: (looks down and his legs are shaking) Uuuh... llllllet's not go there, honey.

Ty Lee: What is that?

Taylour: It's a TV. It's supposed to show some stuff moving.

Sokka: Does it include... th-th-th-th-th--OW!!!!! (rubs cheek and stares at me) What'd you do that for?!!

_**Me: A little fun... and that was quite... more annoying than that of Jeremy's.**_

_**Jeremy: Th-th-th-th--th---OW!!!!!!! (rubs cheek and stares at me) What'd you do that for?!!**_

_**Me: (holds bazooka gun over his head) Any more clarifications?**_

_**Jeremy: I'll shut up...**_

Azura: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (points at the TV screen)

Taylour: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jumps on Jet's arms)

Jet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jumps in _my_ arms)

_**Me: Get off of me!!!!! (drops them down) What is wrong wi---**_

Everybody excpet Mai, Toph and Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (backs away)

Taylour: Sadako's back to kill us all!!!!!!!!!! I didn't even get the phone call yet!!!!!!!! (Sadako: The Ring)

Sadako: (comes out of the well)

Mai: (scowls)

Sadako: (crawls out wet from water)

Mai: (grins evilly while showing off her bracelets of needles)

Sadako: (nearing screen)

_**Me: It's just---**_

Katara: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mai: (holds out daggers)

Sadako: (slowly creeps out of the TV screen)

Toph: (prepares to earthbend)

Sadako: (eyes Toph and goes back the the screen and jumps in the well while yelling)

_**Me: Well... that was amusing.**_

Aang: That was... scary...

Toph: You owe me one Twinkle Toes.

Gale: Daddy, you do.

Aang: You always have to stick with your mommy, don't you?!

Gale: Mommy's the right one.

Aang: (scowls) You're grounded.

Gale: WAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!

Toph: No she's not, grounded.

Aang: Oh ye---

Toph: (looks at him with "the glare")

Aang: Okay... she's not...

Azura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: What's wrong with y---**_

Azura: THE GRUDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sokka: (refrains from eating fudge) I'm not eating anything...

Ty Lee: Oh yes you are.

Sokka: Keep it low...

Ty Lee: Okay... sweet pea.

Sokka: I'm not a pea!!!!! More or less, a "pee".

Ty Lee: EEEW... are you going to eat that?

Sokka: (covers bucket of fudge)

_**Me: So that's where the fudge went!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: I was going to use that for the cake!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Sokka: Wh... what cake?

_**flamma09: You ate the cake?!!!!**_

Taylour: THE GRUDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE GRUDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jet: C'mon, it's not so baAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Grudge:(crawls out of the TV)

Mai: (does the same process again)

Toph: (prepares to earthbend)

The Grudge: (keeps going outside)

Mai: Man... there's no scaring this monster...

Toph: Try turning it off...

Mai: (prepares to to turn it off)

The Grudge: Wait... no, no please... have mer...

(The TV turns off)

Ty Lee: MAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hugs Mai)

Mai: You're getting fudge all over my clothes... get out!!!!

Aang: TOOOOOoooooo... (prepares to hug Toph)

Toph: (holds out restraining order) Restraining Order.

(suddenly, a net covers them all)

_**Me: GOTCHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Great thing that TV distracted you!!!!!!! (drags the whole net with the cast away and throws them inside a truck)**_

_From the inside..._

_Toph: I'm blaming you for this, Twinkle Toes..._

_Gale: Who's Twinkle Toes?_

_Yuan: Wa... I'm done... can I have my ice cream?_

_Iroh: MAHTEA!!!!!!!!!!_

_Zuko: Stop trying to be cool, uncle._

_Aang: Don't worry, I'll--- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Me: MAI COME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mai: Okay..._

(Katara is kicked outside of the truck wearing blue modernized outfit and without her hair loopies)

Katara: MAHHELOOPIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Yuan: Mommy... mommy... I found your hair loopies..._

_Me: MAI!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR LAZY FLYING BOAR BUTT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mai: Finally..._

(Zuko gets kicked out of the truck)

Katara: Where's my hair loopies...? Zuko, have you found my hair loopies?

Zuko: (shrugs)

_Yuan: Mommy... your hair loopies? Aren't you going to get your hair loopies?_

_flamma09: Cake anybody except for Ty Lee and Sokka?_

_Gale: One slice please._

_Aang: Oooh... fudge..._

_Toph: What's fudge?_

_Aang: That's fudge..._

_Toph: (sarcastically) Ooh... how nice... I can see it._

_Aang: Good for you..._

_Sokka: You cured your blindability?_

_Taylour: What the heck is blindability?_

_Azura: There's no such word..._

_Aang: Sure there is..._

_Gale: Daddy got drunk of fudge..._

_Me: MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE'S YOUR LAZY BUTT???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T SEE IT ANYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mai: I'm right here..._

(I put Yuan down nicely and gently)

Yuan: (holding fist in the air) Mommy, I found your... (opens hand) Your hair loopies are gone...

Zuko: (slaps forehead)

_Me: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mai: You must be the one who's blind here..._

_Sokka: BLINDABILITY RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Toph: There's no such word!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Me: MAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T SEE YOUR BUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

(Sokka is kicked out and is wearing you know... modernized clothes... that are also blue)

Sokka: MY FUDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (looks at sky) Cool... I'm part of the sky... flying sooooooo hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh...

Yuan: Mommy...Uncle Sokka's drunk cactus juice, hasn't he?

Zuko: Cactus Juice?

Katara: Yeah, when one time, we got stuck in the desert and Sokka...

_Me: WHERE THE HECK IS YOUR BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mai: Probably, you're blind..._

Sokka: BLINDABILITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Toph: THAT'S BLINDNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

(Ty Lee is kicked out of the truck)

Ty Lee: I wasn't even called yet...

Yuan: Mommy, your hair loopies are magically disappeared from my clutches...

Zuko: And I thought you were smart...

Yuan: No, that's Gale...

Katara: So much for dreaming his bright future...

_Me: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mai: Are you gonna dress me up or just fool around with me?_

(Toph is kicked out violently and hits head on a light post, but due to her HARD head, the light post forms the shape of her head)

Toph: Ow...

Sokka: Cool...

Yuan: Hair loopies...

_Me: MMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mai: Blindo..._

(Aang is kicked out and hits the light post next to where Toph's form shaped but instead, Aang slides down the post)

Aang: Ow...

Sokka: Bummer...

_Me: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mai: Rrrrgh... are you going to dress me up or what?_

_Azula: Sounds to me like you really want to be dressed._

_Mai: Sounds to me like you're next in line, Azula._

_Azula: Pahleez..._

(Mai gets kicked out)

Mai: Azula was right...

Toph: (rubbing head) Aren't you glad that you're finally out of that old smelling junk?

Mai: I really liked that old smelling junk...

_Me: One, two, three, four... four people left._

_Azula: Count Iroh as five._

_Me: I already counted him._

_Taylour: HEY!!!!!_

_Me: Complaints?_

_Azura: You forgot us..._

_Me: Riiiiiight... get out._

_Taylour and Azura: Okay. (gets off truck)_

Azura: That truck had a funky smell...

Taylour: I agree.

_**Me: (get off truck holding Gale in one hand and Iroh and Azula on the other) Let's go!!!!! (gets bazooka again and points it to them)**_

Sokka: Wait... no please...

(A large net covers them and the opening is magically disappearing)

Katara: MAHHELOOPIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sokka: Would you stop thinking about your hair loopies?!

Katara: Sorry, can't. I miss them so much.

Yuan: Is mommy drunk of cactus juice?

Zuko: I may think so.

_**Me: In you go, people!!!!! (throws them inside a van)**_

Cast: AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: (puts in Gale and Yuan slowly and gently then gets to the front seat) DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!!!!**_

_**flamma09: (goes to the driver's seat and starts car)**_

_**Me: You know how to drive?!!  
**_

_**flamma09: Yeah, I got ten driver's liscence.**_

_**Me: Just drive... drive sa---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: (drives very fast that every person in the van falls backwards.)**_

_**Me: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAIDDDDDDDDDD DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE SAAAAAAAAAAAAAFELYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: We're not stopping for anything!!!!**_

_**Me: Anything?**_

_**flamma09: We're stopping!!!!! (stops car) And it's for something!!!!!**_

_**Me: (sighs)**_

**After one hour...**

_**flamma09: Hey, guys... I'm back.**_

_**Me: We're behind schedule!!!**_

_**flamma09: Riiiiiiiight...**_

_**Me: Just step on i--IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: I'M THE QUEEN OF THE ROAD!!!!!!!!!!**_

**After Another hour...**

_**flamma09: I can't believe they gave me a ticket... but who cares??!!! We're in Enchanted Kingdom!!!!**_

Toph: And I'm glad that we're out of that--- (gets carried away) HEY!!!!!! WHERE ARE THEY TAKING ME??!!!!!

_**Me: (eating ice cream)**_

_**flamma09: Did you just see what happened??!!!!  
**_

_**Me: Yes. I can see that I'm eating ice cream... so what?**_

_**flamma09: They're taking the whole cast away!!!! Even tellus!!!!**_

_**Me: tellus has fans??**_

fan gurl 1(you're probably wondering why I put this, just find out): OMG!!!! ur hawt... (this is chat speak) (circles a finger on tellus09's chest)

_**tellus09: Umm... I'm spoken for?**_

fan gurl 2: no ur not...

_**tellus09: Yes I am...**_

fan gurl 3: ur spokn 4 hu den??

_**tellus09: Ummm... I'm spoken for this... village...**_

fan gurl 4: wat's d nym f dis village u spk, wr goin 2 brn it 2 crsps...

_**tellus09: No, no, no please... I love it!!!!**_

**Meanwhile...**

_**Me: Well, if it means that our ratings will go down, (whispers to flamma09) It does mean our ratings will go down, right??**_

_**flamma09: Yes.**_

_**Me: Well, then, it's you and me!!!**_

_**flamma09: Oooh... dresses...**_

_**Me: FLAMMA09!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Right, I'm on the case...**_

_**Me: Thank you.**_

_**flamma09: The case of finding... THOSE BEAUTIFUL FLUFFY DRESSES FOR TOPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shreiks)**_

_**Me: Why don't you buy it for Katara?**_

_**flamma09: Nnng... Katara... isn't that... good, wearing those dresses. But Zuko thinks she's (coughs fakely) gorgeous (coughs fakely) in those... IT'S HIS PROBLEM!!!!! Well, off I go.**_

_**Me: (holds her by the collar) You're not going anywhere.**_

_**flamma09: Umm... look!!!! There's Toph!!!! (points at the left)**_

_**Me: Where?!!! (looks at left)**_

_**flamma09: Psyche!!!!!!! (running away) She's at the right side, dunderhead!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Aw great, she gave me the slip. Well then, it's you, me and Yuan then, Gale.**_

_**Gale: ICE CREAM!!!!!!! LET'S GO!!!!!!!!! (grabs Yuan and goes)**_

_**Me: It's um... you and me, Jeremy...**_

_**Jeremy: I think I can see Heather waving at me, over there... gotta go!!!!!**_

_**Me: Dunderhead. Okay, it's you, me and Terasu, saskk.**_

_**saskk and Terasu: There's the magic shop!!!!!!!! (goes away)**_

_**Me: You and me, illumnity06?**_

_**illumnity06: I... uh... need to go to the... bathroom?? (smiles sheepishly and zooms off)**_

_**Me: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Next on Avatar: Reality TV: Will gaia09 really find them? Will flamma09 get rid of the ticket? Will Toph ever do the dares? Does Zuko really look good in pink fluffy dresses? Will Aang confess his true---**

_**I SAID FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	25. Day TwentyFour: Retrieving Aang and Toph

**Day Twenty Four**

**Avatar Roku voice: Previously, on Avatar---**

Ty Lee voice: Reality TV!!!

_**Me: Ty Lee!!!! STOP THAT!!!!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Me: What was the flashback about?!!!!**_

_**flashback man: Sorry, I'm still finding the tape...**_

_**Me: Okay... (looks around and sees a girl about my age) You, you're in my class, come with me...**_

Girl: I know you... you're (censored for your own good)

_**Me: SSSSSH!!!! Don't say my name in public...**_

Girl: You mean (censored censored censored and censored for your VERY own good)?

_**Me: Mess with me, and you're dead.**_

Girl: Okay... (I pull her away) MY IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEEE CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (drops ice cream)

_**Me: Blahblahblah, you and your needs... your name is Amy right?**_

Amy: Yeah... MY ICE CREAM!!!!! I WANNA ICE CREAM!!!!!!

_**Me: Let's see... (stops and takes out list) First, Toph a---**_

Amy: I KNOW YOU!!!!

_**Me: Yeah, I'm in your class...**_

Amy: No, you're the host of (censor censor censor)

_**Me: That's not supposed to be cesnored!!! CENSOR MAN!!!!**_

_**censor man: Sorry...**_

_**censor man 2: Oooh... you're in trouble now...**_

Amy: AND YOU KNOW TOPH RIGHT??!!!! RIGHT?!!!!!

_**Me: Yeah and I know you.**_

Amy: Do you two hang out??!!!!

_**Me: Sorta...**_

Yuan: Y... Y... Y. There. Can I have my ice cream now?

Gale: No.

Yuan: Aaaaw Gale. You're no fun...

Gale: Who are you calling no fun?!

Yuan: You.

Gale: Why I oughtta--- COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE!!!!

Yuan: AAAAAAH!!!!!!

(They are only a meter apart and Gale is trying to reach Yuan while Yuan is shouting)

_**flamma09: Gale, you're supposed to chase him. Yuan, you're supposed to get chased---now run (points to one direction).**_

Yuan: Thank you miss co-hostess... (still doesn't run)

_**flamma09: Yuan? Run!!**_

Yuan: I only know how to walk...

_**flamma09: Then walk faster!! (Yuan jogs) FASTER FASTER!!!! (Yuan runs) (to Gale) Now Gale, go get the prey...**_

Gale: Am I the predator?

_**flamma09: Yes. Now go!!!!**_

Gale: I don't feel like to, I'm gonna get my ice cream.

_**Me: AMY!!!!!**_

Amy: Right. One more question before we go... (Yuan runs past them) OMG!!!!! WHO'S THAT LITTLE CUTE---- COME HERE!!!!!! (squeels while running after him)

_**Me: Well that sure amused her... (gets list again) Now Toph... where should I find--- (scowls) Easy.**_

**On the Public Stage of EK, flamma09 is seen teaching a crowd about the ways of Taangists and how the TLC works...**

_**flamma09: And so, Toph plus Aang is equals to Taang which is **__**sacred**__**!!! SACRED!!! SACRED!!!!!! (circles the word sacred a lot of times) Now, may I ask one my friends who likes Taang to please come up here on stage? (two girls raise their hands gleefully, flamma09 wanders her eyes away) Uhmmm... I'll just ask an anonymous person who I don't know. (spots a person and points to him) You. Come up here, I don't know you.**_

Person: I don't know you either.

_**flamma09: That's the point!!! Okay, now, may I request any person who likes other shipping aside from Zutara and Taang to leave. (the same anonymous person leaves) Who was he anyways??**_

???: He's one of the Kataang's ma'am...

_**flamma09: HE'S ONE OF THE WHAT??!!!!!! GET HIM BACK HERE AND BEAT THE HECK OUT OF HIM!!!!!! THAT'S AN ORDER!!!!!!!!!!**_

???2: But we don't know how to beat the heck out of a person...

_**flamma09: MARIAN!!!!! CLARISSE!!!!!!!! GO PRACTICE WITH THE TLC!!!!!! TLC!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Marian: (squeels) TLC!!! TLC!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO MEET THE TLC!!!!!!!!!

Clarisse: (slaps her) Snap out of it!!! Be calm and cool...

Marian: Coooooool... (TLC comes in) OWEMJEE!!!!! TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Clarisse: What happened to cool?

Marian: Sorry...

(A short silence occurs)

Clarisse:OOOOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEMJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE'S TAANG LOVER 8?!!!!!!! WHERE'S TAANG LOVER 8??!!!!!!!!

Mariane: O.o

_**flamma09: (whispers to the TLC) Ssssh... don't say a word...**_

_**TLC: (out loud) Yes Mistress.**_

_**flamma09: I said don't say a word!**_

_**TLC: (nods) (in thoughts) That's not a word, is it?**_

Mairan: I can't believe you're the Mistress of the TLC.

Clarisse: **THE** TLC.

Marian: Fine. **THE** TLC.

_**flamma09: Taang Lover 8 is... absent. She's... sick.**_

_**Taang Lover 8: (about to open mouth but Taang Lover 9 covers her mouth)**_

Marian: No she's not. She's just over there with Taang Lover 9 covering her mouth.

Clarisse: And not to mention that she's the only girl and she's the youngest. And Taang Lover 9 happends to be her brother...

_**flamma09: How do you know all of these??!!!!!!!!!!**_

Marian and Clarisse: You told us...

_**flamma09: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight... Practice. Now. Seriously, scram. (Marian and Clarisse goes out with the TLC) For the rest of you, MAKE THEM DO WHAT YOU WANT THEM TO DO!!!!!!!!**_

Crowd: (stands up and seizes Toph and Aang who happens to be tied up with each other on the same chair and is on stage)

Aang: This reminds me of Day Seven (Day Seven: Eviction Night, Taang Attack)

_**flamma09: Change of plans!!!! (everybody sits down) We'll take them from these letters, now, people who don't like this shipping, go. Away. Seriously. Scram. (two people go out) Why didn't they go out before??!!!!!**_

**At the Kataang Base...**

Kataang Master/Mistress (apply for this position if you want to, also apply for Tokka, Soki and Ty Lokka fan communities): Have you got juice on Taang?

Kataang Agent 1: Yes sir/ma'am. (puts down a pack of powdered orange juice)

Kataang Master/Mistress: Good. Now, let's. Make. Juice. (evilly)

Kataang Agent 2: But sir/ma'am. I thought we're going to crush the TLC's economic growth AND their mistress who happens to be a ten year old. And your older than her.

Kataang Master/Mistress: Please. Ten year olds are easy to defeat. For now, let's. Make. Juice.

**Back at the Stage...**

_**flamma09: First letter. (laughs maniacly and evilly then stops) I gotta stop that. First letter, from...it's from Mistypool. We'll skip the Zutara part. That's for later. Okay, to TAANG PART!!!!!!**_

_**Me: FLAMMA09?!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Finish the letters!!!! Please!!!! THEY MUST DO IT!!!!!**_

_**Me: Fine!!!! I'll get the others first... then Amy. Then get back to you.**_

_**flamma09: THANK YOU!!!!!**_

_**Me: Which reminds me...**_

_**flamma09: Huh???**_

_**Me: What happened to tellus???**_

**At some certain village...**

(the village is currently seen burning... and it was set on fire by the fan gurls)

_**tellus09: MAHVILLAGE!!!!!!! I WAS SPOKEN FOR IT DUDES!!!!!!!!!**_

fan gurl 1: ., d0n't w0rrIe, SweEtie... Uv g0t uS.,

_**tellus09: (cries harder)**_

_** Me: And you know what???**_

_** flamma09: What?**_

_**Me: I sense a great war erupting...**_

_**flamma09: You're not Aunt Wu!!!!**_

_**Me: Yeah but who cares?!!!!!**_

_**Mysterious voice: The end... of the chapter slash episode. Tata. Scram. Go away.**_

_**Me: You're scaring the viewers!!!!! YOU SCRAM MYSTERIOUS VOICE!!!!**_

_**Mysterious Voice: Fine.**_

**A/N: Sorry if it has to cut short. Retrieving the characters is hard work you know!!! And long. So stay tuned to the next episode of ARTV!!!!! (Avatar Reality TV)**_**  
**_


	26. Day TwentyFive:Hillary,Clark,Shiela,Paul

**Day Twenty Five**

**Avatar Roku Voice: Previously, on Avatar---**

Ty Lee voice: Reality TV!!!

_**Me: Ty Lee!!! Would you mind quitting that?!!!!!**_

Ty Lee: Nope.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOo

_Katara: Sokka's right. We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn earthbending somewhere safe._

_Chong: Well, sounds like you're headed to Omashu._

_Aang: I guess I need to find someone else to teach me earthbending._

_King Bumi: Your teacher will be someone who has mastered neutral jin. You need to find someone who waits and listens before striking._

_Hue: In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved..._

_Aang: But what about my vision? It was someone I had never met._

_**Book Two: Earth, Chapter Six: The Blind Bandit**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Me: FLASHBACK MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! WRONG FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flashback man: Sorry, I'm still finding the tape and I just got the nerve of playing the Blind Bandit flashback...**_

_**Me: YOU'LL BE DEAD FOR THAT FLASHBACK MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flashback man 2: Ooooh... you're in trouble now...**_

_**flashback man: I know!!! I know!!!**_

_**Me: Now that Toph and Aang are taken care of... now, it's Zuko and Ka--- (scowls) ZUTARIANS!!!!!!!**_

_**Zutarians: (comes quickly) Yes ma'am?**_

_**Me: Bring them now...**_

_**Zutarian 1: Who???**_

_**Me: Them...**_

_**Zutarian 2: Who them?**_

_**Me: Zuko and Katara!**_

_**Zutarian 3: But ma'am... we don't have them...**_

_**Zutarian 4: Yes we do... we just have them in the Private Box that our Mistress shouldn't know about...**_

_**Me: THEY'RE WHAT???!!!!!**_

_**Zutarians except Zutarian 4: ZUTARIAN 4!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Zutarian 4: What did I do now??!!!!!**_

_**Me: Bring them out...**_

_**Zutarian 3: Well, since our mistress knows already... THANKS TO ZUTARIAN FOUR WHOSE REAL NAME HAPPENS TO BE CLARK!!!... I guess we could bring them out now...**_

_**Zutarian 4: STOP RUBBING IT IN... HILLARY!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Zutarian 3: WHAT?!!!!! OOOH YOU'RE DEAD FOR THAT LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Zutarian 4: YOU'LL BE DEAD WHEN MOM FINDS OUT!!!!!!!**_

_**Zutarian 3: YOU'RE ALWAYS TELLING MOM!!!!! WHY DON'T YOU HANDLE IT LIKE AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD YOU ARE!!!!!!!**_

_**Zutarian 4: WHY?!!!!! AFRAID TO BE TOLD OFF, BIG SIS?!!!!!!!**_

_**Zutarian 3: NO!!!!!! I'M ALREADY FOURTEEN!!!!!! AND I HANDLE THINGS MY OWN WAY!!!!!!**_

_**Me: (bows head while rubbing temples) flamma09...?**_

_**flamma09: I'm on it... (drags the two bickering siblings away)**_

_**Zutarian 4: I HATE YOU HILLARY!!!!!!!!!!  
**_

_**Zutarian 3: I HATE YOU MORE CLARK!!!!!!!!**_

_**Zutarian 5: I can't believe my best friend's name is Hillary...**_

_**Zutarian 2: I can't believe my closest friend's name is Clark!!**_

Kataang Agent 4: (from Kataang Base) I can't believe I'm dating a girl named Hillary...

Kataang Agent 7: (dreamy voice) Clark... so that's his name...

Kataang Master (I've decided that this should be a boy): Vamoose two of you!!!

Kataang Agent 8: (still in dreamy voice) With pleasure...

Kataang Master: KATAANG AGENT 4!!!

Kataang Agent 4: Yes, sir?

Kataang Master: Bring me my Tang juice...

Kataang Agent 4: Hot? Or cold?

Kataang Master: Lukewarm...

Kataang Agent 4: But sir!! We don't have lukewarm...

Kataang Master: Then get one you ignorant boob!!!!

Kataang Agent 4: Yes sir. (gets cellphone and dials 86552) Hello, Shiela??

Tokka Mistress: Paul???

Kataang Agent 4: Who's Paul??

Tokka Mistress: So you mean you're not the Kataang Master?!!!!!

Kataang Agent 4: (to the Kataang Master) Paul it's for you...

Kataang Master: Shush you despicable chattering monkey!!!

Other Kataang Agents: (snickers to themselves) Paul... (snickers)

_**Me: Where's Zuko and Katara??!!!!!**_

_**Zutarian 1: Bring them in guys...**_

_**Zutarian 5 & 6: (wheels in a box and drops the contents on the floor)**_

(Zuko and Katara falls out)

Katara: Ouch...

Zuko: (makes car sounds while gesturing driving moves) I'm almost at the finish line Katara!!!!! (makes more car sounds and makes more driving moves)

Katara: (stands up and takes out a flag that says ZUKO and waves it like crazy) GO ZUKO!!! TO THE FINISH LINE!!!!!

_**Me: Childish much??? Anyways going on... (Yuan runs by like a roadrunner and Amy chases Yuan)**_

Amy: OMG!!!!!! COME BACK HERE CUTIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: Time for Sokka... where the heck Sokka? (looks at the screen) Can you tell where Sokka is?**_

(At the background, Tokka fans are carrying Sokka away while he shouts, "I need to get back to my mock date!!!" A blue cursor from out of nowhere points to Sokka and clicks him.)

_**Me: (turns around and sees Sokka) Moi bien!!! There he is!!! Sokka come back!!!!!!**_

Tokka lovers: SOKKA SOKKA SOKKA SOKKA!!!!!!!!!!!

Other half of Tokka lovers: TOPH TOPH TOPH TOPH TOPH TOPH TOPH!!!!!!!

Toph: I was liking that chair!!!!!!!!!!!

Aang: Toph!!!! COME BACK!!!! (unties himself) Wait... I didn't know I can do that...

Tokka lovers: (puts down Sokka and Toph)

Sokka: Okay, now that you've gotten Toph and me together, can you free us now so I can return to my mock date and Toph can go back to... what were you doing???

Toph: Sitting on a chair... with Aang...

Tokka lovers: (gasps in disgust)

_**TLC: (gasps in shock and happiness)**_

Toph: What?

_**TLC and Tokka Lovers: YOU CALLED HIM AANG!!!!**_

Toph: I mean Twinkle Toes.

Sokka: Can I get back to my mock date and Toph can go back to her chair... with Twi-- I mean Aang...??

Aang: I got a sudden feeling that everybody started to call me Twinkle Toes...

Tokka Lovers: No.

Sokka: Why??

Tokka Lovers: Kiss.

Sokka and Toph: EEEEW!!!!!!!!

Toph: I mean kissing Twinkle Toes is enough but---

Tokka Lovers: YOU KISSED AANG?!!!!!!!!!

_**TLC: AANG!!!!!!! AANG!!!! AANG!!!! AANG!!! AANG!!!! (everybody goes to their marching band costumes and starts playing instruments except Taang Lover 8)**_

_**Taang Lover 8: I don't like my costume!!!!**_

_**flamma09: TAANG LOVER 8!!!!! GET INTO YOUR COSTUME!!!!!!**_

_**Taang Lover 8: (groans)**_

_**flamma09 and Taang Lover 8: (into baton twisting costumes and twirls batons)**_

_**Taang Lover 1 to 16 except Taang Lover 8: (into marching band costumes and starts playing instruments)**_

_**Taang Lovers 17 and 18: (carries a big banner that says "AANG!!!!")**_

_**flamma09: Stop!**_

_**TLC: (stops)**_

_**flamma09: Youf forgot the "T".**_

_**Taang Lover 17 and 18: (wries the letter T before the letter A which makes the word TAANG)**_

_**flamma09: Much better... KEEP GOING!!!!!!!**_

_**TLC and flamma09: (starts marching) TAANG TAANG TAANG TAANG TAANG TAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Toph: Yeah, I kissed A-- I mean Twinkle Toes...

Tokka Lovers: EEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sokka: And I was there when they kissed.

Tokka Lovers: EEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: Excuse me...**_

Tokka Lovers: EEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: Excuse me.**_

Tokka Lovers: EEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: Excuse me!**_

Tokka Lovers: EEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: Excuse me!!**_

Tokka Lovers: EEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: EXCUSE ME?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Tokka Lovers: EEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes?

_**Me: May I borrow Sokka and Toph for a while??**_

Tokka Lovers: (drags Sokka and Toph at the back, sort of protecting them) Why?!!! What do you want with them?!!!

_**Me: Uh... I'll... put them in a mock date! (whispers to the Tokka Lovers) The Mistress says so...**_

Tokka Lovers: Really?!!!!!

Tokka Lover 1: Well, if she says so... release them!!!

Tokka Lovers: (shoves Sokka and Toph to me)

_**Me: Thank you!! (drags them away)**_

Sokka: No!!! Not a mock date with Toph!!

Toph: I thought you were a Taang shipper.

_**Me: (whispers) Sssh... play along. (whispers still) Now Toph, when we reach by the corner where Aang's waiting, you go to that corner immediately and Sokka... (Sokka refrains from picking nose and I twitch) remain stupid and go back to Ty Lee.**_

Sokka: STUPID?!!!!

_**Me: Stupid. Now go. (I watch them walk away and at the corner, Toph takes a turn while Sokka does a "I'm Loopy" dance.) Now, next is---**_

Azula: (from the ride, "Anchors Away") I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Operator: Okay, ride's over! Now scram!!

Azula: I'll strike lightning at you!!!

Operator: Why?

Azula: Because I'm the queen of the world!!! DUUUH!!!!!!

_**Me: No you're not!!**_

Azula: Yes I am!!!

_**Me: Who said so?!!!!!!  
**_

Azula: **I** said so!!!!

_**Me: So?!!!!**_

Azula: Uuuh... (voice begin to crack)... uuuh... I'M THE PRINCESS OF FIRE NATION!!!!!!!!!

Operator: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRINCESS OF FIRE NATION!!!!!!!!!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!! (runs crazily around.)

Azula: Now I demand another ride!!!!! NOW!!!!!

Operator: (gets microphone) CALLING ALL OPERATORS!!!!!!!!!!!! CALLING ALL OPERATORS!!!!!!!!! (all ride operators come to the operator) Give this woman another ride!!!

Operator 2: And why???

Operator: She's the Princess of Fire Nation!!!

All Operators: AAAAAH!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! PRINCESS OF FIRE NATION!!!!!!!!! OH PRINCESS AZULA!!!! WE WORSHIP THEE!!!!!!!!! GIVE ANYTHING SHE WANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Azula: (to me) And that is why I should get everything I want.

_**Me: Let's go. (drags Azula)**_

Azula: No wait!!!!!!!! I'm the Princess of Fire Nation!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME GAIA09!!!!!!!!

_**Me: Oh yes I can. (ties her to a light post next to Ty Lee and Sokka's mock date) Now. For--**_

Mai: I'm here.

_**Me: Good. Where have you been?!!!**_

Mai: Right here all the time. Twirling daggers around my finger. Watching and puking about how Ty Lee loads Ponytail with kisses. What else do you think?

_**Me: Hmm... daydreaming about Zuko?**_

Mai: Hmm... you're right. I will put that in my list sometime. Thank you, gaia09.

_**Me: You're welcome. Now... Iroh... hard and tricky... mostly tricky... Iroh... Iroh... (thinks deeply)**_

Iroh: (comes in with a cup of tea and a boiling tea pot) Hello.

_**Me: Not now, Iroh. Where would I find Iroh... Iroh... Iroh... Iroh? (looks at Iroh who smiles sheepishly)**_

Iroh: Tea, young child?

_**Me: IROH!!!!!!! (hugs Iroh)**_

Iroh: There, there, young one...

_**Me: (stops hugging) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Iroh: (shrinks) Tea??

_**flamma09: (passes by with a singsong voice) Prediiiiiiiiiiiiiiictabbbbbbbbbbbbbble!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Let's see... Jet?**_

Jet: (from far away) SWISH THOSE SWORDS!!!!!! SWISH THEM!!!!!!!!! SWISH THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: Aaww Typical... (goes to the spot)**_

Jet: SWISH THEM!!!!!!! FASTER!!!!!!!! SWIFTER!!!!!!! STRO--- rrrrrmph!!! RRRRRRRMPH!!!!!!!!! RRRRRRRRMPH!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: (whispers to Jet) Shut up!! (still covering Jet's mouth) We gotta get out of here before---**_

Freedom Fighters Batch 2 (shortcut them as FFB2): HEY!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR LEADER!!!!!!!!!! YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!!! GET HIM BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: (still covering Jet's mouth and his nose and Jet starts to turn to purple) Oh yeah!!!! You and what army?!!!!!!**_

FFB2: We're already the army, dunderhead!!!

_**Me: Oh. Should we run?? (to Jet)**_

Jet: RRRRRRRRRRRMPPH!!!!! RRRRRRRRRMPH!!! MRRRRRRMMMMPH!!!!!!

_**Me: What?!!! I couldn't understand you... OWMAYGOSSSSSH!!!!!!!! JET!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE TURNING PURPLE!!!!!!!!!**_

Jet: RRRRRRRRRMPH!!!!! (bites my hand)

_**Me: Ouch!!!! What were you saying?!!! You could've just told me...**_

Jet: I would've told you if you weren't covering my mouth!!!

_**Me: You could've told me I was covering your mouth!!!!**_

Jet: You're pretty stupid aren't you?!!!!

_**Me: WHAT?!!!!**_

Jet: I mean why would I tell you when you were busy covering my mouth?!!!!!

_**Me: ME?!!!!! STUPID?!!!!!!**_

Jet: gaia09?

_**Me: THAT IS SO SICK AND WRONG OF YOU?!!!!! I DO ALL THE HARD WORK HERE!!!!!!!!!!! WHILE YOU'RE JUST GO AWAY TEACHING STUPID FREE---**_

Jet: gaia09?!!! I'm won't be telling that if I were you...

_**Me: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!!!!!!!!!**_

Jet: (points to the Freedom Fighters)

_**Me: Oh. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jet and I start running away while the FFB2 start chasing us holding sharp swords and daggers)**_

Jet: What's the plan, little lady?!!!!

_**Me: Don't know!!! If I could just firebend them to crisps or something!!!!**_

Jet: Well then, go ahead and burn them!!!! That's okay with me!!!!

_**Me: I can't!!!!!**_

Jet: Why?!!!!

_**Me: I've locked up my bending in saskk's canister!!!!**_

Jet: You what?!!!!

_**Me: (sees camera man by the horizon) CAMERA MAN!!!!!!!!!!! CUT IT!!!!!!!! CUT IT!!!!!!!!!!! GO TO THE SPECIAL SEGMENT!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Camera Man: (runs with them and meets up with his brother who also happens to be Camera Man 2) BROTHER!!!!! TO THE SEGMENT!!!!!! TO THE SEGMENT!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Now, for the Special Segment...**

_**flamma09: Now welcome to the special segment called "To My Dear Reviewers...". This segment is where your host, gaia09 will answer you reviews for the previous episode. No matter how bad they are... sadly, gaia09 won't be here right now because an angry mob of FFB2 also known as the Freedom Fighters Batch 2 is chasing them. Oh look there she is now!!!! (I, together with Camera Man and Jet, pass by and the FFB2 tails on us) Okay... and we'll keep in touch through this earpiece. Hello, gaia09?**_

_**Me: (screams) WHAAAAT??????!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Good-- Now, for the first letter... **_

_**Me:(still screaming) WHAAAAAT???????!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: The first letter is from E Zach.**_

_**Me: (stops) WOULD YOU PELASE STOP!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamam09: Fine. I won't continue then.**_

_**Me: NO NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Okay, let's continue then... this one is from E Zach. He says:**_

um... this IS the avatar reality show right?

so what happened to the whole AVATAR IN A HOUSE thing?

is it no more? srlsly, enough of the fan clubs, and actualy write about the gAang. u really have lost the focus of this story. it was funny, now its just... strange.

sorry, i just dont want this to turn into another shipp war is all. RESUME THE FUNNY GOODNESS!!1!1!1!

_**Me: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: He says:**_

um... this IS the avatar reality show right?

so what happened to the whole AVATAR IN A HOUSE thing?

is it no more? srlsly, enough of the fan clubs, and actualy write about the gAang. u really have lost the focus of this story. it was funny, now its just... strange.

sorry, i just dont want this to turn into another shipp war is all. RESUME THE FUNNY GOODNESS!!1!1!1!

_**Me: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE THESE MOB STOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: (gets off set and goes to the mob) HEY YOU FREEDOM LOSERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (the FFB2 stop and look at flamma09 and glares at her) YEAH YOU BUFFOONS!!!!!!! STOP CHASING MY SISTER!!!!!!!! AND JET, AND CAMERA MAN!!!!!!!!!!!! OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!**_

FFB2: Or else what?!!!!!

_**flamma09: Or else this!!!!!!! (snaps her wrist and makes a circle. A hole then appears below them and they drop. She puches in the air with left fist and the hole covers and mumbles are heard) Never underestimate ten year olds!!!!!**_

_**Me: Uhm... you were saying??**_

_**flamma09: Oh. E Zach says:**_

um... this IS the avatar reality show right?

so what happened to the whole AVATAR IN A HOUSE thing?

is it no more? srlsly, enough of the fan clubs, and actualy write about the gAang. u really have lost the focus of this story. it was funny, now its just... strange.

sorry, i just dont want this to turn into another shipp war is all. RESUME THE FUNNY GOODNESS!!1!1!1!

_**Me: Hmm... here's my say:**_

**Dear E Zach,**

**I like your name? Where'd you get it?**

_**flamma09: (coughs roughly)**_

_**Me: You really need to take Strepsils...**_

_**flamma09: NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!**_

**Going on,**

**Yes. This ****IS**** Avatar: Reality TV, unless you're lost or something. And if you're looking for Avatar In The House, check loopafroot. I bet she has it. And I think you've mixed me up with her show. I read it. And it was funny. A killing funny one. In a good way.**

**And I think you have to spell seriously correctly. And it's not srlsly. And c'mon!! Fan communities are part of ARTV!!! It's makes it ARTV!!! And c'mon there wouldn't be ARTV and Avatar cast going crazy if there aren't any fan communities to support it!!! And I think, you know that you don't want this show to become something like shipping war. And I'm not making it into any shipping war but something that you have to find out sooner or later... (just wish it was sooner ;) )**

**And if you're asking for the funny goodness, it stays here where it should belong. C'mon, who agrees with me that the funny goodness is still here? C'mon who agrees with me, let me hear a woof woof there...**

**Okay, I think that answers it all... Thanks for your time, E Zach. I love your pen name... and even though I can accept anonymous reviews, please, next time, log in. Thank you :)**

**!gaia09!**

_**Me: Next letter???**_

_**flamma09: (hands one letter)**_

_**Me: Now, this is from... zutara-is-tru-luv and she says:**_

uh-oh, kataang...what a nasty ship. things are going really great soo far.

_**Me: Hm... (get paper and pen)**_

**Dear zutara-is-tru-luv,**

**Thank you. And I do consider as Kataang as a nasty ship, no offense to all those Kataang shippers. I've read Kataang once, but sorry, just couldn't feel the HEAT of it. Try Zutara. It's good for you---**

_**flamma09: Ehem...**_

_**Me: CAMERA MAN!!!!!!!!**_

_**Camera Man: (hands a box of Strepsils) Strepsil???**_

_**flamma09: (pulls her hair in frustration)**_

_**Me: Hehehe...**_

**Going back,**

**Thank you for the notice. Things are going sort-of great here but it sometimes go out of hand and so I try my best to get it into best shape. Thank you and keep sending in those letters.**

**With much love and appreciation,**

**!gaia09!**

_**Me: Letter??? LETTER?!!!!!!!! (looks at flamma09 who is busy playing with her Taang dolls) I'll get it myself. And this one's from... Hollywoodland. She says:**_

LULZ even though there was no real action. EXDEEDEEDEEDEEDEDE.

Hm. Seeing as the Zutara and Taang positions are taken... um...

I'm not much of a Sokka/Anyone shipper (I do actually ship Sokka/Anyone, even Sokka/Foaming Mouth Guy... well, minus Sokka/Zuko and Sokka/Katara. GO ZUTARA.)

So, um...

_**Me: (nods head and gets paper and pen)**_

**Dear Hollywoodland,**

**Thank you for liking this story. I love it myself (vain much?!) Sorry if there was no real action and stuff. Hope this chapter made it more ACTION-y!!!!**

**And I don't really care about the person who ends up with Sokka. Except Toph. I want her to go Taang. And not Tokka. (sorry Tokka shippers. I really do like Taang and plus, flamma09 is pointing a devious cake slicer to my head right now while I'm writing this)**

_**Me: (looks at flamma09 who is deviously pointing a cake slicer to my head now)**_

**All that I can say is that, I only want Sokka to end up with three people: (in order) Suki, Ty Lee and Yue. That's pretty much all. But why would Sokka ever end up with Crazy Foaming Mouth Guy?!!!! That's nasty dude!!!**

**But thanks for your time. I love it very much.**

**With lots of hugs and author loves, (as friends and co-authors)**

**!gaia09!**

_**Me: Is that all the letters we've got??!!!**_

_**flamma09: (throws away the cake slicer and someone shouts "MY EYE!!!! EVEN THOUGH IT HIT MY SHIN THIS TIME!!!" Then she takes out one big bag of mail and smiles)**_

_**Me: Are all those fan mail or just letters from you? If letters from you, take them away now and bury them in the depths of the earth.**_

_**flamma09: (opens a hole and throws the bag in there)**_

_**Me: flamma09, not the send-me-fan-mail sydrome again!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Sorry, it just keeps coming back...**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, in case you're wondering, the long-postponed dares will be done in the next episode where we finally go home!!! YAY!!!!!**_

_**Homer: (wearing Enchanted Kingdom Novelties) Aaaaw...**_

Aang: Next episiode?!!!! AAAAAAAW!!!!!!!!!

Toph: YES!!!!!!!!!! NEXT EPISODE!!!!!!!!!! THANK BUMI THAT IT'S NOT TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (kneels down to pray)

_**Me: Okay... that's all the time we have. Sorry for the short time... okay flamma09!!! We're going back home!!!!! flamma09? flamma09?!!!!**_

_**flamma09: (throws the FFB2 bodies from a big pile)**_

_**Me: What are you doing??**_

_**flamma09: Heather's too girlish to find Jeremy... and so I'm doing the favor for her. (gets more FFB2 and mumbles) Stupid Freedom Fighters... always lying around people... (gets more bodies and finds Jeremy unconscious) HEATHER!!!!!!!! I FOUND YOUR SWEETEST JEREMY!!!!!!!! HEATHER?!!!!!!!!!! HEATHER???!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Okay!! Bye everybody and don't forget to bring in those Avatar fan mail and dares!!!!!!!!!!**_

Aang: MOOOOOOORE OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph: NO!!! NO!!!!!!! LESSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LESSER!!!!!!!!!

Aang: MORE!!!!!!

Toph: LESS!!!!!!!!!

Aang: MORE!!!!!!!

Toph: LESS!!!!!

_**Me: GOODBYE!!!!!**_

Aang: MORE!!!!!

Toph: LESS!!!!!!

Aang: MORE!!!!!

Toph: LESS!!!!!

Sokka: You idiots coming or what?!!!

Aang: MOOOOOOOOORE!!!!!!!!

Toph: LEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: (draws an imaginary line in front of my neck, indicating to cut it now)**_

Aang: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**FFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**_

Sokka: C'mon!! Let's go leave these two behind.

_**Me: Sokka!!!!! It was cut already yet you say something?!!!!!!!!!**_

Sokka: It's not my fault!!!!

_**Me: (starts to strangle him good and hard while Azula woots)**_

_**flamma09: COOOOOOOOOOOO----**_

_**FFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	27. Day TwentySix: No Sense absolutely

**Day Twenty Six**

_**Me: Okay guys, get into the car!!! C'mon!!! I haven't got all day!!!! Can you guys get any slower???!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Sokka: Actually, I can. (starts walking slow-mo)

**One hour later...**

Sokka: (is already on the first step of the van)

_**Me: (sighs) Get in the car!!!!!! (pushes him)**_

Sokka: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crashes inside)

_**Me: (climbs on the passenger's seat) Okay, flamma09, start the engine... flamma09?? flamma09?????????!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Here I am!!! (has a BIG HUMUNGUS bowl of ice cream)**_

_**Me: (stares at the ice cream) Ice cream... I mean--- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**_

_**flamma09: Well, I got too bored watching Sokka in slow-motion so I got ice cream.**_

Everybody: (stares at the ice cream)

_**flamma09: Not sharing...**_

Everybody: Aaaaw...

_**Me: Okay, flamma09... start the engine... but...**_

_**flamma09: But what??!!!!**_

_**Me: I've got a feeling we forgot something...**_

**Meanwhile...**

_**Jeremy: Heather, you've been a nice girl... and I loved you at the first time I met you... buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut...**_

_**Heather: You're leaving me right??**_

_**Jeremy: Yeah... I-I mean no!!! No!!! Maybe yes... but still no...**_

_**Heather: (cries) Fine!!! I'm going to Canada!!!! (climbs their family car) GO DAD GO!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: (runs after the car) WAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Heather: (looks back) Look Dad!!! He's chasing me!!! Faster faster!!!!!! Faster!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: (about to reach the car but the car goes faster) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Back at the ARTV Van...**

_**Me: Oh well, and another person is missing... I feel...**_

_**flamma09: Whut???**_

**Meanwhile...**

_**Homer: (in a burgler mask) Hand over the doughnuts!!!**_

Doughnut Cashier: Aren't you here for the money and not the doughnuts???

_**Homer: Dough... nuts!!!!!!**_

Doughnut Cashier: Fine!!!! (hands him dough and nuts)

_**Homer: I said DOUGHNUTS!!!!!!!!! Not dough and nuts!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Doughnut Cashier: Well, your stupidity made me do it.

_**Homer: Oh now it's my stupidity's fault!!!!!!!!!!  
**_

Doughnut Cashier: (short pause) Yeah.

_**Homer: I'm going. (goes away then comes back) Not before I get these doughnuts. (gets doughnuts and stuffs them inside the bag)**_

Doughnut Cashier: That'll be a buck fifty.

_**Homer: I don't care!!!!!!!!! I'm not going to pay!!!!!!!! (goes away)**_

_**Me: Oh well, c'mon flamma09, let's go.**_

_**flamma09: But we forgot something!!!! (I arch an eyebrow) I just don't know who or what. But heck, do I care???!!!!! LET'S HIT THE ROAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (something hits the roof)**_

_**Me: What's that on the roof??? Homer????!!!**_

_**flamma09: No, that wasn't Homer. It was Homér!!!!**_

_**Me: What's the difference??!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Hello!!!! There was an accent on the E!!!! It changes everything!!!!**_

_**Me: (I arch an eyebrow) Let's just go or else I'll start the engine myself.**_

_**flamma09: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hugs the stirring wheel) My engine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts hissing)**_

_**Me: Fine. Just start the engine.**_

_**flamma09: (starts engine) WE'RE HITTING THE ROAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**tellus09: (runs after the car) NOOOOO!!!!! DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (car gets faster leaving tellus behind) MY LIFE'S AMBITION IS NOW RUINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cries)**_

fan gurl 1: der u r, tellus welus!1!!!!1!!!!one!!!1!!!one

_**tellus09: (twitches one eye) tellus... wellus???**_

fan gurl 2: ur guing wid us !!!1!!!1!!!one!!!!!1!!one1!!!!

_**tellus09: (fan gurls start to drag him away by his feet) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**At the van...**

_**Me: Let's get some radio here. (crossing arms while slouching)**_

_**flamma09: Yeah, some radio. (short pause)**_

_**Me: FLAMMA09??!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Fine. The radio!!! (turns on radio and starts flipping through channels) Boring... boring... so last year!!!... boring... boring... boring-er!!!!... ugh!!!... Boring-est!!!! (stops)**_

_Water...earth...fire...air..._

_**flamma09: Boring 'coz it's Katara's voice!!!!!!**_

Katara: Hello, I'm right here!!!

_**flamma09: Yeah, who cares?! (short pause)**_

Katara: (looks at Zuko) ZUKO??!!!!

Zuko: Fine, I care!!! Even though I don't...

Katara: ZUKO????????!!!!!!!!!

Zuko: What's there to care about??!!!!!

Yuan: Mommy, why are you so depressed that no one cares???

Katara: YUAN??!!!!

Gale: Yuan!!!! That's impolite to say!!!!

Yuan: But I thought it was polite enough to say it to Mommy...

Gale: No!!! This is polite: "Aunt Katara, I'm sorry to say that no one cares... even I don't..." Now, this is impolite: "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ONE CARES FOR YOU!!!! HAHA!!!! NOT CARING!!!!!!!!"

Toph: I like the new Gale!!!!

Aang: I'll learn to like it too...

**One Hour Later...**

_**Me: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crashes on the front lawn of the studio)**_

Azura: What's wrong with her???

Taylour: (shrugs)

_**flamma09: How'd you get here???!!!!!!!**_

Azura and Taylour: (looks at each other and sighs) Taxi.

Jet: What's a taxi???

_**Me: Okay... so I'm absolutely (sighs) bored... and this chapter absolutely made NO SENSE so... I'm going to leave you in a cliffhanger for a while... (drops head on the grass)**_

_**FZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Next Time On ARTV: It's Christmas time!!! Sorry for the late update... the director/producer got entirely bored and retired himself for no good reason so... it's up to flamma09 to direct... sigh **


	28. Day TwentySeven: Annoyance

**Day Twenty Seven**

_**flamma09: (screams loudly) WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE AVATAR: REALITY CHRISTMAS SPECIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**_

_**Me: flamma09, stop that.**_

_**flamma09: There will be a lot of mistletoes!!**_

_**Me: Eeeew...**_

_**flamma09: Seriously, there are... so don't get under them.**_

_**Me: flamma09?**_

_**flamma09: Yeah?**_

_**Me: You're under one.**_

_**flamma09: (looks up and sees a mistletoe) Aw forget it. At least I'm not in the same mistletoe with another guy.**_

Guy: (enters) Going away... (exits)

_**Me: flamma09!! Stop with the Christmas special, and plus, get on with the real episode.**_

_**flamma09: Fine... (gets a script) But it's blank!!**_

_**Me: You mean you didn't make a script!! (looks at the blank script)**_

_**flamma09: I wasn't prepared and... I LOST MY FUNNY!! (cries while screaming "I LOST MY FUNNY!!" this is **__**NOT**__** a typographical error)**_

_**Me: (looks at the camera sheepishly) He...he...he, we... we aren't ready... please give us a while...**_

_**PLEASE STAND BY...**_

**Commercial: (guy singing) Apple... (picture of a red apple) Apple... (picture of a green apple)... APPLES! (picture of the red and green apples together) BUY NOW!!**

_**ON TO THE SHOW...**_

_**Me: And we're now back to day twenty-seven...**_

_**DAY TWENTY SEVEN!!**__** (choir singing then TLC's cool entrance music)**_

_**Me: ENTRANCE MUSIC MAN??  
**_

_**Entrance music man: SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!! (gets chased by cavemen)**_

_**flamma09: OH NO!! THE CAVEMEN ARE ON THE LOOSE!!**_

Cavemen: ...

_**flamma09: CAVEMEN!! YOU FORGOT YOUR LINES!!**_

Cavemen: Oh sorry... now we remember!! WE'RE ON THE LOOSE!!

_**Me: I didn't know cavemen could talk...**_

_**flamma09: Neither did I... for the meanwhile, let's check on the housemates...**_

Everybody: (looks outside the window)

_**Me: Hello?! Housemates?**_

Everybody: Ssssshhh!!

Sokka: We're staring out the window...

Katara: (hits Sokka) They already know that...

Ty Lee: We're staring at those guys inside the another house just like ours.

_**flamma09: (begins to hide a THICK Class of 3000: Reality TV script) Hehehe... I'll... go... check on something... (zips off then goes to the other house) GUYS!! GO TO THE SECRET ROOM QUICK!!**_

Lil'D: Wait, we still starin'.

Kim: Yeah... look at them... they're just... staring blankly back at us... it's so... fascinating...

_**flamma09: GET TO THE SECRET ROOM!!**_

Eddie: You mean the not-so-secret room.

_**flamma09: Yeah... the "not-so-secret room" now BECAUSE YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT IT WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO!!**_

Kam: Geez, watch your temper.

_**flamma09: WELL I CAN'T BECAUSE YOU HAVE FRUSTRATED ME!!**_

Sunny: Calm down...

_**flamma09: CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! I'M ALREADY CAAAAAAAAAAAALM!!**_

Tamika: Sheesh, we're going, we're going...

(Everybody goes inside the room)

Philly Phil: Do you have food in there? 

_**flamma09: GOOOOOOOOO!! (points to the direction of the -not so- Secret Room)**_

**Back at the House...**

Sokka: Man, they left...

Azula: I bet that little treachurous girl had something to do with this.

_**flamma09: TREACHUROUS?! (whole body and face is red with anger)**_

Toph: What happened to you? I mean, you used to be so happy and annoying as ever...

_**flamma09: ANNOYING?!**_

Toph: Whoopsie...

_**flamma09: That's it!! I'm going back to the studio!! (marches angrily back to the studio)GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! (opens door violently)**_

_**Me: What's the matter with you?**_

_**flamma09: My temper got the best of me. (still red with anger)**_

_**Me: More like worst... (gets a medicine dropper and fills it with water and squirts a little drop of water on flamma09's forehead. The water evaporates due to heat) Yup... the worst.**_

_**flamma09: (stomps to the bedroom then closes the door violently.)**_

_**Me: HEY THAT'S MY ROOM TOO YOU KNOW!! (bangs are heard then I sigh)**_

**After some moments of fighting, destroying stuff in flamma09's and my bedroom, the set and in the house and having toga parties...**

_**flamma09: Okay guys!! flamma09 is back and new and improved! So shall we get started?**_

_**Me: Wait. (puts a drop of water on flamma09's forehead and the droplet turns to ice) Okay, so you are cool now. Too cool. TOO cool. (emphasizes the word "too" and "cool")**_

_**flamma09: See. Told ya' flamma09's cool.**_

_**Me: You didn't say anything about you being cool. You just said "back and new and improved!". **_

_**flamma09: flamma09 didn't? Oh well, flamma09 was wrong. (slaps self)**_

_**Me: Okay. Now let's get started. flamma09, letters.**_

_**Jeremy: (opens mouth to scream "Playhouse Disney")**_

_**Me: Don't. Even. Think about it.**_

_**flamma09: (raises both hands) flamma09 know new name!! flamma09 know new name!!**_

_**Me: flamma09...**_

_**flamma09: Yes beloved sister of flamma09?**_

_**Me: Stop. Talking. In. Third. PERSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!**_

_**flamma09: Okay. Okay. I'll stop. I'll stop...**_

_**Me: Now what was your idea?**_

_**flamma09: We'll call it "Delivery!!" time!**_

_**Me: Delivery?! Delivery?DELIVERY?!**_

_**flamma09: (nodds happily) I hope it's not to stupid for your oh so intelligent mind...**_

_**Me: IT'S FANTA-BULOUS!!**_

_**flamma09: Don't you mean "FANTASTIC!!" or "FABULOUS!!"?**_

_**Me: Eeeeeeeeeeeeh...(thinking)...no.**_

_**flamma09: Oooookay.**_

_**Me: Okay, housemates!! Delivery Time! (looks at Jeremy)**_

_**Jeremy: It's just not the same anymore... (goes away mumbling "It isn't fun anymore.." sadly)**_

_**Me and flamma09: Sucess!!**_

_**Me: Okay on with the letters. flamma09!**_

_**flamma09: On it!! (rails in a big bag of letters)**_

_**Me: Not yours?**_

_**flamma09: On it! Again! (carries bag away and comes in with ten letters or so)**_

_**Me: (scans letters) You forgot five.**_

_**flamma09: Oh sorry...**_

_**Me: Okay, our first letter is from Mistypool!! Consistency!! HURRAH!! She says:**_

Hm... DARES!

Zutara dare: They must stay in a room with only Yuan with them. Their food will be delivered through a slot in the door.

Taang dare: Toph must tell Aang she likes him. And so must Aang. Toph will tell him sorry for hurting him, and they will kiss and make up.

_**flamma09: (looks evilly at Toph and Aang) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! TAAAAAAAANG!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**_

Aang: Noooooooo!! (thinking)_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!! _(inwardly smiles)

Toph: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!! And stop thinking!! I can perfectly tell that you really want us to do the da--

Aang: (covers Toph's mouth while blushing and shaking his head) You know, sometimes Toph can have a wild imagination. I should know because...

Toph: You're lying!! Really, I know that you **badly** want to do the--

_**Me: She ends: **_

I'm evil.

_**flamma09: Can I read the next letter?**_

_**Me: Fine. (hands her the letter)**_

_**flamma09: (gets the letter, then hands it back to me)**_

_**Me: flamma09, I thought you wanted to read the letter.**_

_**flamma09: Nah, I just wanted to hold it.**_

_**Me: But you said: (mimics flamma09) Can I read the letter? (and then frowns)**_

_**flamma09: Do you want me to speak in third person again? 'Coz I'd **__**gladly**__** do it!!**_

_**Me: (about to say something)**_

_**flamma09: What's that? Yes? Okay!! flamma09 just wanted to hold the letter not rea--**_

_**Me: FLAMMA09!! SHUT UP!! (starts to poke her nose) WHERE'S THE OFF BUTTON ON THIS THING??**_

_**flamma09: flamma09 say that it hurts, dear beloved sister of flamma09. Besides, flamma09 no thing. flamma09 person. People such as flamma09 do not have off buttons...**_

_**(flamma09 and I starts to bicker and flamma09 is still talking in third person)**_

_**Jeremy: (grabs the letter) I'll just read it... this is from--**_

fan girlies of Jeremy: O. M. G!! is that Jerumy?! aaaaaw... is he is like soooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuute!!

fan girly 1: and is like soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hawt wen readng leturs!!

fan girly 2: i agree!! (looking flirtatiously at him)

fan girly3: lets celubr8 his hawtness and kyuuuuuutness!!

_**Jeremy: o.O Uuuh... if you're quite done yet, I want to tell you guys...**_

fan girlies: (starts swishing their hairs from side to side except for one girl who has her hair in a boy-cut)

_**Jeremy: I'm mean girls... read my lips. I. AM. SPOKEN. for...Oh sorry was the word "for" in small case, I mean... I. AM. SPOKEN. for. Darn why can't I get it in big? I'll just write it... (starts to write and shows the screen a paper with the writings: "i. am. spoken. FOR.") Okay... let's just get the "I. AM. SPOKEN." and the "FOR" over here.**_

_**illumnity06: (grabs the letter from Jeremy's hand) Let me just read the letter instead because you are obviously busy with your "I. AM. SPOKEN. FOR".**_

fan _**boys**_: (comes in right on the phrase "I. AM. SPOKEN. FOR") Y-y-your... spoken for?? (starts to cry)

_**illumnity06: I have fan boys?!**_

fan _**boys**_: (starts to cry)

_**illumnity06: Wait... wait... no guys. I'm not spoken for. Don't cry... I love you... a-as fan boys... aw no guys... don't do the--those eyes on me... **_

fan _**boys**_: (cries some more) A-and to think we loved you...

_**illlumnity06: I'm not spoken for. Look, I'll say it again... I. AM. not. SPOKEN. FOR.**_

fan _**boys**_: Y-you did it again... (leaves like broken hearted girls)

_**flamma09: Aaaw... look at those poor guys...**_

_**Me: Aaw... (grabs letter slowly) HAH!! I GOT THE LETTER!!**_

_**flamma09: You go ahead. I don't care about the higgly doodaa about which pairing is that... wait... is that illumnity06? ILLUMNITY!! GOOD LUCK WITH THOSE BOYS!! THEY'RE PRETTY SENSITIVE!!**_

_**Me: Wait... did you just say they're pretty?**_

_**flamma09: Naw, I said pretty **__**sensitive**__**. Sensitive.**_

_**Me: Oh. Going on with the letter... this one is from zutara-is-tru-luv. She says:**_

Hey gaia09! this reality tv show... HELLA FUNNY! i have a taang dare!

Toph and Aang must say 'honey' or 'dear' to each other, other than saying there first names and nicknames.

thnx!

keep up with the good work!

_**flamma09: (starts to rub a fake beard on her) Hmmm... interesting...**_

_**Me: flamma09!! Stop doing that...**_

_**flamma09: Okay. (takes off fake beard) I'll just start rubbing this old man's beard. (starts rubbing an old man's beard)**_

Old Man: (slaps flamma09's hand) Stop doing that!

_**flamma09: Fine... I'll just start rubbing Jeremy's beard!!  
**_

_**Jeremy: But I don't have a beard!!  
**_

_**flamma09: You do now! (sticks a fake beard on him and starts rubbing) Mmm... smooth... and hairy!**_

_**Me: (sighs) Going on... this other letter comes from--**_

_**flamma09: Can I hold the letter?**_

_**Me: Uh, sure. (hands the letter)**_

_**flamma09: Okay, this letter comes from--**_

_**Me: Hey!! I thought you wanted to hold it, not read it!!  
**_

_**flamma09: flamma09 want to read it now...**_

_**Me: Oh stop with the thrid person!! (snatches letter back) Moving on, this letter comes from freefaller4life. He or she says:**_

i have a dare. both couples must write a love song about each other and there can be no insults in the song he he he

_**Me: (starts to stare at flamma09)**_

_**flamma09: What?  
**_

_**Me: Aren't you going to bug me to make this show more funny?**_

_**flamma09: I decided not to... and besides, I have a new time machine I snatched from Charlie!!**_

_**Me: Who's Charlie?**_

_**flamma09: Duh!! He's like a fourteen year old genius in Minutemen!! Hello, we just watched that!!**_

_**Me: Oh. Okay... which reminds me... Minutemen... that's a great movie, isn't it?  
**_

_**flamma09: Oh yeah!!**_

_**(flamma09 and I start babbling about Minutemen)**_

_**illumnity06: Hello?! Aren't you going to continue reading the letters?!  
**_

_**Me: Nya shut up!! We're still babbling about Minutemen (returns to babbling about Minutemen)**_

_**illumnity06: Fine, I'll do the letters myself...**_

_**Me: Hey!! I didn't give you any permission in touching the letters!! (attacks illumnity06 as she fights back)**_

_**flamma09: Hmm... (gets a letter) Mis.ty.pool.**_

Hmm... Just because I want to, I'm going to do a Tang dare. I will do the obvious one. You will KISS! And you will like it or you will have to do it again and again until you both like it. Same for the Zutara. Haha, Toph, you must love me.

_**flamma09: Well that's another great dare!!**_

Toph: Whoever you are!! I'm not loving you!! DARN YOU MISTYPOOL!!

Aang: Whoever you are, I'm loving you and your dares!! PLEASE DO MORE!!

Sokka:(whistles) Well, there goes his mind...

Katara: Hmm...

Azura: What are you thinking about?

Katara: I'm thinking if I'm going to do the dare or not...

Taylour: Hmm... let me conclude this for you, Katara. Seeing that Zutara's already happening specifically speaking the hugging part, the Aang kissing Katara but Katara backs away hesitantly part, the falling Zuko Katara catching Zuko part, the Katara waterbending Zuko behind Katara part, and the Zutara fans are rambling outside--

**Outside...**

Zutara fans: ZU-TA-RA!! ZU-TA-RA!!

Taylour: --I don't see why you're still thinking of kissing Zuko.

Katara: You're right. Thanks Taylour. (grabs Zuko and starts kissing him)

_**flamma09: Hey hey!! Dare time isn't on yet!! Katara, let go of Zuko!!**_

Katara: (hisses) NEVAH!!

Aang: I KISSED KATARA?!

Toph: (hits him) You're not suppose to kiss her!! 

_**flamma09: Oh yes he is!! It's says so in the trailer but it seems that Katara doesn't like it... (starts doing shifty eyes) TAANG!!**_

_**Jeremy: Uuh... guys, are you sure it's still in the script??**_

_**flamma09: Oh pashaw!! Who cares about the script?! Let's end this episode now!!**_

_**Jeremy: But the script says that they should do the dares first!!**_

_**flamma09: They could do the dares on tomorrow!!  
**_

_**Jeremy: Tomorrow?**_

_**flamma09: Next chapter then!!  
**_

_**Jeremy: Next chapter?**_

_**flamma09: Episode...**_

_**Me: WAIT!! DARES NOW!! Do the dares now!!**_

_**flamma09: But the script is five inches thick now!! Let's end it!!**_

_**Me: NO WAY!!  
**_

Zutara fans: ZU-TA-RA!!

_**Me: You!! Say now!!**_

Zutara fans: Uuh... why?

_**Me: Just say it!!**_

Zutara fans: Now.

_**Me: Again!!  
**_

Zutara fans: Now.

_**Me: Again!!  
**_

Zutara fans: Now.

_**Me: Again!!  
**_

Zutara fans: Now.

_**flamma09: While they're doing that... Bye bye people and peoplets!!**_

_**Me: Wait no!! No--**_

_**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

_**Me: That's not suppose to happen yet!! FZZH!! Man!!**_

_**FZZH!! Man: Sorry. flamma09's orders.**_

_**Me: Why I ought to--**_

_**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHH!!**_

**A/N: Finally!! The end of a very long chapter!! Sorry about the cliffhanger. The scrollbar on the Wordpad is alread like a millimeter long... Oh and sorry about being out and sorry about the nonsense-ness. And sorry again for being out for a long time. School's harsh and now, it's summer again in my country!! So maybe, I'll update... bye!!**


	29. Day TwentyEight: PART ONE!

**Day Twenty Eight**

_**Me: So, uuuummm......... Hey! Well, it's been quite some time..... ARTV isn't canceled...... so please..... review..... we'll be waiting.... Goodbye.....**_

_**Camera Man: We still have 29 minutes and 30 seconds left. It's either you make this into a commercial or...... FINISH THE WHOLE EPISODE!!!! Twenty eight minutes to go.**_

_**flamma09: So is this where I come in? Or not? I didn't make the script yet....**_

_**Me: (nervously) You're home early... **_

_**flamma09: I can't make the script........ (starts to cry)**_

_**Me: I said 'You're home early.'....**_

_**flamma09: What? You thought I was in school? Well, yeah I was. WAS.... SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Feel the sssssssssssss. Feel It. FEEL IT!!!! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. WASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**_

_**Me: Well, I guess we just have to act normal 'cause there's no script.**_

_**flamma09: Ssssssssssssssss.**_

_**Me: Stop that...**_

_**flamma09: But you said to act normal...**_

Audience: BOOOOOOOO!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (starts to chant) Boo to normal!!! Boo to normal!!! Boo to normal!!!

_**flamma09: Are they gonna run us out of town? (gets travel bags) 'Cause I'm prepared to be run out.**_

_**Me: What do we do?! What do we do??!! WHAT DO WE DO???????!!!!!!!! (starts to thumbsuck)**_

Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

_**Me: This means it's time for "DELIVERY"!!!!!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: PLAYHOUSE!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Shut up!!!!!!!!!!! (beats Jeremy up) **_

_**Me: Our first letter comes from The Zutara Critic, and she says:**_

"i have a non-taang non-zutara dare. make azula, mai, and ty lee say "in bed" after every sentence. i wish they would do that on avatar. it would make my day."

_**Okay then. flamma09, report this to the housemates.**_

_**flamma09: YIPEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Later......**_

_**flamma09: (scowls)**_

_**Me: The next letter comes from like omfe. and he slash she says:**_

"nice "episode" thx for updating it's been awhile... i have a dare for aang... have him be locked in a room, no food or water and only hippie music!"

_**(sounding not so concerned) How will he survive....**_

_**flamma09: (eagerly) Report?**_

_**Me: This next letter comes from kalyn 19, and she says:**_

"wow, the season finale trailer got to the Zutara fans already! Oh, wait, I am one... hehe

This was complete randomness, and cuteness!

"NEVAH!"

And now back to staring at Zutara pics...

thanks for the update."

_**no need to report.**_

_**flamma09: You always ruin the fun. (scowls)**_

_**Me: (sticks tongue out) This next letter comes from Twisteddarkness225, and he/she says:**_

"first off I love Taang. so here's a dare; i noticed that toph seems to like to hit aang (and sokka) alot. so she can hit either of them as much as she wants...BUT she has to kiss aang for each time she hits EITHER of them."

_**flamma09: (puts fingers near to mouth and wiggles them) Oooooh.... repo--?**_

_**Me: The next letter comes from Mistypool -thanks for being consistent!!!!- and she says:**_

"Just because you love me so much, I will give you another and Aang must be thrown in a **WOOD** room with the lights off. It has to be a very big room with walls and things to be obstacles. They are not allowed to get out of the room until they find each other in the dark and kiss. For Zutara, you must kiss for five minutes without coming up for air.

Ps. I'm a girl"

_**flamma09: (puts fingers near mouth and wiggles them again) Ooooh...... re--?**_

_**Me: This next letter comes from Browncoat01, and he says:**_

"Hey, freakin love this series I skipped ahead so I could add a review to a spot you've still got a close eye on. I'm only acouple chapters in. Ty lee is freakin gorgeous, any chance you could throw me in with her. People say if I was a steryotype, it'd be the tenacious Irish-italian city boy. If you can add me I will fly a spaceship over you, bale out in shining armor riding a white horse, and shower you wih diamonds and fluffy kittens. If the horse survives the impact, you can keep him too."

_**ooookkkaaaay........... (smiles teasingly)**_

_**flamma09: Eeeee........... (draws little hearts in the air) r--?**_

_**Me: Okay.......... fine...... we'll throw you in with Ty Lee and we could make you go with Ty Lee. **_

_**flamma09: I'm in for the kittens!!!**_

_**Me: But I want the kittens!!!!**_

_**flamma09: I called them first!! **_

_**Me: fine, we'll talk about this tomorrow, but right now...... DARES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: REPORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (goes to the mic and reads letters) "i have a non-taang non-zutara dare. **_

Zuko, Katara, Toph and Aang: (sighs in relief)

_**flamma09: ....make azula, mai, and ty lee say "in bed" after every sentence. i wish they would do that on avatar. it would make my day."**_

Azula and Mai: What???!!!

Ty Lee: Yey!!! Do we start now?

Azula: Ty Lee!! Are you sure you want to enjoy this dare?! If you do, I'll make you regret it. (lightning forms on her fingertips)

Mai: (shows daggers) _We'll_ make you regret it.

_**Me: Guys, you're totally going to break a rule. Which is bad and inappropriate...... bad.**_

Azula and Mai: (hides weapons and scowls)

Ty Lee: Do we start now?

_**flamma09: I guess so..... (looks at gaia09 for approval) (gaia09 nods) YES!!!!**_

Ty Lee: In bed, what's for breakfast, in bed?

Katara: Uuuumm...... vegetable soup.

Ty Lee: In bed, YES, in bed!!!!

Katara: No..... not in bed.

Azula: (whispers -in bed-) No! She didn't mean it that way, you fool!

Everybody else: (looks at Azula as if expecting something)

Azula: (whispers -in bed-)

Everybody: (turns happy)

_**flamma09: Next.... "nice "episode" thx for updating it's been awhile... i have a dare for aang**_

Aang: (scowls)

_**flamma09: ... have him be locked in a room, no food or water and only hippie music!**_

Aang: How do you expect me to live?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Toph: I don't. (eats an apple)

Aang: Do you not care for me?!

Gale: Yes, mommy. Do you not care for Daddy as he wholefully loves and cares for his wife which is, if I may say, you?

Toph: (pats Gale on the head) Of course, I do. Just not right now. (smiles happily) Now go and read one of your good little pocketbooks. Okay?

Gale: (gets a pocketbook from her pocket) Uuuummm..... (looks at Toph reassuringly and sighs) Okay.... (goes away and starts reading a very thick book labeled "First Year: Algebra" sadly)

_**flamma09: "first off I love Taang."**_

Toph: (raises fists into the air and kneels down) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**flamma09: "so here's a dare; i noticed that toph seems to like to hit aang (and sokka) alot.**_

Toph: No I don't!!!

Aang: Yes you do!! It really hurts you know... (whimpers while rubbing shoulder) It really hurts.... -whimper- A lot...

Toph: (scoffs)Crybaby...

_**so she can hit either of them as much as she wants...**_

Toph: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! So maybe... I _do_ hit them a lot... a whole lot... and I really will... (smiles evilly) Hehehe...

_**BUT **_

Toph: There's a but?

Zuko: You _are_ talking about the but but, right? Not the butt but??

Iroh: (hits him at the back of the head) NEPHEW!! You disgrace me!!

Zuko: Why do you always have to say that _I'm_ the one disgracing you?? But you can actually disgrace yourself you know... (starts to whimper)

Toph: Greaaaat... another crybaby...

_**she has to kiss aang for each time she hits EITHER of them."**_

Toph: o.O Um... did I hear right?? I have to.... HIM!!! (points at Aang accusingly)

Aang: What's so wrong with me?!

_**flamma09: This next letter comes from Mistypool!!!**_

Toph: Not him!!!

Aang: ...her...

Toph: HIM!!!!

Aang: I told you it's her!!

Toph: (not minding Aang) HE ALWAYS SENDS US TAANG DARES!!!

Aang: I told you!! She!!! _**SHE!!!**_

Katara: Um... we're kind of..."left out" right now...

Aang and Toph: SHUT UP!!

Zuko: We need some dares too you know...

_**flamma09: She says...**_

Aang: I told you she's a she!! 

_**flamma09: Just shut up, will you, so we can get on with the dares!! Those gooood and juuuuuicy daaaares... still dares... (starts to lose everybody's attention) Dares. Fine... I'm getting on with it...:**_

"Just because you love me so much, I will give you another and Aang must be thrown in a **WOOD** room with the lights off. It has to be a very big room with walls and things to be obstacles. They are not allowed to get out of the room until they find each other in the dark and kiss.

Toph: Eeew....

Aang: You are right... it is ew... What if you ran into a squirrel or something!!

Toph: I'd rather kiss the squirrel...

_**Me: But you said that you'd rather kiss Twi-- I mean Aang!!**_

Toph: I did?

_**flamma09: Yeah!! It's either Aang or Sokka!!  
**_

Toph: But I _had_ to choose!! 

_**flamma09: But now... It's Aang... against a squirrel... Neeaaat...**_

_**Me: 'Wonder who wins...**_

Aang: Certainly not the squirrel...

_**flamma09: Somebody's determined today...**_

For Zutara, you must kiss for five minutes without coming up for air. 

Katara: So...we _can_ come up for water... and for food??

_**Me: On the second thought... You can't come up for anything...**_

Ps. I'm a girl"

Aang: See Toph???!!!! SEEEE???!!! 

Toph: I can't see...

Aang: SEEEE?!!!!

_**Jeremy: Okay... let the dares... begi---!!!!**_

_**Me: (pushes Jeremy off the camera) LET THERE BE KITTENS!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: And dia----!!!**_

_**FZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Person from Audience 1(PA1): Is she going to say diapers?? Or diamonds??

PA2: Maybe diarrhea...

PA3: Yeeeah.... maybe diarrhea...

PA4: Let there be kittens and diarrhea??

PA5: Maybe it's "Let there be kittens _with_ diarrhea"

Whole Audience: (agrees) YEAH!! LET THERE BE KITTENS WITH DIARRHEA!!

_**Me: Yeah... so... Day Twenty Eight Part **__**TWO**__** will be coming up soon so stay in your seats!!!**_

_**flamma09: It's not diarrhea!! It's---**_

_**FZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**_


	30. Day TwentyEight: PART TWO!

**Day Twenty Eight (Part Two) **

_**Me: **__**So, uuuummm......... Hey! Well, it's been quite some time..... ARTV isn't canceled...... so please..... review..... we'll be waiting.... Goodbye.....**_

_**Camera Man: We still have 29 minutes and 30 seconds left. It's either you make this into a commercial or...... FINISH THE WHOLE EPISODE!!!! Twenty eight minutes to go.**_

_**flamma09: So is this where I... come... in...? I have a feeling we already did this before.**_

_**Me: Me too. But this is what the script says, so.... blah!**_

_**flamma09: Really?**_

_**Me: Yup. (gives her script)**_

_**flamma09: Are you sure? (scans script)**_

_**Me: Yeah. It even says there "**_**Day Twenty Eight**_**". Title Man never gets the titles of the days wrong.**_

_**flamma09: Umm... gaia09? **_

_**Me: Yeah?**_

_**flamma09: This is the wrong script.**_

_**Me: That isn't po-- (everything starts to become wavy and gray)**_

_Flashback_

_BRI--!!!_

_(flashback gets interrupted)_

_**Me: FLASHBACK MAN!!!!**_

_**Flashback Man: Sorry.**_

_**flamma09: Wait this is the reason why there was a script mix-up. Let's see it.**_

_**Me: (grunts) Fine. (everything becomes wavy and gray again)**_

_Flashback_

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!_

_flamma09: (grunts) Nng...... shut up._

_BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_flamma09: GAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! (wakes up cranky) _

_BRRRRRRIIIII--!!!!!!!_

_flamma09: ENOUGH ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shuts the alarm clock and gets out of bed. She then walks to the bathroom with eyes closed) Oomph. (bumps into the stack of ARTV scripts. The stack falls) (walks past the scripts without care)_

_End flashback_

_**Me: (turns to flamma09- who is eating a cookie- angrily) So this is your fault. **_

_**flamma09: (cookie falls) MY COOKIE!!!!!!!!! (turns to me angrily) This is your fault.**_

_**Me: MY FAULT?!! You switched scripts!! How's it my fault!!  
**_

_**flamma09:............You made me drop my cookie...........**_

_**Me: Your fault, you fix it! I'm going to the hot tub!! (grabs a towel)**_

_**Homer: (comes in) Sheesh, what's her problem? (calls back to me) HEY GAIA09!! Whatever you do, don't go into the hot tub!!**_

_**flamma09: Why?**_

_**Homer: Crazy things are happening there... yeah... (stares blankly at nothing) Yeah.... craaaaaaazy things....**_

_**Me: (from the hot tub) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: So anyway, (talks into the speaker) Attention housemates, Attention housemates!!**_

Azula: Oh great, what is it now?

Ty Lee: In bed, Azula, it should be "In bed, Oh great, what is it now, in bed", In bed. In bed, that felt weird, in bed...

Mai: In bed, groan, in bed.

Azula: In bed, fine, in bed!! (mockingly) In bed, oh great, what is it now, in bed?!

Ty Lee: In bed, muuuuuuuuch better, in bed!!

_**flamma09: In bed.... it's fun watching them!! (insert emoticon here) Anyway, we have a "slight" problem...**_

Zuko: HOW SLIGHT?!!!!

Iroh: Zuko!! It's impolite to shout!!

Zuko: WELL YOU'RE SHOUTING!!!

Iroh: I'M SHOUTING 'CAUSE YOU'RE SHOUTING!!!

_**flamma09: EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!!!!!**_

Everybody: (silence)

_**flamma09: Anyway, we have a slight problem...There was a mix-up of scripts so we have to act (does quotation signs with fingers) "normal"....**_

Katara: Don't we act normal everyday?

Aang: Yeah! Don't we act normal everyday?

Toph: (whistles to herself)

Sokka: Umm... yeah... normal...

Zuko: Yeah... _real_ normal...

Iroh: Uh-huh normal.

_**flamma09: Normal.**_

Aang: Normal.

Azula: Nooooormal.

Azura: Normal?

Taylour: Nooormal (while nodding head).

Toph: Uuuuh.... normal?

Yuan and Gale: Normal...

_**Homer: Nooooormal.... (in mind: "Are those donuts I see?")**_

**Several Bad Puns and Bad Normals Later...**

_**Me: WE AREN'T GETTING ANYWHERE WITH THIS!!!!**_

_**Jeremy: Let's just start with the PLAYHOUSE session already.**_

_**Me: For once, I agree. (gets letter) This is from zutarababe:**_

but... but... but... but... but... what about the song?? it'll be funny if zuko sings like a song by Aqua or a perverted song... Tear...

P.S. does it have to be zutara or/and taang dare or can it be like other shippings...

P.P.S. make Zuko sing Candyman by Aqua with Ty Lee... xD

P.P.P.S. if it cant be other shippings... then... hm idk... i dare zutara and taang to dress like cowboys/girls n sing Any Man of Mine by Shania Twain AND DANCE the do si do. i think thats how u spell it... sure.. lets go with that...

_**Umm.... yeah... we'll answer your questions later..., okay with that? And now this is from Mistypool... err...Akasuna no Rin...**_

Hey, this is Mistypool again. I'm just going by a different name now. Um, I dunno what to dare them to do now.

Tang dare: They both have to crossdress and pretend that they are the other gender. In other words, Toph- girl, I mean boy, and Aang- boy, I mean girl.

That's just for not being able to figure out my gender.

No Zutara dare... Awesome, you really need to keep the story going. Keep writing!

Aang: So wait... let me get this straight... My and Toph's dares are...

Toph: **Toph** and My dares are!!!

Aang: My and Toph's dares are: Toph has to kiss me each time she has to hit me and Sokka--

Toph: Don't. Remind. Me.

Aang: and we have to thrown in a wood room without lights and find each other and kiss...

Toph: I said don't remind me!!

Aang: ...then Toph and I must kiss and make-up...

Toph: I said don't remind me!!!

Aang: ...then we must say "honey" or "dear" to each other...

Toph: Stop it!!

Aang:...then we have to write a song to each other...

Toph: LALALALALAYAPYAPYAP!!

Aang: ...and then we have to kiss until we like it...

Toph: I said, **LALALALALAYAPYAPYAP!!**

Aang: ...then we have to be thrown into a room with only hippie music?!

_**Me: Wow, I can't believe Aang has (loud sound effect-y music) super memory...**_

_**flamma09: Yeah... because he's an elephant! All elephants have (loud sound effect-y music) Super Memory.**_

Katara:...(looks at Zuko) Zuko, what are our dares?

Zuko: (refrains from eating peanut butter) Huh... what?

_**Me: (groans) Here! Have a paper!! With your dares in it!! (throws paper but the paper falls to the floor of the studio)**_

Zuko: C'mon, where is it? It's not like I can make the paper (wiggles fingers in the air) magically pop-up in my hands.

_**Me: (to the paper) Paper! I command you to magically pop-up in Zuko's hands!!! **_

_**Voice out of nowhere: Yes Master.**_

Zuko: (paper magically pops up in his hands) Oh, so maybe I can...

Katara: (reads the paper) Trapped in a room with only Yuan, food delivered through slot in the door....

Zuko: We can live.

Katara: ... must write love song to each other...

Zuko: Now with _that_, we can't...

Katara: Kiss until we like it...

Zuko: (turns green)

Katara: Kiss without coming up for... **ANYTHING?!**

_**Me: True... true...**_

Zuko: (from the bathroom) (you can hear barfing sounds)

Katara: But how are we supposed to do that at one time?!!!

_**Me: Oh I'm sneaky alright...**_

_**flamma09: We're sneaky!!  
**_

_**Me: (pushes her out of the camera) Yup... I'm sneaky...**_

**Several MORE Bad Puns Later...**

_**Me: Okay... let's start with Taa--**_

_**flamma09: TAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!!!! (smiles)**_

_**Me: Right. (looks at Aang and Toph) C'mon, we're waiting. Even the viewers are.**_

Viewers: (chatting and talking among themselves and not paying attention to the show)

_**Me: VIEWERS!!! **_

Viewers: (pause) (starts talking again and not paying attention)

_**Me: Anyways, go on.**_

Aang: Okay, the first one is.... (reads paper) you have to kiss me each time you hit me or Sokka.

Toph: One question.

_**Me: Fire away.**_

_**flamma09: (to Jeremy) You're fired.**_

_**Me: Ugh... (slaps forehead) not you! **_

_**flamma09: Oh... (looks back at Jeremy who is now sadly and slowly walking away with his travel bags) (pauses to think if she should still re-hire him) Nah...**_

_**FFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Cliffhanger... for now... (updation for updation's sake)**

**Here are some questions we're leaving behind:**

**Will Toph's question be answered?  
**

**Will Aang and Toph do their dares?**

**Will Zuko and Katara do the same?**

**Will flamma09 get her funny back?!**

**And will Jeremy get rehired?!!**

_**FFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZH!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Wait... I know the answer to the last one... no!!**_

_**Me: FLAMMA09!!!**_

_**Jeremy: I'm right here!!  
**_

_**Me: Hey! Who put you back in the studio?!**_


	31. Day TwentyEight: PART THREE!

**The Avatar Channel**

_**Voice out of nowhere: And now we're back to 'Unfun Science With Sokka'.**_

Sokka: And so, when you mix... (forgets the name of the chemical) this blue thinga-majigy with this (gets baking soda) powder thingy... you get--

BOOOOOM!!!!

Sokka: (covered in green goo)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Camera Man:(signaling Sokka that they have no time left)

Sokka: And there you ha--!

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Voice out of nowhere: Coming up next: Avatar: Reality TV.**_

**Day Twenty Eight (Part Three)**

Sokka: (sadly enters the house with travel bags) Hey guys. I'm home.

Katara: Hey Sokka. What's with the bags?

Sokka: They decided to cancel "Unfun Science With Sokka".

Katara: (turns away from Sokka and secretly rejoices) (turns back to Sokka after putting a sad face) Aaaw... how sad. We all loved that show...

Toph: (senses that Katara is lying but decides to play along) Yeah, meathead. It was such a fantastic show...

Aang: But you said that it sucked...

Toph: FANTASTIC SHOW...

_**flamma09: OH YEAH!!!! THE SHOW'S CANCELLED!!! LET'S HAVE A PARTY!!!!**_

Aang: YEAH!!! In a warehouse!!!!

_**flamma09: YEAH!!!**_

_**Me: Not yet. They still have dares...**_

_**flamma09: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight.... hey, can I drive a car?**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**flamma09: What?**_

_**Me: Huh?**_

_**flamma09: Huh?**_

_**Me: flamma09...**_

_**flamma09: flam-boyant.**_

_**Me: Now you're just messing with my brain.**_

_**flamma09: Now you're just messing up my room.**_

_**Me: SHUT UP!!**_

_**flamma09: SHUT DOWN!!**_

_**Me: Let's just get on with the dares.**_

_**flamma09: Let's just get on with the pears. (holds up a basket of pears)**_

_**Me: Stop doing that.**_

_**flamma09: (pauses to think) (can't think of anything) Fine...**_

_**Me: Now... you have five seconds to do anything you want before the dares...**_

_**flamma09: Five...**_

Everybody: (does nothing)

_**flamma09: (short pause) four.... three....twoone.**_

_**Me: DARE TIME!!! Let's start with Taang.**_

Toph: Why do we go first?!

_**flamma09: (to the rest of the housemates) While they're doing their dares, I'll teach you how to make pancakes!!!**_

Sokka: Why?

_**flamma09: Who cares why?!!!!!!!!!**_

**Back to the dares....**

_**Me: Okay... first dare for Taang. (reads paper) AHA! Here we go! Toph has to kiss Aang each time she hits him and Sokka.**_

_**flamma09: Ooooh... Toph. How are you going to handle that?**_

Toph: Easy. I won't hit them.

_**Me: You have to hit them.**_

Toph: Is it on purpose or accidental?

_**flamma09: Both.**_

Toph: Darn.

Aang: (gets Toph's arm and pushes himself with it) SHE HIT ME!!!!

Toph: DID NOT!!!

_**flamma09: I'd love to believe you, Toph. But a dare is a dare. Now kiss.**_

Toph: NO WAY!! Aang only did that so he can kiss me!!!

Aang: (mumbles) Yes! You finally got it!!!

Toph: AHA!!! I knew it!!

Aang: What! I didn't do anything. (fake cries)

_**Me: WAIT!! I almost forgot.... you have to say honey or dear to each other.**_

Toph: (to Aang) I want some **honey** and a **dear**.

Aang: (stops crying) What?

Toph: Medium rare please.

_**flamma09: HEY!! Don't forget that you still hit him. Now kiss...**_

Toph: Not gonna happen...

_**flamma09: (gets a walkie talkie) TLC... (TLC suddenly comes out of nowhere) Good...I--**_

_**TLC: (wearing summer beach party themed clothes) **_

_**flamma09: I let you guys take a leave for five minutes and this is what happens to you!! You even had a beach party!!! And you didn't invite me!!! And to think that I'm your mistress!!! YOUR **__**MISTRESS**__**!!!! You guys are such a shame!!**_

_**TLC: But, mistress--**_

_**flamma09: ZIPZIPZIP!!! Don't you "but mistress" me, you scums of the earth!!! You guys are on your own!!! (leaves angrily)**_

_**--short pause--**_

_**flamma09: (returns and takes off her TLC MISTRESS Button and drops it on the ground) THAT'S WHAT I SAY TO YOUR BEACH PARTY!!!!!!! (takes off her other TLC MISTRESS button and then leaves) (returns) WRONG WAY!! (goes the opposite direction)**_

_**Me: Wow... you guys are in big trouble... it's a good thing the Zutarians don't do that... ZUTARIANS!!!**_

_**Zutarians: (come in wearing the same clothes as the TLC)**_

_**Me: O.o (hides head in shame) Just leave...**_

_**Zutarians: (shrugs and leaves)**_

_**Taang Lover 18: What now?**_

_**Taang Lover 15: She said we're on our own.**_

_**Taang Lover 10: LET'S ROLL!!! (TLC returns to the beach party)**_

_**flamma09: (emerges from out of nowhere) Oh, so you're just going to leave me like that!!! JUST LIKE THAT!!!!**_

Toph: HELLO!! People still here!! We still have dares!!

Sokka: Yeah!! And you're supposed to teach us how to make pancakes!!

_**flamma09: FINE!!! LEAVE!!! (sighs) To the pancakes...(leaves)**_

_**Me: Let's just move on with other dares....like.... this one!!! Write love songs to each other... in Toph's case have someone else write it down for you. Like Gale! She's perfect!**_

Gale: (puts down cooking materials) Me?

_**flamma09: (sighs) You're excused...**_

Gale: (goes with Yuan trailing behind her) C'mon Yuan.

_**flamma09: Ummm.... Gale? I only excused you. Why is Yuan coming with you?**_

Gale: Yuan got glue all over his hand, a while ago. So I helped him get it off, but ended up getting my hand stuck to his.

_**flamma09: Ever considered water?**_

Gale: It didn't work.

_**flamma09: Wow...**_

**Back to the Dares...**

_**Me: Okay, so let's just start by making those love songs instead, huh. (Gale comes in with Yuan) (I am about to ask why Yuan is with her)**_

Gale: Glue.

_**Me: Riiiiiiiight.... well, at least you're here.**_

**A Few Moments later... **

**with flamma09:**

_**flamma09: Mix that batter! Mix that batter, I say! MIX!!! MIX!!! MIX!!!**_

Azula: (furiously mixes the batter causing it to spill)

_**flamma09: Azula!!! DEDUCTION!!!**_

Azula: WHAT?! I almost got 80 points!!!

(they get points for doing a step correctly)

_**flamma09: No, Azula. You're almost 10 points!! 10 points!!!**_

**with Me:**

Katara and Zuko: We're done!!!

_**Me: Guys, the song should be written separately.**_

Katara and Zuko: Oh...

Katara: Well we could always write another one. Here. (rips the paper in half crosswise and gives the lower part to Zuko) You could have that part, I'll have this one! And we'll just make the rest of the missing parts ourselves!

Zuko: Or, we'll just write another one.

Katara: That works too!! (starts writing)

**A few moments later...**

Toph: THERE, ALL DONE!!!! Finally!!

Gale: Mommy, I wrote the whole song...

Toph: Yeah, well... I gave you the idea!

Gale: (scowls)

Toph: (thinks) Aha! (goes to me) Can I borrow some of your money?

_**Me: Nng... try asking flamma09...**_

Toph: (goes to flamma09, who is currently seen yelling at the housemates to flip their pancakes) Can I borrow some money?

_**flamma09: (stops) What for?**_

Toph: I'm gonna.... get something....... for Gale? YEAH!! Let's go with that.

_**flamma09: (raises an eyebrow) Fine... (takes out a 20 bill)**_

Toph: (takes the bill and leaves)

_**flamma09: (yells) You're WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Toph: Yeah, yeah, whatever. (gives Gale the bill) Here. Buy yourself something nice...(senses Yuan) (to Yuan) ...and you too.

Yuan and Gale: YEHEY!!!!!!!!

_**Me: OKAY!!! Time's up!! Let's see what you have got there!**_

Zuko: Ooh!! Ooh!! Pick me!! Pick me!!!

_**Me: Katara, go first.**_

Katara: My song is titled: Stick With You (stickwitu).

_**Me: Wait. FLAMMA09!!!! Come here!! **_

_**flamma09: (comes) I was done with them anyway. Why?**_

_**Me: They're going to sing their songs now. I just thought you would like to see this.**_

Katara: Yeah, so as I was saying. The title of the song is: Stick With You.

_**flamma09: Wait, I think I have heard that before... oh, well. **_

Katara: Wait, I think I'll change the title to "My Baby".

_**Me: O.o Okay.**_

Katara:(sings like the Nicole Scherzinger)

_I don't want to go another day_

_ So am telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_ Seems like everybody's breaking up_

_ Throwing their love away_

_ I know I've got a good thing right here_

_ That's why I say_

_ Hey, nobody gonna love me better_

_ I must stick with you forever_

_ Nobody gonna take me higher _

_ I must stick with you_

_ You know how to appreciate me_

_ I must stick with you my baby_

_ Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_ I must stick with you_

_ I don't want to go another day_

_ So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_ See the way we ride in our private lives_

_ Ain't nobody getting in between_

_ I want you to know that you're the only one for me_

_ Hey, nobody gonna love me better_

_ I must stick with you forever_

_ Nobody gonna take me higher _

_ I must stick with you_

_ You know how to appreciate me_

_ I must stick with you my baby_

_ Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_ I must stick with you_

_ And now, ain't nothing else I can need_

_ And now, I'm singing because you're so so into me_

_ I got you, we'll be together endlessly_

_ I'm with you, baby you're with me_

_ So don't you worry about _

_ People hanging around _

_ They ain't bringing us down_

_ I know you and you know me and that's all that counts_

_ So don't you worry about _

_ People hanging around_

_ They ain't making a sound_

_ I know you and you know me and that's_

_ That's why I say_

_ Hey, nobody gonna love me better_

_ I must stick with you forever_

_ Nobody gonna take me higher _

_ I must stick with you_

_ You know how to appreciate me_

_ I must stick with you my baby_

_ Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_ I must stick with you_

_ Hey, nobody gonna love me better_

_ I must stick with you forever_

_ Nobody gonna take me higher _

_ I must stick with you_

_ You know how to appreciate me_

_ I must stick with you my baby_

_ Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_ I must stick with you_

Katara: (bows)

_**Me, flamma09, Zuko, Aang and Toph: O.o**_

_**Me: Oooooookay.... next!**_

Katara: (scowls) You don't like it, do you?

_**flamma09: Ummm... uhh.... of course, we like it!! We were just... uuhh... awestruck by your... great... singing.... power? Yeah!! Power!!!**_

Zuko: That was a lovely song, Katara. But it sounds sorta familiar... Anyways, I'll go next!

_**Me: Okay.....**_

_**flamma09: I wonder what song it is.**_

Zuko: I call this song... (thinks) ...Impossible to Find.

_**flamma09: Okay... go.**_

Zuko: (sings like John Vesely- lead singer of Secondhand Serenade)

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting.  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying.  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,  
over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.  
I won't live to see another day,  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.  
You're impossible to find.

This is not what I intended.  
I always swore to you, I'd never fall apart.  
You always thought, that I was joking  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start.

Oh, but hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again,  
don't make me change my mind.  
I won't live to see another day.  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.  
It's impossible.

So breathe in deep. Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep.  
Hold on to your words; 'cause talk is cheap' and remember me tonight when you're asleep.

Because tonight, will be the night, that I will fall for you, over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.  
Or I won't live to see another day.  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.  
Or I won't live to see another day.  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.  
Impossible to find.  


_**Me: Why on earth do you people have such great vocal power?!**_

_**flamma09: Um... next?**_

Aang: (with shifty eyes) (thinking) _Will Toph like my song? What if she won't? Who's going next? Why is everybody looking at me?_

Toph: (hits Aang at the back of the head) DID YOU JUST HEAR HER?!!! YOU'RE NEXT DUNDERHEAD!!!!

Aang: Me....? Wait a minute!! Now you owe me two kisses!!! And---

Toph: (grabs Aang's hand and puts two Hershey Kisses on it) There. Now I owe you nothing.

Aang: NOT THAT!!! But thanks though. And don't you mean, "You're next, _**dear**_"!!! DEAR!!!!

_**Me: Aang!! You're next!!**_

Aang: (keeps on talking) I mean, c'mon!! What's with you and dares??!!!

_**Me: Aaaaaaaaaaang......!!!**_

Aang: (keeps on talking) (---Since we're too lazy to type what Aang is saying, we're just going to type a lot of blah's---) BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!!!!!!!

_**Me: !!!!!!!!!**_

Aang: FINE FINE FINE!!!! I call this song: "Click Five"---WAIT WAIT!! I mean.... uuuuuh..... Sssh...... "She". Yeah let's go with that!

_**flamma09: HA!!!! Of all the things to name a song!! SHE!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! (pointing at Aang)**_

Aang: (whimpers)

_**Me: flamma09.**_

_**flamma09: (keeps on laughing)**_

Aang: (whimpers)

_**Me: flamma09.**_

_**flamma09: (keeps on laughing)**_

Aang: (whimpers)

_**Me: flamma09.**_

_**flamma09: (keeps on laughing)**_

Aang: (whimpers)

_**Me: flamma09.**_

_**flamma09: (keeps on laughing)**_

Aang: (whimpers)

_**Me: flamma09.**_

_**flamma09: (keeps on laughing)**_

Aang: (whimpers)

**The same process replays until...**

_**Me: FLAMMA09!!!!!!!!!**_

_**flamma09: Aha.... it was getting boring anyway.**_

_**Me: Aang.**_

Aang: Thank you. (start singing like the lead singer of Click Five)

_She's cold and she's cruel—_

_**flamma09: There aren't supposed to be any insults remember?**_

Aang: (stammers) B-bu-bu-bubu-but I worked hard on that!!!!

_**flamma09: YEAH?! Well, tough luck, baldie!!!**_

Aang: What do you mean 'tough luck'?! I put hard work on that!! How can you just tell me it's not good enough because there are insults?!

_**flamma09: For the first one: tough luck means 'too bad'. Second one: frankly, quite easily. So I suggest you go make another song without insults. (making hand gesturing signaling him to go away)**_

Aang: (goes into avatar state) WHY I OUGHTTA--! (quickly recovers from avatar state) …fine. I'll make another song.

_**flamma09: While Aang makes another song and Toph's too busy doing nothing, we'll proceed with the other dares!!**_

_**Me: Uuuhh... yeah. Here are the dares for Zutara, since they're already done: Kiss until they like it, kiss without coming up for ANYTHING and get trapped in a room with only Yuan. So (to Zuko and Katara) you can do the kissing thing in the room with Yuan, with food and water to be delivered in a slot through the door! (claps) ZUTARIANS!!!!**_

_**Zutarians: (comes in still wearing their beach party clothes)**_

_**Me: O.o Dress up. **_

_**After an hour...**_

_**Me: What's taking them so long? ZUTARIANS!!!**_

_**Zutarians: (come back with the boys wearing dresses and the girls wearing boy clothes)**_

_**Me: (points an accusing finger to them) DISGRACE!!!!!!**_

_**Zutarians: We were playing dress-up, like you told us to.**_

_**Me: No, I said 'Dress up'. Not PLAY dress-up. There's a difference.**_

_**Zutarians: (backs away to change clothes again)**_

_**Me: NO!!! You will stay here! Come to think of it, you look pretty amusing. Now get out there and get Katara and Zuko!! And place them in a room with Yuan!!!!**_

_**Zutarians: (salutes and marches off)**_

Azura:(drags Yuan to the bathroom) C'mon Yuan. I'm giving you a bath!

Yuan: Eeew!!!! But you're a girl! And I'm a boy!

Azura: Aaaw...c'mon. I used to give you baths all the time...

_**Zutarians: (enter the house and take Yuan away from Azura. Then they leave)**_

Azura: NO!!! Yuan!!! That was the second time they took him away from me!!! (cries)

Taylour: (pats her on the back) Don't worry, I feel the same way... (recalls all the times Jet and Zuko were taken away from her)

(the next scene shows Katara, Zuko and Yuan in a locked room)

Zuko: So, why are we here, again?

Katara: Because, we ha--

_**Me: Okay. So, go now and do your dares.**_

Katara: How long do we have to stay here?

Zuko: The whole day.

Katara: So, what's are first dare?

Zuko: (starts getting sweaty) Um...uh...bubble.

Yuan: BUBBLE!!!!!!!!!!

Katara: Bubble?

Zuko: (whispers to Katara the dares that they have to kiss and not come up for air, and kiss until they like it)

Katara: O.o Uh...Yuan, could you fetch Mommy a glass of orange juice?

Yuan: But, Mommy, we're locked in a room. Where will I get orange juice?

Katara: Um...uh... the...the...the toilet...bowl? Yeah the toilet bowl. Let's go with that.

Yuan: Okay. (goes to the bathroom)

Zuko: (gets a "Do not disturb or else" sign and puts in on the door knob, leaving Yuan locked in the bathroom) So what are we gonna do when Yuan finds out that there's no orange juice in the toilet?

Yuan: (from inside the bathroom) COOL!!!! Orange juice in a toilet!!! With rubber duckies swimming in it!!!! (silence)(pounds on the door) Hey!! I'm locked!!! Well, at least I got the duckies! (squeaky sounds can be heard)(presses ear on the door)

Zuko and Katara: (sighs in relief)

Katara: So, how long is it gonna be?

Zuko: I don't know. Maybe a few seconds, minutes, hours... days?

Katara: O.o Days?!

Yuan: (from inside the bathroom)(thinks that they were gonna divorce, he then cries)

Katara and Zuko: (hears the cries)(gets the sign off the door know and opens the bathroom)(sees Yuan crying)

Zuko: Yuan? Why are you crying?

_**flamma09: Will they ever find out why Yuan's crying? Will they finally finish the dares? Will the housemates not mentioned in the sssssst......show ever get to say there lines? Find out in Day Twenty Eight Part Four!!!!**_

_**Me: flamma09! Don't do that! We're going to end Day Twenty Eight once and for all!**_

_**flamma09: Oh, no! Quick! FFFFZZZZHHHH Man, go on with the FFFFFZZZHHH!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Wait, don't!**_

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	32. Day TwentyEight: PART FOUR!

**Day Twenty Eight (Part Four)**

_**Me: (listening to heavy-metal music while "reading" a book)**_

_**flamma09: (repeatedly sliding down the railing of th stairs and after a couple times, mercilessly lands on her butt)(stands up and approaches me) Hey, gaia09, ARTV starting in 30 minutes. Shouldn't we start doing our rituals?**_

_**Me: ...**_

_**flamma09: gaia09~?**_

_**Me: ...**_

_**flamma09: Okay, what did I do this time to experience winter radiating from your shoulder? (sort of pun for cold shoulder, just in case you're wondering)**_

_**Me: ...**_

_**flamma09: (snatches book away from me angrily)**_

_**Me: ...(snore)...**_

_**flamma09: (slaps forehead) Okay, gaia09, wake up! ARTV's starting in 25 minutes! (violently starts to shake me) **_

_**Camera Man: (stifles laughter and hands flamma09 a letter)**_

_**flamma09: What's this? And why are you stifling your laughter? (unfolds the letter) Letter of Resignation? Of the TLC? Oh wait, no, there was a smudge. (clears smudge and reads it) Of Camera Man? **_

_**Camera Man: (starts panicking and wuickly grabs the letter from flamma09) Youweren'tsupposedtoseethat.**_

_**flamma09: (points an accusatory finger at Camera Man) Why are you resigning?**_

_**Camera Man: (hands over another letter) That's the one you were supposed to see.**_

_**flamma09: (unfolds the letter and starts to read it) Avatar: Reality TV will now be airing at an earlier time due to the cancellation of Unfun Science with Sokka. It will now be airing at 4:00 pm instead of its usual airtime at 4:30...OH MY GOSH! What time is it? (looks at clock)**_

_**Clock: It is now 4:10 pm. Thank you for asking. **_

_**flamma09: O.o Since when did our clock started talking? Never mind. gaia09 wake up! (starts to shake me violently) ARTV is airing 30 minutes earlier than usual! **_

_**Me: ...**_

_**flamma09: Camera Man! Why didn't you tell this to us sooner?**_

_**Camera Man: (shrugs) It was kinda fun watching you scramble like eggs.**_

_**flamma09: O.o I have no idea what that meant. (rolls eyes at me and whispers in my ear) Hey, gaia09, the monkeys just arrived from the zoo and they are very excited to meet you.**_

_**Me: (wakes up) MONKEYS! WHERE? (looks around frantically)**_

_**flamma09: There's no more time for monkeys! We have to do the show! And they have to finish the dares!**_

_**Me: (whimpers) ...monkeys...?**_

_**flamma09: (to the housemates) Hey, you! All you lazy-butts, you!**_

Everyone: (stops their work and looks up)

_**flamma09: Taang, Zutara. Dares. Everyone else. Pancakes. (Everyone except Toph, Aang, Katara and Zuko stare confused at her) Pancakes. Eat them. **_

Housemates: Oooooohhhh... right we knew that...yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious...yeah...sheesh...

_**flamma09: (raises eyebrow) Ooooooooooookkkkaaaaaaaaaayyy...dares...?**_

_**Me: Right. Aang, are you done with your song?**_

Aang: No.

_**Me: Okay, Toph goes first. Okay, Toph! Sing your song! **_

_**flamma09: (claps and howls) YEAH! WOOHOO! YOU GO! UH-HUH! YOU ROCK!**_

_**Me: O.o **_

Toph: (in a sarcastic yet happy voice) Oh, wow! I'm next! And I'm totally okay with singing my song because I CAN TOTALLY READ IT! (looks sternly at us)

Gale: Don't worry, Mommy. I'll teach you the lyrics and the tune!

Toph: (bends down and pats Gale on the head) No, sweetie, you can't teach Mommy the song because I'm not comfortable with singing in front of people.

Aang: But you just said a while ago that you were (mimics Toph's voice) "totally okay with singing your song", _DEAR._ (emphasis on dear, he then proceeds to mumbling something about following the dares)

Toph: (glares at Aang)

_**Me: He's right, Toph. Now you go and sing your pretty little song.**_

Toph: Why I oughtta-!

Gale: Don't worry, Mommy, you shouldn't be embarrassed at all because I wrote the song and made the tune, anyway. Maybe the only thing you should be worry about is your singing, which I think is going to work okay for you. (smiles)

Toph: (sighs) Fine, but only because Gale convinced me to. (goes in front with Gale and crouches down next to her)

Gale: (constantly whispers-sings the lyrics in Toph's ear)

Toph: (follows Gale's lead and starts to sing -surprisingly- well)

_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_You made room for me, but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_**flamma09: (secretly sneaks out a microphone and stand and places it in front of Toph)**_

Toph: (surprisingly doesn't notice)

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Today_

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under you_

_And your twisted words, your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way,_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it?_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today_

_Today_

_**flamma09: One word for ya'. Awe-struck~!**_

_**Me: Wow. I was not prepared for that.**_

Toph: (notices the microphone) OKAY, HOW DID YOU GET HERE? (talks to the mic)

Everyone: O.o (awestruck by Toph's singing prowess...sort of)

Toph: (red in embarrassment and/or anger) flamma09! You little pest, get down here!

_**flamma09: Whoops! That's my queue! (runs away yelling) TO THE SAFEST PLACE ON EARTH FROM TOPH-THE FREEZER!**_

_**Me: Oooookaaay...Aang, your turn. Are you done with your song?**_

Aang: (scribbling things on a paper while whispering things to himself) yes...yes! And some more of that! Yeah that would add a lot of spice to it. Yes! Yes!

_**Me: Aang...?Aang. Aang! AANG! YO' FANCY DANCER!**_

Aang: (turns around to face us and dramatic music rolls while thunder can be heard and lightning can be seen as a background)(in a maniacal scientist voice) IT'S !

_**Me: I'll take that as a yes. Just sing your song already so we can finally get on with the other dares.**_

Aang: Okay, I call this one "Instead of Going Under". Pretty neat, huh?

_**Me: Odd choice... (to illumnity06) He has got to take lessons on how to make good song titles...**_

_**illumnity06: Uh-huh.**_

Aang: (starts singing)

_The faster we're falling_

_We're stopping and stalling_

_We're running in circles again_

_Just when things were looking up_

_You said it wasn't good enough_

_Still we have to try one more time_

_Maybe we're just trying too hard _

_'Cause really it's closer than it is too far_

_'Cause I'm in too deep_

_And I'm trying to keep_

_Up above in my head_

_Instead of going under _

_'Cause I'm in too deep _

_And I'm trying to keep _

_Up above in my head_

_Instead of going under _

_Instead of going under _

_Seems like each time_

_I'm with you I lose my mind _

_Because I'm bending over backwards to relate_

_Well, that's one thing to complain_

_But when you're driving me insane_

_Well, then I think it's time that we took a break_

_Maybe we're just trying too hard _

_'Cause really it's closer than it is too far_

_Cause I'm in too deep_

_And I'm trying to keep_

_Up above in my head_

_Instead of going under _

_'Cause I'm in too deep _

_And I'm trying to keep _

_Up above in my head_

_Instead of going under _

_Instead of going under _

_I can't sit back and wonder why_

_It took so long for this to die_

_And I hate it _

_When you fake it_

_You can't hide it_

_You might as well embrace it_

_So believe me_

_It's not easy_

_It seems that something's telling me_

_I'm in too deep_

_And I'm trying to keep_

_Up above in my head_

_Instead of going under _

_'Cause I'm in too deep _

_And I'm trying to keep _

_Up above in my head_

_Instead of going under _

_Instead of going under _

_Instead of going under again_

_Instead of going under _

_Instead of going under again_

_Instead of going under_

Aang: (expects praises like the rest got but hears nothing)

Toph: (laughs) Wow, Twinkle-Toes, I didn't know you could sing as well as you could earthbend! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (laughs some more)

Aang: Is that a compliment? (hopeful)

Toph: NO! You're lousy at earthbending!

Aang: (crushed by sadness)(whimpers)

_**flamma09: I just remembered, they still have a lot of dares to do so this is going to be a very long cccccchhhh...(about to say chapter but changes noun instead) episode if both pairings do their dares now, but if you can live with it then...**_

_**Me: We can live with that. I don't want a part five. Oh and just a reminder to everybody, no more sending of dares and such maybe letters of appreciation but no more dares. Good. Now let's start with Taang. Hey, where's Jeremy?**_

_**flamma09: I fired him in part two remember?**_

_**Me: flamma09, you should really rehire him and- (pauses to think about what my statement) Nah...don't rehire him.**_

_**Jeremy: (from outside)(in disbelief) What? Even gaia09 decided against rehiring me? (bangs on the window but is not heard by anyone)**_

_**flamma09: Okay, Toph and Aang, you will be lead to a wooden room with hippie music and walls of sorts to make a maze and there will be no lights in the room and you guys will be blind-folded, in Toph's case, shoes. So that will answer a lot of dares already...**_

_**Me: flamma09,**_

_**flamma09: Yeah**_

_**Me: That answers only two dares! It is not a lot.**_

_**flamma09: Two out of...?**_

_**Me: Nine.**_

_**flamma09: Wow, that's a lot. You have like, (puts out nine fingers and take down two and starts counting the fingers left) let's see, one, two, three, four, six, seven, eight. Eight dares left!**_

_**Me: (slaps forehead) So you have seven-**_

_**flamma09: It's eight! The fingers don't lie! (starts wiggling fingers)**_

_**Me: -seven dares left to do. To the wooden room slash labyrinth slash maze with hippie music!**_

_**flamma09: (goes down to the house and gives Toph and Aang the shoes and blindfold respectively) TO THE WOODOOM ROOM! I mean...WOOD**__**EN**__** ROOM!**_

**In the woodoom-I mean wood****en**** room...**

_**flamma09: Okay, here we are! (arrives at a room labeled "Wood**__**oom**__** Room" with the "oom" crossed out and replaced with "en" on top)**_

_**Me: (grabs Toph and Aang by their collars and drags them inside placing them on opposite ends of the maze)**_

_**flamma09: (goes to the radio and plugs it to an amplifier and inserts a disc called "Get Yo' Groooooovvvvve Aaawwwnnn Bebeh! The Classical Hippie Music from the Seventees: Disc 1)**_

**-insert hippie music and kaleidoscope-y background here-**

_**Me: Okaaaaaaaaaaayyyy...go! **_

Toph: (goes around the maze and makes it to the middle without bumping into anything. She then waits for Aang)

_**Me: Toph! How did you get here so fast?**_

Toph: (raises arms) Arms. I can feel with my hands too, you know.

_**Me: Wow, I never thought of it that way. I wonder if Aang knows that too.**_

Aang: (constantly bumps into things)(bumps into a person) Toph? Toph, is that you?

Hippie Dude: (in stereotype hippie dude voice) No, man. I'm the hippie dude who meditates here.

Aang: AAAHHH! What are you doing in here?

Hippie Dude: I heard that they put up some hippie music in here, so I went to check it out. It's radical! Peace out, you freaky dude. Unleash your imagination! Let your mind be free! Go and find that Toph dude you're looking for!

Aang: Toph's a girl! She ain't a dude! (weirded out by hippie)(bumps into a squirrel) Oh my gosh, was that a roach?

_**Me: Hey, cool, there's a squirrel in here!**_

Hippie Dude: Yo' Major Hippie Pants the Third! You came back! (starts to cuddle with the squirrel)

Aang: (thinking) This is so unusual...

Toph: (to Aang) Yo' Major Twinkly Pants the First, I have been waiting for so long, ya' know!

Aang: (bumps into something) Okay, what did I bump into this time?

Toph: Me, you idiot!

Aang: Hey, I found you!

Toph: (sarcastically) Hey, you found me! Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Major Stupidity!

Aang: (whimpers) That hurts you know...

Toph: Wow, and _I'm_ the girl in this relationship?

_**Me: Good, you found each other! Now...**_

Toph: We can get out now? (hopefully)

_**Me: No. Now you have to kiss.**_

Toph: WHAT?

Aang: YAY!

Toph: (hits him at the back of the head) What do you mean "yay!" You are actually enjoying this?

Aang: Hey! You hit me! You have to kiss me for that!

Toph: Can't we take these off now?

_**Me: I guess so...yeah. (Toph and Aang take off their shoes and blindfolds) Now kiss, already! Don't make me get flamma09 and the TLC! flamma09!**_

_**flamma09: (stares sadly at a group picture of the TLC with her during their one day anniversary)**_

_**Me: Right. Anyway, kiss already!**_

Toph: (glares at Aang)

Aang: (gulps)

Toph: Don't. You. Dare.

Aang: (frightenedly places hands on Toph's shoulders)

Toph: I said don't you da-

Aang: (kisses Toph)

_**Me: flamma09! Come on! This is good stuff!**_

_**flamma09: (snaps picture) One mississippi, two mississippi, three mississippi! (Aang and Toph break apart due to the camera flash)**_

Toph: HEY! I'm soooooo going to get you now!

_**Me: Next task. Kiss and make-up.**_

Toph: Again? (looks at Aang who is staring dreamily at the ceiling while swaying) Oh great.

Aang: (snaps out of daze) Make-up right. Okay, anyone got a make-up kit?

Toph: (punches him in the arm) She meant say sorry and stuff!

Aang: You hit me again!

Toph: (kisses him forcefully)

_**flamma09: (snaps picture again)**_

Toph: (breaks away) Look, I'm sorry okay!

Aang: (stutters) Uh...uh...sssssssoooooorrryyy...(falls)

_**Me: Next task. Kiss until you like it.**_

Toph: (angrily) How many dares do we have that involves kissing?

_**Me: Oh, there's many. Plus you have to kiss Aang four times for hitting him.**_

Toph: Fine. (to Aang) Get up, Fancy Dancer!

-insert angelic choirs singing-

Aang: (floats up from his position on the floor and floats to a standing position like an angel with a dreamy expression)

Toph: (kisses Aang again before he could recover)

_**Me: Wow, Toph is acting like kisser today.**_

_**flamma09: (records on video) **_

**Ten seconds later...**

_**Me: (eye twitches) Wow, I can't believe they're not coming up for air.**_

_**flamma09: (still recording) I can't believe that Toph hates kissing Aang so much that it takes her that long to like it.**_

_**Homer: Hey, after a few parts of Day Twenty Eight, I finally got my head out of that toilet.**_

_**illumnity06: How long have they been doing that?**_

_**saskk and Terasu: (barge in) O.o**_

_**saskk: (to Terasu) Run off our desires?**_

_**Terasu: Gladly (runs away with sassk)**_

_**Jeremy: (banging on window) Please rehire me!**_

Azura: You know I haven't spoken in a while.

Taylour: Me too. I feel left out.

Ty Lee: What does this word mean?

Mai: (sigh)

Azula: Hey, is the "in bed" thing still going on?

Jet: I can't believe I'm not evicted yet! I thought I was 'cause I haven't spoken in a while.

Sokka: You're not the only one.

_**Me: (Toph and Aang finally break apart) Finally! Yes, thank you!**_

_**flamma09: HEY! I wasn't done recording! **_

Aang: (falls)

Toph: (wipes mouth) Just to let all of you know, that was for all the other dares that involves me kissing him.

_**flamma09: Really, it was? Then when did you start liking it?**_

Toph: If only you weren't younger than me, I would have hit you now.

_**flamma09: That and because I'm the producer.**_

Toph: What does that have to do with anything?

_**flamma09: I could air all those videos that I recorded of you two, ya' know.**_

Toph: (glares) You wouldn't.

_**flamma09: (glares back) Oh, I would. (presses play button but nothing happens) Huh? What? (starts looking for the recently video taped scene but could not find it) NO!**_

Toph: I thought so. (to me) So what's next?

_**Me: That's it. You're done with the dares. Except for these two dares about you and Aang cross-dressing and dressing up as cowboys and cowgirls and sing this song same with Katara and Zuko except they will not cross-dress. **_

_**flamma09: Cross-dress?**_

_**Me: Oh, and before I forget, Browncoat01, wherever you are, you will be in Day Twenty Nine, so you better prepare those kittens and diamonds you promised! Okay, guys let's get out of the wooden room.**_

_**flamma09: My precious video! Where have you gone!**_

Aang: (finally recovers) How long was I gone?

Toph: I wished it was longer.

Aang: (grunts)

Toph: I still liked kissing the squirrel better!

Hippie Dude: (to Major Hippie Pants the Third or MJPT) You kissed the blind girl! Not cool, dudette, not cool! And to think we were engaged!

Toph: He's engaged to a squirrel?

Sokka: (to Aang) Hey, that was quite a fall you had back there.

Aang: When did you get here? (looks around and sees all the other houemates) When did all of you get here? (everybody starts mumbling things that cannot be understood)

_**Me: Now, let's proceed with Zutara!**_

**In the Secret Room...**

Zuko: Yuan, why are you crying?

Yuan: Y-y-you a-a-and M-m-m-mommy

Katara: Me and Daddy what Yuan? (looks worriedly at Zuko)

Yuan: You're getting divorced! And then you'll leave me with the hosts and forget me forever! WWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (cries)

Katara: Excuse us for a second, sweetie...

Yuan: (cries harder) Then you guys will be bickering and fighting over who gets to keep me! WAAAAAAAAAHH!

Zuko: No, son, we're just going to straighten things out between us. (drags Katara out and closes the door again) We need to do the dares quick, so we can convince him that we're not getting (zooms in on Zuko's eyes that are glaring off at the distance while he says in a hushed tone) _divorced._

Katara: But how can we do it quickly enough especially for the part of "not coming up for anything"?

Zuko: I don't know! We just have to do it fast so he won't think that we're getting (zooms in on eyes again) _divorced._

Katara: Fine.

Zuko: (kisses Katara)

**5 seconds later...**

Zuko: (breaks apart) Okay that was for kiss until you like it. (kisses Katara again)

**Moments Later...**

Yuan: Wow, it's pretty quiet out there. Maybe they're really not getting (zooms in on his eyes) _divorced._ I wonder what they're doing. It's so quiet. (realization hits Yuan) They wouldn't _dare_ do that!

**In the studio...**

_**flamma09: Wow, I wonder what hit him that made him realize something about what they could be doing...**_

_**Me: You don't think that he thinks that they're...**_

**Back with Yuan...**

Yuan: They wouldn't _dare _steal _my_ rubber-duckies! (hugs rubber-duckies to himself)

Katara: Okay, Yuan, you can come out now! (Yuan comes out holding rubber-duckies) Yuan, shouldn't you leave the rubber-duckies inside?

Yuan: I don't think so.

Zuko: C'mon, Yuan, give the ducks to daddy...

Yuan: _My rubber-duckies!_ (hisses)

Sokka: (hand slips through the door with food and water) Dinner.

_**Me: Okay, Zutara. Since you did all the dares, you can finally come out of the room after you eat. Eeeerr...and I guess Yuan can keep the ducks... (to flamma09) How did those get there**_** w**_**ith the orange juice? **_

_**flamma09: (shrugs) (Zuko, Katara, and Yuan come out of the secret room)**_

_**Me: Attention, housemates. Tomorrow will be the end of Taang and Zutara Appreciation Month or TAZAM. To close the event, the pairings will be performing some numbers, well only one but two for Zuko! Anyway, for Taang: they will be cross-dressing the entire day because it was dared by a viewer. For Zuko, he will be singing Candyman by Aqua with Ty Lee because it was requested by another viewer. And for both couples-**_

_**Toph: I still hate that word...**_

_**Me: -they will be performing a song and dance number of Any Man of Mine by Shaina Twain dressed as cowboys/girls. Oh and Ty Lee, you have a fanboy coming here tomorrow. **_

_**flamma09: Aaw...less Taang...(sobs)**_

_**Me: HAHA!**_

_**flamma09: That means less Zutara, too! HA! Think about that!**_

_**Me: (sighs) I guess I might as well put the Zutarians on leave...**_

_**flamma09: You heard? Camera Man's resigning!**_

_**Me: Camera Man! How could you do this to us?**_

_**Camera Man: (shrugs) Hey, is anyone really going to rehire Jeremy? (Everybody suddenly turns to look at the window and sees Jeremy still banging on the glass mouthing thewords "please rehire me" but no one seems to understand and just looked away from him) I rest my case...**_

_**Me: So are you gonna reunite with the TLC or something? (everybody turns to look at the window next to Jeremy and sees the TLC banging on the window saying "please forgive us, Mistress")**_

_**flamma09: (walks to the window and closes the curtain, shutting them from the TLC) Forget it. TAZAM's ending tomorrow anyway so I won't be needing them much anymore.**_

_**Me: (approaches flamma09 and puts and arm around her shoulders) But what about all the fun you guys did together...**_

_Flashback..._

_TLC: (splashing water at flamma09 in what seems to be a beach)Hahaha!_

_flamma09: (splashes water back)Hahahaha! (zooms out to see that they were only crouching inside a kiddie pool)_

_TLC: (playing hide and seek with flamma09)_

_Taang Lover 1: (goes to flamma09's hiding spot) You're it!_

_flamma09: (starts counting) One, Two, Three...(zooms out to see that they were in a kiddie playground)_

_TLC: (sneaks behind flamma09) SURPRISE!_

_flamma09: AAWW! YOU GUYS REMEMBERED!_

_Taang Lover 18: What did we remember?_

_flamma09: I thought you guys knew, after all, you were the one who surprised me. And my birthday's not in another 5 months..._

_Flashback get's interrupted_

_**flamma09: Hey, we didn't do any of those stuff!**_

_**Me: You didn't? I was hoping you did. I thought it could have worked. Anyway (to the viewers) well, there you have it! Day Twenty Eight is finally over so look forward to tomorrow, Day Twenty Nine! Also, TAZAM is finished so you can stop sending in your dares but you can continue sending fanmail and such. Tune in next time for Day Twenty Nine! Goodnight, everybodeh!**_

_**flamma09: Wait, can I just say one thing?**_

_**Me: (to flamma09)(through gritted teeth) I said goodnight, everybody!**_

_**flamma09: Wait, no, please! Just one thi-**_

_**!**_


End file.
